


The Blue Rose in the Sand.

by Ray561, sncpespotions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow wants it, Jon is a Khal, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Viserys is mad, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sncpespotions/pseuds/sncpespotions
Summary: This fic is inspired by when the sun sets in the East by Magali_Dragon a fantastic setup go check it out here.https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782944/chapters/51976729Crown Prince Rheagar Targaryen was betrothed to his sister Princess Shaena Targaryen but chose to run off with his she-wolf Lyanna Stark so the Mad King married Shaena to her brother Prince Viserys TargaryenRhaegar still died as did Lyanna after giving birth to a son Aegon Targaryen who was raised by her brother Ned Stark as Jon SnowViserys and Shaena his wife had a daughter Princess Daenerys Targaryen.So Jon is a Khal in this fic however Jon is the one who makes the deal with Viserys (who is around Ned's age in this fic) for his daughter Daenerys hand for putting House Targaryen back on the Iron Throne only Jon knows the truth about himself at this point and it is not Viserys he plans on putting on the throne.The real chapter 8 is up announcement chapter deleted.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 347
Kudos: 396





	1. the Blue Rose, the White Wolf and the Hatchling.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by when the sun sets in the East by Magali_Dragon a fantastic setup go check it out here.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782944/chapters/51976729
> 
> Crown Prince Rheagar Targaryen was betrothed to his sister Princess Shaena Targaryen but chose to run off with his she-wolf Lyanna Stark so the Mad King married Shaena to her brother Prince Viserys Targaryen
> 
> Rhaegar still died as did Lyanna after giving birth to a son Aegon Targaryen who was raised by her brother Ned Stark as Jon Snow  
> Chapter one updated on 10/01/2020  
> Viserys and Shaena his wife had a daughter Princess Daenerys Targaryen.
> 
> So Jon is a Khal in this fic however Jon is the one who makes the deal with Viserys (who is around Ned's age in this fic) for his daughter Daenerys hand for putting House Targaryen back on the Iron Throne only Jon knows the truth about himself at this point and it is not Viserys he plans on putting on the throne.  
> Chapter one just updated with changes in the announcement chapter it also follows better 10th of Jan 2020.

Warden of the North  
  
Warden of the North something he was never meant to be this should be Brandon’s place but the old gods saw fit to make this his place and have his father and brother die before they should have at the hands of a cruel mad man, now the whole north had fallen to hin.

  
Robert had written to him about joining houses, Ned was still angry with him over what he did in the rebellion but Cat wanted him to accept it despite the past. ”but she would be queen, Robb would hold the north and Sansa would hold the six kingdoms,” is what she had said to him.

_**If she thought Sansa would have any power in the lion’s den she was deluded.**_

 _  
_ Robert was on his way to Winterfell, Jon Arryn was dead he knew what Robert wanted.

His thoughts lately had often shifted to Essos he had received reports from his informant there, of a Dothraki Khal who travelled the Dothraki Sea with a Khalasar 40,000 strong cutting down slavers were ever they went.

The Khal was called Khal Ahesh which he was told meant Snow,

An odd name for a Dothraki but his travelling companion was what got Ned’s interest a White Wolf said to be giant his informant needed to get closer, Ned needed to know if it was Jon, like he suspected.

 _ **It has to be Jon and Ghost.**_  
  
If this Ahesh was Jon and he had climbed his way to Khal why has he not returned? No, he was being foolish, why he would return after he had learnt the truth, what was here for him, Jon had made more of himself across the sea than he would have in the north _._

_**I’m sorry Lyanna I failed him I broke my promise to you and failed him.** _

Ned should have told him before deciding Jon could go to the wall with his uncle, Benjen was right he should have let Jon known what he was giving up even if he did not want it but, Jon had been listening to Benjen and his argument the whole time and learnt before he left to take the black it was his fault Jon vanished.

_**It’s my entire fault.** _

But for now, all he could do was wait, wait for his informant to get close now Ned just wondered should he let his children know if this Ahesh is Jon?.

  
_**I know part of me hopes it is him because it means he is alive but what kind of man would he become with the Khal of Khals.**_  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The Beggar King Viserys  
  
finally, he had found a way to get his crown his throne, Illyrio had told him of a Dothraki Khal who was close buy, Khal Ahesh in control of over 40,000 savages he could use to take back what was stolen from hin.

_**He will bring me my crown I want it and I will punish all who stole from my family the stags, the lions and the wolves.** _

Illyrio had told him “This Ahesh is said to be from Westeros from the North has a giant white wolf buy his side, he and his Khalasar do not rape enslave or pillage he even protects people from such a fate if he can, it will work well for your reputation you Grace.”

_**I don’t care about my reputation they will kneel for me or I’ll take their head’s** _

The King did not care about anything but him being from the north they may be brutes but Northman take their honour and vows very serious he would not betray him, Jorah Mormont had told him he had heard of him that he seemed to be the only Khal with true honour,  
“contact this Khal Ahesh tell him the true king of Westeros wishes to meet him and make an alliance Illyrio that will be all” the fat man bowed and left.

  
His gaze turned to his dsughter she had grown so beautiful just like her mother.

**My beautiful Shaena she was meant for Rhaegar but he ran off with the northern mutt.**

She was gazing out over the sea of sand she was not listening to much to his conversation but turned to him as he approached her he kissed her forehead “ my darling daughter we have much to discuss your future” her eyes focused on his as she and paid attention. He took his daughter's hand as he leads her into the manse that Illyrio was letting the royal family stay in, he sits her down as he begins to explain to his "darling" daughter of his plans and how he was going to get their family throne back. The beggar king watched as his daughter sat there quietly taking it all in, he planted a small kiss on her forehead as she begins to protest a smile curling upon his face. 

_**I am just glad I sent mother to go deal with the Iron bank when she gets back it will be too late.** _

Ahesh

“Fuck its hot boy,” he thought 5 years Ahesh had been in the Dothrak sea he now called home and he still hated the heat of Essos at least in the cold of the North he could just throw on more furs he looked down at his Companion panting in the shade of his tent they had just set camp for the night they were just outside Pentos.

Ahesh was meeting a contact to learn what was going on in Westeros in the North not that it mattered there was not much left there for him just his father and siblings.

_**No not sibling’s cousins they were apparently and his father was his uncle no wonders he held him at arm’s length.** _

Here, Ahesh had a home with people who followed him respected him fought for him and would die for him and it did not matter who he was born as so long as he was strong they would follow him where ever he led them.

 _ **Yet still, something is missing just like Winterfell it still felt like he did not belong even if he did fill more fulfilled like he was making something of himself.**_ ** _  
_**_  
_ He knew what he wanted he wanted to get it all back the 7 kingdoms, the Iron throne and everything else stolen from him and his family, a family he would soon meet, a Pentos Magister, Illyrio Mopatis was his name had sent men to contacted him on behalf of King Viserys of house Targaryen the man who had contacted him had announced.

_**He is no more than a prince and he will fall into the true king’s trap.** _

“I am here on behalf of Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos to invite to meet with King Viserys of house Targaryen to discuss a proposition; King Viserys offers you his daughter Princess Daenerys as your bride if you will use your army of Dothraki in helping him take back the Iron throne that was stolen from house Targaryen”

_**This could work it gives me a legitimate Targaryen bride who will strengthen my claim on the throne and I do want it all.** _

This marriage might also make Drogo happy he had been pressuring him to find a wife and have children he wanted any daughter Ahesh had for his “Stallion who mounts the world” he believed Jon even as a man was the prettiest Khal and his Daughter would follow suit.

_**His son would want to treat my daughter better than he treats his wife that is for certain.** _

Drogo himself had found a bride to fulfil his prophecy, Ahesh hated prophecy he had enough of people talking prophecy during his visit to Volantis with the red witches but they defiantly saw something in the flames.  
  
“Your blood flows with Ice and Fire but only with a Bride of Fire will you get what you seek King Aegon of House Targaryen, the Blue Rose will set the dragon free.”  
Aegon of House Targaryen, Ahesh had not said his real name to Kinvara so she saw something.

  
She then told him to head to Pentos to find this “Bride of Fire.” So here he is.

_**Kinvara scares the shit out of me.** _

Princess Daenerys Stromborn of house Targaryen would certainly classify as a bride of fire and it was too good of an opportunity to pass up but he would see for her for himself tomorrow at midday so he had decided it was time to get something to eat.

The Stormborn

“I don’t want to be his Khaleesi I just want to go, home father, please don’t make me do this” she had pleaded with him but Cleary her father did not care he gave her an uncaring smile.

_**How could my father do this to me?** _

“How do you think we will get home my sweet child we have no army or gold to buy one” he cupped her face and looked into her violet eye as they watered read full of tears ready to fall “Khal Ahesh has 40,000 men and growing.”

_**But he will be a savage he will hurt me.** _

“Khal Ahesh is said to be from Westeros himself of the north, he does not rape or pillage or harm innocents but punishes though he deems deserve it.” His face changed to a scowl “would you rather marry some other Khal who shows none of the same restraint my sweet child?”

She turned her eyes away from her father and her body relaxed in defeat “N..no father it’s just what will Grandmother say, no what will she do to you for this she will not be… pleased with this marriage she would not let it happen at all.” She looked back to her father had relaxed with his victory.

_**Grandmother would save me but she is not here.** _

He simply smiled at his beautiful daughter and said “That my dear Dany is why I sent her to meet with the Iron Bank and she will not return until after the marriage has been sealed and consummated if he asks I will let his whole Kalasar, horses and his fucking wolf fuck you if it got me my throne” his smile widened revealing his teeth proud of himself for his cunning planning.

_**He planned this grandmother will descale him for this when she returns.** _

He put his hands on her shoulders she shuddered at his touch “Now go eat my child you must prepare to meet him tomorrow so you should be well-rested and look the beautiful princess you are” he kissed her forehead then her father turned and when back inside, this was happening.

_**Oh, Grandmother, I wish you had never left, if mother was still here she would put a stop to this I know she would if she was alive he would still be kind and love me.** _

She could barely keep herself from crying herself to sleep that night but once she was asleep she dreamed of the man she called her shadow lover a handsome man with a face that was a shifting shadow until she was woken by a howl.

Daenerys looked outside her solar over the sands of the Dothraki Sea she could see the fires of their camp yet just outside the walls of Illyrio’s Home she saw what she believed she herd Illyrio and her father speak of, what she saw had to be the Khals Wolf its fur white as the clouds in the sky and its eyes appeared to glow red like rubies it was the most magnificent animal she had ever set her eyes on.  
**  
_I feel like I have seen this wolf before but I can’t think where maybe in a dream?_**

The wolf just stood there and watched her it was intelligent not just a beast-like she thought it would be, finally, she let the breath she did not know she was holding in out only to see the wolf to turn and start heading back to his master she wanted to meet and see this wolf again she bit her lip as she got back into her bed to return to her slumber. That night the princess dreamed of the white wolf running at her side as she ran through the plains of the Great Grass Sea.

_**I hope this Khal Ahesh will bring this wolf with him tomorrow at least.** _


	2. the wolf wins her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned tells Rob reveals some truths before he goes south.
> 
> Khal Ahesh meets the Princesse but ghost tries his best to steals her heart

The Heir to Winterfell.

Robb was not sure why his father had asked him to come out this late to the Godswood but here he was in the cold waiting for his father to speak, Ned motions him to sit next to him and Robb sat “Son I called you here tonight to speak to you of things I thought I would never have to speak while I was alive things I hoped would stay buried.”

“As I’m going south I thought someone in this family should know the truth if I am going into the lions den.” he paused for a moment looked at his son and gave sad smile “I may have found Jon it’s not certain so do not tell your sister, it would break her heart if I am wrong.”

Robb was shocked Jon had been missing for around 5 years but he gave his father a nod to continue. 

“It is not a pleasant tail as you know when Jon disappeared he was the most miserable he had ever been, that was my fault I betrayed him and it’s not something I think he will ever forgive me for” his father looked away from him Robb could see this hurt him a lot.

_**Father, you betrayed Jon?** _

“Father what could you have done to make him as angry as he was what did you do that made him leave?” the young wolf questioned fearfully of what his father did his father was the most honourable man he knew for him to say something he did was unforgivable made him question everything about his father.

Ned looker at up the heart tree “I will tell you but first you must swear before the heart tree that you will never speak it to anyone as long as myself or Robert Baratheon are alive this endangers Jon and the Starks as a whole if it gets out we may all be on the executioners block.” He looked to his son with a stern expression.

Robb paused for a second then nodded his head “I swear it, father, on my honour as a Stark”

“First I will tell you of what I have learnt of the one who I believe to be your brother, In the Dothraki sea there is a Dothraki Khal, Khal Ahesh his story goes that he was a former slave stolen away for Westeros form the North.

This Ahesh was to be taken to the fighting pits but the slavers were attacked by the Dothraki, This Ahesh somehow freed himself and in a fury began killing the slavers in the process impressed a Dothraki Khal named Drogo who gave the boy the name Ahesh which means Snow”.

Ned notice Robb putting the pieces together in his head so Ned Continued “Ahesh was not alone he had a companion a White Wolf that they say is now as large as his horse Drogo took the boy in and trained him as if he was his a brother Ahesh became a blood rider for Drogo eventually became a Khal himself” Ned paused for Robb to ask a question he wanted to ask.

“A Khal name Snow from the north with a Giant white wolf which is most likely Ghost that’s why you think it is Jon is it not? But are the Dothraki not savages who rape, pillage and enslave you don’t believe Jon would partake in such things father?” clearly Robb was not happy with what his father had implied Jon was doing.  
  
_**Jon would never…. He couldn’t.**_

Ned smiled a little “Maybe he rode with them awhile for survival but since becoming a Khal this Ahesh and his Khalasar of 40,000 they do not rape, pillage enslave or harm innocents they travel the Dothraki seas freeing people, punishing the slavers and the masters he is looked at as a hero to the downtrodden and the weak this is the reason I think Ahesh is Jon”

Robb sat there for a moment before nodding “It makes sense father too much sense Ahesh could very well be Jon but why has he not come back father why has he stayed gone?”

Ned looked around for a while “What is there here for him Robb as a bastard he has nothing to look to for his future but the wall and before you say there is us there is just you and Arya, I’m now a constant reminder of betrayal and what he never had.” tears started forming in his eyes he had never seen his father cry not tear of shame and sadness.

“Father what did you do what did Jon never have?”

_**A mother and a father who kept him close who did not push him away to the shadows Ned thought** _

Ned stood up and looked down at his son “Not here follow me to the crypts.” Robb stood up and Robb followed Greywind eventually found his way to Robbs side and joined them

The walk down to the Crypts was long and quite the only noise was when his father asked the guard if anyone was down in the crypts and told him none were to enter until they were done the guard nodded.

They arrive at Lyanna Stark’s tomb “Roberts rebellion was built on a lie your aunt was never kidnapped or raped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen…”. Ned Continued one telling his son of Roberts betrayal and lie and eventually who Jon was.

_**Seven hell’s Father.** _

Robb now understood why Jon had felt so betrayed by his father why he never came back, at that moment Robb just wanted to leave go to Essos and to find his brother he felt like it was his fault especially once he learnt what had been happening between Jon and his mother how she had been treating him.

_**Jon…. Jon how could we do this to you why did you never say anything.** _

_**No, Aegon Targaryen the Rightful King of the 7 kingdoms, not the Stag.** _

_\---------------------------- -----------------------------------------_

  
Khal Ahesh

He was not in the best mood after waking in the morning he did not know what Ghost ate last night but the taste was fowl and it stayed with Ahesh since he got up nothing he did got rid of it he looked down at Ghost looking him in the eyes “You are lucky boy I can never be mad at you or not for long but you also ruined the surprise for me, I just hope she is as pretty close up and in the son as she was in the moonlight.” He spoke as he scratched his ear.

Her silver hair stood out the most it looked as if it glowed in the night he knew he was going to agree to the Beggar Kings terms Ahesh just needed to word it correctly he had herd Viserys was a cruel and another mad king in the making ever since his wife and unborn child were killed by Roberts assassins

_**Fuck Robert Baratheon I would love to gutt him the most.** _

In a way, he now understood why Ned was so secretive and never trusted anyone with his secret he still could not forgive him though for keeping it from himself before letting him go to the nights watch fuck Ahesh likely would have still joined anyway.

Ahesh only wanted the Iron Throne now because of the way he had been denied it and learning the way it was taken from his family.

_**All because the whoremonger could not have the mare he wanted and she chose another man a better man over him.** _

He had dressed himself in a light grey sleeveless shirt black pants his hair he tied back only braiding two sections that went into his bun he did not grow his hair as long as the other Dothraki when asked why he would just answer “Well if I lose a fight it will be because I am dead if I’m alive and a Khal it means I am undefeated” most of his men would just nod in agreement.

He had debated on whether he should bring Ghost with him, but decided Ghost was part of him seven hells sometimes he was him something, he would have to mention the princess before she sees him asleep with his eyes open but she unable to wake him, she would have to get comfortable to his presence anyway he was not going any ware and was better behaved than most people anyway sometimes that included even himself.

Ahesh gathered his 3 blood riders his horse Balerion, a beautiful black steed with a long flowing mane with white and red bells running through it, his blood riders idea to show respect to Ghost at times he suspected they had more respect for his Wolf than him not that he blamed them Ghost was massive and he was not he was likely the shortest man in the Dothraki defiantly the shortest Khal ever after they finished getting everything ready they heading out to go meet the so-called King and see the Silver princess.

They had arrived at the Manse Ghost had wandered off somewhere Jon could feel he was not far he hoped he would show before they left the Manse he was still atop his horse as the Princess was brought out for him to meet.

She was beautiful, Daenerys lived up to what he had heard, she was a small thing smaller than he remembers from seeing her threw Ghost then his attention was drawn to the man known as Illyrio as he spoke but quickly back to the Princess in front of him while Her father Whispered something in her ear

 _“Welcome Khal Ahesh may I present to you Princess_ Daenerys of house Targaryen” as he gestured towards her

He could see it in her eyes she kept a brave face as she stepped down the steps closer to him but she was terrified not so much of him but everything going on around her; there was a fire in her eyes a strength to her, she was like the dragons of old caged they grew weak and small Ahesh could not wait to see what she would become once he let her out it.

Part of him felt what he was doing was wrong; his mother was sold like cattle by his grandfather but it was for power he was doing this because he wanted to bring his house back together and back to what it was and he knew if it was not him who took her as his Khaleesi another Khal do would once they got in contact with her father Ahesh knew what she would go through.

_**‘With me, she will be safe I can protect her for all his faults I know I was raised right buy Ned my father in all but blood’.** _

Ahesh got off his horse eyes still on Daenerys and walked closer to her before walking past her to speak with her father “King Viserys he nodded to him” the Silver-haired man nodded back.  
  
“Khal Ahesh a pleasure I will admit I was expecting someone of your reputation to be larger in size” the king was not trying to vex him just making small talk to cover up his nerves.

Ahesh smiled back “A mistake many other enemies have made as I’m sure you understand your grace” for now he needed to play nice he would have plenty of time to show him how dangerous he was but he could already tell he hated the Prince.

_**He is selling his daughter for an army but then again technically I am buying her…** _

Ahesh then heard gasps from the onlookers and the Princess as Ghost made his way into the Manse grounds and walked up to him before turning his attention to the Princess she looked down at ghost then back to him she was uncertain of what to do.

_**Don’t be afraid** _

“It’s ok he won’t hurt anyone unless I’m in danger he’s better behaved than most people” she smiled which made him smile and his heart began to beat faster against his chest her smile was divine “It’s ok if you want to pat him he especially likes behind his ears scratched” she looked to her father as did Ahesh, Viserys looked at his daughter and nodded.  
  
Daenerys smiled Ghost had won her heart by just being next to her “You are amazing something as beautiful as you are too good for this world, your eyes are just like rubies." The princess says kneeling down to scratch the big white wolf behind the ears mesmerized by the softness of the wolf's fur. She smiled softly as the big wolf wagged his tail slightly, Daenerys smiled more as the wolf was just becoming a big puppy in her hands. 

_**Ghost the stealer of hearts** _

Viserys then spoke “That is a big wolf” smiling even more nervous now just what Ahesh wanted he spoke again after clearing his throat to get Ahesh’s attention “I hear you are from the North of Westeros”

“I was I grew up in Winterfell though my home is now with the Dothraki.” he turned to check on Ghost who had now rolled on his back for a belly rub this made him roll his eye “It is where I found the wild beast.” He looked back to Daenerys smiling which made her smile, even more, his heart skipping to her smile, he looked back to her father curious about his last comment “Old history there is nothing left there for me now just an Uncle and some cousins we were close once but my life is here now with my people.”

_**Well, it’s not like I’m lying to the man.** _

“I see, certainly you will share the story of your life another day possibly after once we are a family.” Viserys gave a fake smile.

Ahesh smiled back while he replied “Of course I assume you would like you to discuss terms of our arrangement in the corner of his eye he noticed the smile on Daenerys face die down for a second before ghost brought it back to her face.

Daenerys was listening to every word they said, his attention was back to her father who nodded “Very well but first I would like a word with the Princess… to help put her heart at ease, she has likely heard stories of the Dothraki and well there ways of life that would frighten any young woman”

He looked over to Daenerys she was still patting Ghost but her attention was now on him some fear had returned to her eyes Ahesh gave a gentle smile back as her father gave his answer “Certainly but you two must remain within eyesight of me.”

“Of course… your grace” he replied as he walked towards her slowly.  
  
_**I need to ease some of that fear and make certain Daenerys knows what is expected of her I don’t think I’ll win her heart as easily as ghost wins everyone’s heart he wants to win.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is done quite a bit longer than the first chapter.
> 
> next chapter 
> 
> Dany's POV of the meeting with Jon and Ghost  
> Jon talks with Dany  
> Jon puts forth his Conditions to Viserys  
> chapter 2 updated on 10 Jan 2020.


	3. Eyes of Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's pov of the meeting.
> 
> Ahesh speaks to Viserys.

Daenerys

Here she was standing there waiting to be presented like a prized mare by her father Daenerys nerves ever-present holding in her fear as best she could she had herd this Khal was not an evil man but he was still a Khal she fears he would use and break her.

“You look stunning my dear like a true princess of House Targaryen your mother would be proud of her darling daughter.” Her father spoke as he kissed her cheek.

**_Would she, father no she would be furious at you and curse you for the ground you walk on._ **

She heard them coming, the sounds of horse hooves as they arrived at the manse four of them three on beautiful brown stallions all of them tall and massive men with dark long hair braided down there backs, but the one that stood out was the one on the magnificent black stallion, Daenerys had not seen a horse like it in her time in Essos.

Daenerys turned her gaze from the black stallion to the young man atop it he stood out as much as his horse his hair curly raven black hair was long but only shoulder length two braids kept the rest of his hair out of his face which met up with a bun at the back of his head he had pale skin for a man in Essos for so long even if he had a light tan.

**_This is the great Khal Ahesh, He looks more like a prince than a warrior let alone a Khal._ **

“Welcome Khal Ahesh may I present to you PrincessDaenerys of House Targaryen” Illyrio spoke as she walked down the steps closer towards him her heart beat faster as did.

_**Must not show I am afraid a dragon is not afraid of any man I am a dragon**_ she thought to herself trying to calm her nerves, it did not work not after he got down from his horse and began to walk to her giving her a better look at his face, he was more beautiful up close. His features were symmetrical, and his left eye was adorned with a long scar that went from his mid-cheek above his eyebrow.

He had a nicely pointed nose and plump lips but it was his eyes that were now focus only on her as he got close, they were dark grey almost black, his eyes did not trail her up and down her body like all other men he just looked into her own eyes as if he was trying to see who she was under everything else Daenerys thought his eyes would swallow her whole but he only gave her a gentle smile before he walked past her to her Father.

 ** _He did not bring the wolf_** she thought as she looked for it this upset her.

“Khal Ahesh a pleaser I will admit I was expecting someone of your reputation to be larger in size” her father spoke to the man he was on edge.

**_Father is afraid of him he only fears grandmother._ **

But the Khal's answer seemed to relax her father a bit, then she heard some gasps from onlookers and tuned to see him the wolf from the night before and he was much larger now that she got a good look at him up close almost as large as a horse and the wolf walked right through the manse like he own the place walked to his master but then turned to her looking her in the eyes she went a little stiff as the animal sniffed her.

“It’s ok he won’t hurt anyone unless I’m in danger he’s better behaved than most people.” he had turned to her and spoke in a raspy voice she felt herself smile which made him give her a small smile back he was very handsome when he smiled she then felt herself relax a little

“It’s ok if you want to pat him he especially likes behind his ears scratched” she looked to her father for his approval he did not like it but he nodded she felt herself smile again.

**_Father wants this marriage to happen she was not even allowed to pat a cat and now I am patting this animal that could tear me apart_ ** _._

She rubbed the wolfs ears with both her hands his beautiful eyes that were looking at her closed as his tongue hung out the side of his mouth he nudged his head closer into her so she could better give him the attention.

Her father had commented on the wolf size, then about the Khal being from the North of Westeros she listened but struggled to take her eyes off of the wolf who had dropped to the ground and rolled over for her to rub his belly.

 ** _I think I’m in love_** _._ As she rubbed the beast's belly **_“how can something like you be so lovely?”_** She whispered to the animal she then herd how this Khal grew up in Winterfell. 

**_Home of the_** **usurpers' _dogs._** Her father would be thinking but she knew better from her grandmother she had spoken to her of what her grandfather had done to the Rickon and Brandon Stark they did not deserve that fate.

“It’s where I found the wild beast.” The Khal spoke as he looked to her smiling again she was already smiling but she felt her smile widen even more she was quite calm at this point.

He had an uncle and some cousins in the North but was no longer in touch; he had left that part of his life behind at this point and made his **Home** with the Dothraki.

**_Home she thought that’s what I want just a home_** her mind when back to the house in Bravvos the only place she was happy when she had both her parents a lovely mother and when her father was still a loving father, gentle and kind to her she now felt herself feeling sad thinking of what she had lost because of the usurper.

Her father spoke about learning more about the man she was to marry once they are a family this made Daenerys less relaxed Ahesh commented on discussing the terms and conditions. 

****

**_He speaks like a nobleman as if he is a lord or something._ **

This man was educated not what she expected of a slave boy turned Khal, her father and Illirio seemed shocked.

Daenerys wished her old bear was here to give her some insight on the Khal but he had left with her grandmother to meet the Iron bank.

“I would like a word with the Princess.” They are not words Daenerys expected to hear from him, any talking would be done by her father and not her, she was to look pretty and smile if need be, that’s what she was told her father agreeing to it even less so.

They must remain in eyesight he had answered back the Khal who agreed and made his way to her as she stood up from petting the wolf who then rolled back over and made his way to his master's side then sat on his back legs.

“He is the magnificent Wolf I saw in last night outside the walls of the Manse but even that did not prepare me for seeing him up close your pet.” She smiled slightly her attention on Jon at this moment.

Jon smiled back “Ghost is not a pet or just any old wolf” her expression changed to curiosity.

“Ghost? Not a wolf?” she asked him back he simply answered looking down at his wolf still smiling.

“His name is Ghost and he’s a dire wolf a very rare animal from the North of Westeros, I also know he was here last night despite the fact is was sleeping at the time.”

She simply tilted her head looking at him for more answers he thought to himself for a second then spoke.

“When I sleep I see threw Ghost eyes it’s like a dream when I have the dreams I am Ghost we are bonded and linked it is called warging or skin-changing; Ghost is the only piece of Westeros I will never part with” he informed trying to see if she thought he was crazy. 

**_Is he magic just like me?_** Was all Daenerys could think.  
  
He then changed the subject not moving his eyes from her “I know you don’t want this marriage I can see it; part of me tells myself I’m doing this to protect you because I know I will not hurt you If I don’t marry you, your father will marry you to the next Khal who will take you.

He paused for a second looking at her heart was pounding his eyes were so dark but he seemed so gentle and he spoke the truth she could see “if you are married any other Khal you will be lucky if you survive them.”

**_You will not suffer._**

****

“Every other Khal will take you when he wants even if you do not, that is not what I will do, so I am saving you; That is what I have told myself but seeing you here today it is not the whole truth… I want you for myself as well and don’t want to have to see you with another Khal so I will take you as my **Khaleesi** ” she gulped.

He closed his eyes for a moment took a breath “tikh anna ave Rheagar approve ki kijinosi tikh mai?” he whispered to himself. 

**Did _he say Rhaegar?_** Daenerys had noticed his mention of her uncles name and he noticed she had picked up on it but he said no more about it.

“Princes _s_ Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, I swear to the gods old and new and to the great stallion in the sky I will never harm you, never disgrace you I will be faithful to you and do everything in my power to make you happy, I hope together we might find what is missing in our lives, I will give my life protecting you” He had pledged to her.

Her heart and breathing had slowed some of the fears had faded but not all her heart was heavy in her chest she did not know why.

He then spoke to her one last time “After we marry we will have to consummate our marriage however from that point on I promise you this I will not bed you again until you are ready and until you wish it now if you will excuse me, princess, I must speak with your father about certain conditions that must be met, however, while I do Ghost will say with you he seems to like you.

He turned and left and went into the manse with her father to speak Ghost focusing his attention just on her.

 ** _I... I don’t know what to think of this man……_** is all Daenerys could say to herself.

Khal Ahesh

Ahesh was now sitting in a chair drinking wine with the self-proclaimed king the wine was sweet and he was clearly to use to the Dothraki fermented mare's milk but he would deal with it.

“You might be wondering what conditions a Khal would have however it is more traditions that must be upheld I may be a Northman but I respect my people's traditions as any leader should, it keeps them happy and peaceful well as peaceful as the Dothraki can be I hope you can understand your grace.” Taking another sip from his wine.

Viserys stared for a moment before questioning him “what traditions and conditions do you speak of?” clearly unimpressed they would not be leaving for Westeros immediately.

Ahesh answered truthfully “After the wedding night we must leave for Vaes Dothrak the bride must be presented before the Dosh Khaleen the widows of former Khals only then will she be seen as a true **Khaleesi** I must keep my people happy once we are in Vaes Dothrak; I may also be able to get Khal Drogo to join this fight but no promises he is building an empire.”

Viserys only nodded he was not happy about her leaving maybe he thought Ahesh would not return after he had her Visarys spoke “I will come with; you may think it silly but I must protect my investment and my daughter is all I have.”

**_What a prick his daughter is just an investment to him._ **

The Khal simply nodded to him “Your mother Queen Rhaella can we expect her for the wedding?”

Visareys simply answered, “No she will be away for at least a week I do hope we can at least wait for her to return before we leave for Vaes Dothrak” he was done talking.

“Certainly it is unconventional to wait after the wedding before travelling to Vaes Dothrak, but I will use this time to get the princess better accustomed to riding a horse, will that be all” getting up ready to leave.

“Wait.” Viserys stopped him “before you leave you are from the north I want a vow that you will get me my throne you Northman love you vows”.

“Oh? Of course your grace; I give my word I will not stop fighting until I put House Targaryen back on the Iron Throne.” He looked to the self-proclaimed king who was smiling proud of himself for the alliance he had made.

“Then you may leave Khal Ahesh I will see you tomorrow at the wedding” the king motion him to follow him out.

Before he left he collected ghost who was sitting with his head on Daenerys lap still enjoying the attention she looked up to him gave a sad smile he smiled back said his goodbyes as Ghost got up and followed him and they left the manse to return to camp and prepare for the wedding tomorrow.

On the way back one of his blood riders simply asked “Khal et ez mae Khaleesi?”

He simply replied “Sek.”

 ** _Khaleesi not just a Khaleesi, but a Queen._** Ahesh thought as he was a King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tikh anna ave Rheagar approve ki kijinosi tikh mai? Means Would my father Rheagar approve of this way would mother?
> 
> Khal et ez mae Khaleesi? means Khal has found his Khaleesi? 
> 
> Sek means yes
> 
> next chapter: A Dothraki Wedding
> 
> Updated: 10 jan 2020


	4. A Dothraki Wedding is no dull affair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, they get married and consummate it under the stars.

Jon had risen before first light to prepare for the day-long feast of the Wedding he knew his bride to be had likely risen earlier as well to prepare herself he had to pick a gift for her from his herd of horses one that would match her beautiful hair.

He got a good night’s rest not even slipping into Ghost once.

He just slept for once yet he was feeling uneasy he was getting married to a princess when his whole life he had never really thought of getting married “ _ **I will never father a bastard named Snow”**_ but he was not a Snow, certainly not here but not even back in Westeros he was never a Snow and when he did return he would return as someone else a King.

_**King Aegon IV**_ _**of House Targaryen and his wife Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.**_

Today after washing himself he put on a black sleeveless shirt Ahesh had let the woman in camp place fucking bells in his hair he hated wearing them but he was getting married so he would let them this once they were white and red like the bell in his Stallion’s hair they got carried away though and placed some on Ghost as well the wolf was not amused he could feel is annoyance.

“Sorry boy it’s just this once you’ll never have to wear them again” as he rubbed the wolfs head he had told people of his Khalasar that Ghost needs to be silent to hunt, kill and fight it is in his nature to be a silent killer so they stopped trying but nothing would stop them today.

He was not surprised about how excited his people were about the wedding a Dothraki wedding is not a dull affair, well unless less than 3 people died he just hoped Daenerys was warned about the things that would be happening around her he remembered how enlightening it was at his first wedding.

Drogo it very amusing say how it looked like his face was covered in red war paint Drogo still brought it up when he could.

“Qoy Qoyi time to go.” his Bloodrider informed him.

Jon simply replied “Qoy Qoyi.” nodded mounted his horse and they headed out.

_**I hope I can be half the man to Daenerys and any children we have that I thought Ned was.**_

Maybe that’s why he was nervous with a wife he would have to act like a man instead of just trying to be one.

Daenerys

Daenerys had been ready for a while, now she was surprised she slept so soundly considering what had happened last night between her and her father, she should not have spoken back to him and told him that Muna would hate him for what he was doing to her,

He had grabbed her by the hair and dragged Daenerys to her room before throwing her on the bed “The only reason I did not slap your face like the harlot you are is that I need your face to look pretty for your Khal tomorrow do not wake the dragon, daughter” he had yelled.

If grandmother had been there he would not dare touch her Daenerys knew her grandmother would put a stop to this wedding and likely taker her far away from her father for good, she had already put a stop to several weddings over the years as she believed her to young.

Although maybe not the last time Daenerys grandmother slapped him for hitting her, he had slapped her back Visarys was growing more confident with his cruelty but he did stop once her Bear stepped in.

_**My brave Bear, I hope Ahesh is as brave and loyal to me as him.** _

It would change though once she was wed she hoped, Ahesh had promised her protection that she would be safe, so long as he kept his word Daenerys hoped he was more like the gallant knights she heard of from Westeros, but then again her grandmother always said Westeros was filled with nothing but Vipers, Lions and Wolves and even the Dragons were not safe there.

_**I hope my husband is kind and makes good on all he promised me yesterday maybe that’s why she slept so well she felt her future husband would put a stop to her father’s outbursts against her and her grandmother.** _

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and prepared herself for the day’s events and spectacles.

Illirio had warned Daenerys It would be a day-long celebration from dawn till sunset they would be presented many gifts three of which she was to turn down and her husband would accept, there would be fights to the death and pubic orgies commonplace at a Dothraki wedding,

At sunset, she and her husband would ride into the open plains to consummate their marriage under the stars.

She sighed _**and so it begins.**_

_**\----** _

__

The wedding

Daenerys was taken back by the things she was seeing there were more already than 3 deaths so far, the orgies had shaken her despite being told about them, seeing them was a different thing, though her father seemed to enjoy watching the fighting and orgies.

Jon tried to make her relax by telling Daenerys about his first Dothraki wedding and how Drogo had made fun of him and still did to this day, it got a smile but it did not change how she felt the only thing that calmed her nerves was Ghost who had chosen to sit next to her and away from Ahesh though Ghost was enjoying the feast.

They had been presented with gifts most were for her, perfume’s silks and oils her father’s gift was a pleasure slave from Lys named Doreah, Daenerys thought her husband would turn the gift away as he fought against slavery and seemed disgusted by it.

“Why would we turn her away why not accept her as a gift?” He asked Daenerys looking at her to see what her response would be.

She looked at him for a while contemplated her answer then responded. “Because slavery is wrong and we would be no better than the one who gifted her to us”.

“What is more wrong for her to remain a slave or for us to except her and free her tomorrow?” he was testing her, she could see it Daenerys thought on his question she did not answer just a small smile and then a nod agreeing with his choice to accept the girl.

The next set of gifts were what Illirio warned Daenerys about a whip, a bow that appeared to be made of dragon bone and arakh they were from the Khal’s Kos she gestured to not accept, so Jon accepted them on her behalf but he took special interest in the arakh the handle had a white paw on it and the steel was dark and Smokey looking it was beautiful craftsmanship.

“What is there something wrong with it husband” Daenerys questioned concerned as if there was something wrong.

_**Is he not happy with it the weapon it seems incredibly well made?** _

“No my **Khaleesi** it’s just well this arakh, it is Valyrian Steel, I’ll have to ask where they found it another day,” Jon answered still observing the blade not even looking at Daenerys.

Jon nodded to his Kos showing his gratitude before he turned to Daenerys and smiled “You will have to help me think of a name for it.” She was looking at the blade taken back by it before looking back to him.

“Me?” She was confused

“well yes this weapon will one day be passed down to the son I hope we have it is only right that we choose a name together as we will for him?” he was hoping Daenerys would feel like this marriage would be more of a partnership and she would not just be Jon’s bed warmer.

“Together?” Daenerys seemed interested in and hopeful in confirmation on Jon’s statement.

“Yes, my **Khaleesi** together that is what our lives will be everything we share the good and the bad will be together” Ahesh replied looking at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Daenerys gave a small real smile the first of the day she felt butterflies in her stomach and her chest was heavy just as it was when Jon made his promises the day before she whispered to herself “together.” But it was a statement this time, Ghost then moved his head on to Daenerys lap like he understood a small barrier had just come down.

Daenerys from that point was more relaxed and spoke to her new husband even if she was still quite not trying to draw too much attention or no more than she already had.

Daenerys was now asking him more about his people, Ahesh told her “Our people **Khaleesi** you are one of us now” she nodded then asked what would be expected of her, she seemed more confident to speak and ask questions of him now.

Ahesh simply told her that she did not need to concern herself with that today, all he wanted for her was to enjoy herself this is her day as much as his if not more so.

Daenerys now greeted people smiled more was even enjoying the displays of combat even if she still flinched when someone was wounded or died.

Ahesh had noticed that his wife’s father had caught on to his daughters change in temperament and shyness around him even if she still had a long away to go to who he thought she needed to be.

Deanery’s still turned her gaze away from the orgies though always looking to her new husband giving a nervous smile to him but Ahesh knew there was not a lot he could do here to elevate her fears for what was to happen at sunset.

The mood changed when Illirio came before them “My princess” the fat man announced drawing everyone’s attention to himself and the newlyweds before him, this made Daenerys shift uncomfortably still not used to so much attention “May I present my gift to you.”

His servants carried in a chest and placed it before the couple before opening it.

Deanery could felt herself drawn to the contents in the box 3 beautiful oval stones of different colours. One was emerald, the centre one was Black with red markings and finally a cream one with gold specs on it.

A servant handed her the centre stone to Daenerys in felt alive warm and like it was hers.

“Dragon eggs, incredible,” Jon spoke to her touching the egg she was holding.

 _ **How does Ahesh know this is a dragon egg?**_ She thought to herself looking at her husband.

Daenerys was taken back this was, by far was the best gift she has ever received she put the egg back and thanked Illirio who nodded and then motioned for the chest to be taken away.

Ahesh looked at Visarys who was not happy with Illirio’s gift to his daughter, he would have to watch the man when it comes to the eggs he was even more certain about not revealing himself to his goodfather.

“The sun is setting my **Khaleesi**.” Ahesh saw her tense she took a deep breath then looked to him and nodded.

They walked out to the horses and Ahesh Spoke “I have a gift for you from myself **Khaleesi** ” he touched her back gently before slowly walking her towards a horse, what she saw made Daenerys gasp, the mare its coat appeared silver in the sun just like her hair one of Ahesh’s bloodriders lead the mare over then handed him the reins.

The Mare was a beautiful as her husband’s truly a horse fit for not just a Khaleesi but a princess is what Daenerys thought to herself as she rubbed the side of horses head all Daenerys could muster was a meek “thank you.”

“Would you like some help **Khaleesi** ” Ahesh spoke motion her to the saddle she accepted his assistance but was not ready to look at him, Ahesh then got on his steed before saying “You will have to pick a name for her” Daenerys looked at him.

“What is your stallions name Husband?”

“Balerion after the black dread” as they started moving off.

Daenerys simply looked at him with curiosity “I will have to think on it Husband.”

_**Why Balerion I get the horse has a black pelt, why was he not as amazed at seeing the dragon eggs?** _

“Jon”

“What?” Daenerys answered

“That’s what the man who raised me named me, Jon I can’t have you just refer to me as husbands forever can I?” Jon was smiling

Daenerys smiled back at him “Well Jon thank you for my wonderful mare?”

He simply nodded as they left on their way towards the open plains.

_\---_

_Alone in the open plains_

The newlyweds had stopped riding they were alone now near the ocean nothing around them Jon had helped Daenerys down from her mare and pitched both the horses.

She viewed the red sunset over the ocean it was beautiful and if she was not so scared of what was to come she would say it was romantic.

The hairs on Daenerys neck stood up and she twitched as Jon put his hand on her shoulder she closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment “Daenerys look at me.” He waits for her to open her eyes but she does not look at him “Daenerys.” Her eye focused on him now.

“I will not lie to you, it will hurt... at first; but I will do what I can to make it as enjoyable for you as I can.”

Jon cupped her chin with his hand and rubbed his thumb over her lips and placed his lips on hers his breath catches hers his lips are plump and soft he starts slow yet she finds herself relaxing to his touch, he places one hand on her neck the other on her back his tongue touches her lips she unknowingly moves her hands to his chest.

**He’s being so gentle with me.**

He pulls away for a moment to remove his top, she finds herself disappointed at the loss of his lips on hers but she sees the scars on his body she now believes he is a warrior.

He returns to her putting his lips back on hers and his hands on her shoulders very gently with his hands moved to the straps of her dress, He keeps her distracted while he undoes the knots of the dress it slides down her body exposing her to the world, to him making her gasp realising what he did.

He keeps his eyes focused on hers as he encircles and rubs the nipple of her perky breast with his fingers making her gasp again.

He lightly squeezed her breast she begins to feel heat spear through her body his eyes still focused on her before he pulls her face back to his trailing her mouth, he pulls away again still holding her, he slowly lays her down but returned his mouth to hers.

He slides his spear hand down her to her thigh before sliding it down to her front she pushes her thighs together and he pulls his mouth away from her “I’m sorry…. I’m nervous” he smiles at her “it's ok you don’t need to apologise.”

He returned his mouth to her she was enjoying his kiss now his taste, her core getting warmer to his touch she relaxed her thighs he moved his hand back she flinches but quickly relaxed to his touch.

He rubs his finger on her folds she is already a little slick but he wants this to be as good as it can be for her, Jon also does not want her to hate him for taking her; he wants her to want him to.

She begins to moan as he continues to kiss her while rubbing her, Jon stops suddenly and stands, she looks up at him wondering why he stopped.

He removes his breaches; she was relaxed before she saw it not so much now.

**How is that mean to fit inside me?**

Jon could see her begin to panic he moved back to down to her then beside her

“Dany I need you to relax and be calm it will make it harder on you” he cupped her face again before he moves his mouth back to her his hand back where it was, her moans returned.

After a time Jon moved over her to remove the last bit of fabric on her body which was soaked he laid on top of her his mouth back to her mouth, her breasts rub against his chest his member against her folds he removes his mouth from her and looks over her as if asking her permission to enter her, Daenerys looked him in the eyes “yes.”

_**Yes.** _

He moved and positioned himself at her entrance she waited for the intrusion Jon pushed forward into her, he grunted as her walls gripped around him Daenerys gave a slight yelp, he stopped and looked to her tears had begun to form in her eyes he waited for her, Daenerys took a breath the nodded, he pushed further and further into her slowly until he could go no further.

**Fuck.**

She bit her bottom lip as he pulled himself out and then slowly back into her as he began to thrust slowly he let out slow grunts as her small whimpers turned to moans as her core got hotter and hotter he began to speed up.

**Yes.**

Daenerys was bubbling at her core and became erratic as she dug her nails into his back and her legs gripped his hips by this point she cannot tell who peaked first but he gave a few hard thrusts as he finished spilling himself inside her.

Jon collapsed on to her his head nested in her neck how awhile they just lay there until he goes limp and slips out of her.

Finally, Jon rolls off of her but not before kissing her again, Daenerys then rolled over to him and rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her both still breathing heavily now and then Jon places a kiss on her head but they don’t speak for a while just rest.

Deanery can only ask why she does not feel ashamed or disgusted with what just happened Jon had taken her but when he did she wanted him to how did Daenerys go from being scared when she arrived to now being contempt glad even with what just happened.

Jon had also said he would not bed her again until she wanted him to, how would she tell him that she did.

**Jon.**

**Jon.**

  
Jon was all that was on her mind at the moment.

As for Jon, all he could think about was how grateful he was that Kinvara told him to go to Pentos he looked down at Daenerys, she had fallen asleep he would let her sleep for a bit but they needed to get back to camp he wanted to no needed to keep her safe.

**Queen Daenerys stormborn my bride of fire.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want names suggestions for Jons Arakh.
> 
> And for Dany's horse or I'll just go for silver like in canon
> 
> Next Dany adjusts to life in Jon's Khalasar and Visarys wakes a dragon.


	5. Don't Wake the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's thought on married life to Jon,
> 
> Jon and Dany play a game.
> 
> The Queen has returned.

Daenerys

It had been five days since they had wed and Jon had bedded her, he had been true to his word Jon had slept with her every night but he would not bed her again until she wanted him to, Jon wanted to Daenerys could tell but he did not.

Jon had assigned her two Dothraki handmaidens to help her integrate better with them Irri was teaching her to speak the Dothraki language, Jon was helping her as well the second girl was Jhiqui who helped with most day to day tasks.

Doreah the Slave girl her father had gifted them had decided to stay with them and had become her third handmaiden and the two had formed a bond in the time she had been in the camp.

Jon had allowed her to go into Pentos with company, of course, several of his men went with her one of his Kos as well she was getting quite used to riding her silver mare she was not great but Jon said she was quick to learn, she had named her Meraxes after Rhaneys silver mount as Jon had named his stallion after Aegon’s black dread he only smiled and gave a small chuckle.

She was still not certain what to think about her Husband, Jon was an enigma he spoke very little of his family in Westeros all she got from him was that his father had died in Roberts rebellion on the Trident and his mother had died in Dorne giving birth to him, he was raised in Winterfell by his uncle alongside his cousins who to him are siblings.

There was sadness in his voice when he spoke about it he had not had a good childhood though there was love still there she could see it clearly but he would speak no further say their names don’t matter yet and he would tell her more when it was time.

_**He does not trust me yet.** _

Apart from that he was stern and commanding with his people yet gentle and kind with them as well, Ghost was Daenerys shadow while in Pentos Jon had gone to speak with Her father and Illirio as well as send the rest of her stuff to their tent he would meet her back at camp.

_**I hope he has retrieved the Eggs** _

Ghost was ever vigilant and protective he allowed no one to approach her, he did not know without her allowing them to do so this was the first time she had seen him bare his teeth and his hair would stand on end she would place her hand on his head to calm him.

_**My brave white wolf.** _

Jon had given her some jewels for trading if there was anything she liked she bought some books on old Valeria and the dragons of old as well as a nice dagger for Jon his men had traded for some supplies.

They were headed back she thought of going to speak with her father but she still could not look at him for what he did to her.

 _ **Grandmother will be back any day with her Old Bear she will deal with him.**_ She wanted to be there to witness her grandmothers reaction to what her father did but Jon did not trust her father, not that she blamed him at this point she trusted Jon more than her father at this point.

Once they had arrived back Jon had not returned yet so she decided to head to their tent to rest for a moment, Daenerys eggs had arrived the chest was open and candles place around them but it was what was next to them that surprised her.

_**Where did he get this?** _

It was just like the others looked to be an oval stone but it was white like Ghost with red veins just like her black egg and warm to her touch it too it felt alive.

_**Ok, now we will have to talk.** _

Daenerys then placed her books and the dagger down and rested on the furs to rest before she drifted off as Ghost plopped himself next to her.

She woke to the clashing of metal and the shout of Jon’s men she rushed to see what was going on, fighting was not uncommon among them even in the 5 days she had been there she had witnessed many.

It was Jon, he and one of his bloodriders were sparing this was the first time she had seen him fight he was very fast much quicker than his opponent but he needed to be he was magnificent when he moved he was much more graceful and refined but it was over quick Jon drew first blood and it was over.

He noticed her but all she was thinking about was the sweat glistening down his chest Jon was a beautiful man she tried to keep her eyes on his face as he approached her, she gulped as he stopped in front of her he placed a kiss on her head.

 _ **I want him.**_ She did but she also enjoyed the game that was going on between them she had been teasing him and he had been teasing her and she would not let him win.

“Daenerys I would have woke you but Ghost, he was so comfortable I did not wish to disturbed the two of you.” He gave a cheeky smile to her.

“He seems to enjoy warming our bed, my darling husband.” She rebutted but kept a serious face he called it her regal face she was no longer scared of Jon he had shown her that there was no reason to be she now believed he would ever harm her.

“You hid an egg from me? “Her expression was unchanging.

“No, I merely wished to surprise you with it once your other eggs had arrived do you like it?” He was being playful now as they went into their tent hand on her back.

Daenerys spun around smiling at him “It is beautiful where did you find such a gift?” leaning into him.

_**I want him.** _

He leaned down closer to her cupping her chin and rubbing her lips with his hand “In my travels from an old relative a gift from him.” He pressed his mouth to her tongue enters him to taste him Jon’s hand trails her back she feels the heat again “Jon.” she whispers but then he stops and pulls away from her completely.

“I told you I would not bed you again until you tell you to want me to.” His cheeky grin had returned as he spun around and left the tent.

_**Did he just…..** _

This was not the first time Jon had done got the fire going but then let it go out he had done it every time they did this dance.

_**Again really Jon?** _

_**Fuck!** _

Daenerys dropped on to the furs then rests her head on Ghost’s side as if he was a pillow and she giggled to herself Jon was on to her game “shit…. now, what my wolf?” Ghost did not answer or even move because he is a wolf and did not care.

_**Jon you arsehole…** _

“No.” Daenerys got up and went after him she needed more of him.

_**A dragon takes what it wants a dragon gets what it wants and I want Jon no more games.** _

He just had wake the dragon, only she was not an angry dragon.

\----

The next day

Queen Rhaella

A loud smacking sound as the queen slapped his face

“YOU CRUEL, IDIOTIC STUPID FUCKING CUNT OF A MAN I CURSE THE DAY I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD, OF ALL MY CHILDREN YOU ARE THE ONE I AM LEFT WITH … HOW COULD YOU!”

_**My beautiful Daenerys the last piece of my darling Shaena.** _

She took another swing and it hit then a loud thud as Viserys hit the ground he was not slapped by his mother his time she a socked him in the face with her clenched fist.

“M.. Muna you need to understand.” He knelt hand on his face

“UNDERSTAND, WHAT I UNDERSTAND IS YOU SOLD MY GRANDDAUGHTER TO SAVAGE DOTHRAKI KHAL.” The queen screamed standing over him slapping his face again.

“40,000 men mother he can take us home 80,000 if he gets Khal Drogo to agree to help.”

“He saw on the god’s old and new sir Jorah said he would get me my crown.”

Viserys looking over to the old knight panicking.

“He likely still will but this Khal Ahesh is planning for the long term likely years this Khal is not like other Khal’s he does not just use overwhelming numbers every other enemy that has gone against him has fallen because he uses true strategy over just overwhelming numbers” the knight informed him looking at him disgusted.

Rhaella cupped her face in her hands she began to sob “I can’t believe it they're all gone My Rhaegar, Shaena and my baby Viserys and the monster who replaced him just sold the last piece of my children.

“M... Muna I’m still here I’m Viser…,” Viserys spoke as he got up.

**_He’s not him my sweet Viserys died with my Shaena and their unborn child._ **

“YOU ARE NOT HIM NOT MY VISERYS, HE WOULD NEVER SELL HIS BABY GIRL FOR ANYTHING”.

“Muna she’s still here, Daenerys is in the Dothraki camp as we speak with her husband.” He walked closer to her…

Clap! Another slap on his face “DO NOT COME NEAR ME YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER AND UNFIT TO BE KING.” She turned to Sir Jorah.

“Come, Sir, we are going to Daenerys I will have Words with this Khal Ahesh.” She spoke as they left the room Sir Jorah simply nodded and followed.

**_If he has hurt my sweet Daenerys I’ll slit his throat myself._ **

Viserys just stood there rubbing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wondering if people think Jon should tell Rhaella the truth sooner rather than later uncertain on if he should tell Dany as well, he won't tell Visarys.
> 
> I need pet names like Dany and Drogo had.
> 
> yep, Jon has an egg.
> 
> Next" Rhaella see Jon and Daenerys it is not what she is expecting


	6. the Faces of my children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Queen mother meets the newlyweds it does not go as expected.
> 
> Jon and Dany have a heart to heart she learns of Jons past it the north.

Rhaella

Rhaella and the Bear walked the Sands towards the Dothraki camp she was still furious at the animal that took her sons face and body, she should have left with Daenerys a long time ago but always felt she had a duty to her Son who had lost so much, but this was it the breaking point Visarys could rot now for all she cared.

All that mattered now was Sweet Daenerys she wanted to walk into the camp grab her Granddaughters hand as run as fast as she could away, but that would not happen a Khal would never allow his Khalisie to leave and kill all who tried to take her.

Rhaella would instead use every bit of her strength to make this life easy for her sweet Daenerys, The bear would stay as well she knew he would he was in love with Daenerys, a love he would never receive back from her, he was too old anyway and a disgraced man not fit for her anyway but keeping him around had use.

They kept walking the pace picking up, her choice she needed to get to Daenerys show her she was here for her she would not leave her again.

The Bear broke the silence “Your Grace what is the plan wait for them to be asleep then steal Daenerys away in the night because that is a bad plan this Khal Ahesh would have no problem tracking her with his beast.”

“Beast?” was all he got back from her.

“A wolf they say is the size of horse they say this Khal was bought here by slaves as boy from the North he freed himself while Impressing Khal Drogo so the Khal took him in made him one of their own, eventually he became a Khal named Ahesh it means Snow with a Khalasar 40,000 plus strong.”

The Bear continued “he uses this Khalasar to travel the Dothraki Sea, freeing slaves where he can they do not rape pillage or slaughter the weak, only slavers and people he deems worthy of death.”

Rhaella spoke, “You seem to know a lot about this Khal why?”

“I am of the North his story caught my interest I have my suspicions on who he is the name Ahesh, Snow was a clue but it is the White Wolf with ruby eyes that truly make me believe he’s the bastard son of a Northern high lord that went missing 5 years ago, Ahesh would be of the princess’s age now maybe a little older.”

Rhaella spoke again “I can sympathise with the young man’s story I really can but that gave him no right to steal my granddaughter Sir Jorah, this boy who was his high lord's father?”

“Ned Stark his bastards name was Jon Snow I saw him once when he was a boy seemed a good lad back then, he was good with a sword you could even say a prodigy but he held himself back so not to show up Ned Stark’s trueborn son.” The bear informed the queen.

**_Stark, I still feel for what happened to Rickard and Brandon Stark if only they had told someone what they were going to do._ **

****

**_Wait Ned Stark had a bastard I find that hard to believe._ **

“We shall see Sir Jorah, we will not sneak away but I will fill the Khal with fear as a warning if he hurts my Grandchild I’ll kill him myself.”

They had reached the front of the camp as to riders descended on them getting one look at Rhaella they saw the relation to their Khalissie, simply motioning them to follow.

What she saw was not what she was expecting Daenerys was smiling laughing as she sat there in front of the centre fire talking to a young man she could not see his face well, Daenerys was glowing more than she had for years there was a clump of white fur beside slightly out of sight she was rubbing her hands threw it.

The riders told them to “wait” while they informed the Khal and Khalissie of their arrival

As the riders spoke to the young man who spoke to Deanery’s she looked over to see her Grandmother she ran over in an instant jumping into her grandmother’s arms.

“Grandmuna.” is all Daenerys spoke as she cuddles into Rhaella as a child would but, Rhaella felt she was not seeking comfort from her just happy to see her this is not the same meek and fearful girl who did not want me to leave her.

Daenerys broke the hug turned slightly to face her Husband who was slowly walking over to then she saw it in Sir Jorah eyes this boy was indeed they boy he spoke of this Jon Snow, but it was not what the queen mother saw not at all even Jon could see in the way she looked at him how her breathing speed up she felt and saw something in him as if she knew who he was and that made Jon nervous.

**_His face, his jaw, nose, brow and lips I know these fetchers even his expression remind me of someone it makes me sad…_ **

Daenerys had noticed the strange look she was giving her husband Jon’s look to her was something she had not seen on his face before all his confidence had disappeared completely almost like she looked he was a child in trouble.

Sir Jorah spoke up before anything could be said: “You are him, Ned Stark’s bastard boy, how dare you steal Princess Daenerys hand you bastards truly are nothing but cunning, deceitful, cruel and greedy monsters who always steal and aim for things beyond what they can have just like the fucking Blackfyre’s.”

Before Daenerys or Rhaella could intervene Jon was Jorah was on the ground Jon on top of him as he pounded into his face, Rhaella stopped Daenerys from interfering to prevent her from getting caught in the crossfire she had seen this temper before in her sons both of them had it but the Starks to were known for it.

Rhaella could here Daenerys scream for Jon to stop over and over pleading over and over.

“Jon….please just stop… please for me.” Daenerys was now crying and that made Jon snap out of it completely, he looked at his wife.

**His eyes are dark grey with a glimmer of indigo….**

He just stood there over Jorah for a moment contemplating what had just happened like he had blacked out he looked at Daenerys shame in his eyes before disappearing into his tent out of sight.

“Not a bastard…. Ned Stark is not my father.”

Daenerys three handmaidens rushed over to tend to Jorah.

Jorah spoke, “I’m hurt.”

Jhiqui told him to hush before speaking “You are lucky to be alive nothing gets threw to the Khal once he is angered like that though I have never seen it before, he never gets that angry.”

**_Jorah hit a nerve no, a scar one that may never heal…_ **

Irri spoke, “The Khal is known to go into a blind rage when he doses like the wild wolf he says it is because the wolf’s blood runs hot in him he says.”

**_That went well._ **

**\---------**

Jon

**_Jon you fucking northern fool._ **

Jon knew he had blown it any progress he had made with Daenerys gone things her going so well they were enjoying each other’s company “Fucking Catlin Stark her words still haunting me to this day” Jon whispered to himself.

“Fuck.” he looked to his right hand it was throbbing he could not even close it skin was ripped off his knuckles he must have hit his armour in his wild fury he just hoped he had not broken something.

He sat down on the furs knees bent up his head in palms and just thought of Daenerys face the look she gave him with tears running down her eyes but nothing pure heartache he would have killed Daenerys sworn sword, her old Bear over what because he insulted him.

**_I’m pathetic still just that angry bastard boy after all…._ **

Time passed slowly Jon changed positions laying down looking up just at the ceiling.

“Jon…” her voice was quite she just stood there waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

He sat up he had difficulty looking her in the eyes he couldn’t now “I’m sorry…”

“Jon, look at me.” her voice was much firmer this time but still calm and gentle.

He looked at her this time “Some scars never heal especially ones calved into you with words telling you who you are.”

She walked over and sat next to him “Tell me.”

He pauses for a moment she grabbed him and sat his head in her lap “All of it everything, your burdens are mine to share as mine are yours, together remember.”

So, Jon, did he revealed everything about his life growing up with the Starks from him arriving from Dorne, his closeness to Robb and Arya, the distance Ned kept from him, the hatred and treatment of lady Stark and Sansa, how empty his life felt with the Starks, how Ned had betrayed him and how he was taken from the north, they spoke for hours eventually they were both just lying there her head on his chest.

Ghost had joined now but for the first time since they were wed, he chose to lay with Jon.

“Jon why did you lie to me about your family was it because of you though I would be ashamed to be the wife of a Bastard or a Stark?” she was not angry with him.

“I did not lie to you Dany that was Ned’s betrayal, I was never his son he was my uncle my siblings are my cousins I was never a Bastard and I’m not a Stark I’m…. I’m”

**_I should just tell her and be done with it…._ **

Daenerys snuggled closer into him “Jon you don’t have to tell me yet if you’re not ready.”

**_I want to Dany…._ **

He kissed her head “when I do grandmother should be present she will want to know.”

**_Shit…._ **

“mmhmm ookk…” she was falling asleep.

“Good night Dany” he spoke softly.

“mmmhhhmm..” was all he got back.

He drifted off not long after not realising someone walking away from the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that went well...
> 
> next chapter Jon actually speaks with Rhaella and Daenerys shows her eggs off as well as Ghost.


	7. Aheshvaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have a visitor in camp.

Daenerys. 

Daenerys had woken in the night Ghost was gone most likely hunting but Jon’s eyes were closed so he was not inside ghost, she would need to ask more about skin changing.

Daenerys left the tent to go for a walk within the camp she had asked her handmaidens to set up sleeping arrangements for her Grandmother and her Bear as they were not leaving her side again apparently, she was glad to have them back Jorah would be fine might keep his mouth shut for a while.

**_How could he have been so stupid, to walk into a Dothraki camp and provoke a Khal I will have to tell him never to speak of Jon’s Bastard status again._ **

**_Why does talking about his real parents hurt him so much, why is it so hard for him to tell me about them?_ **

**_He wants to but he struggles with it._ **

When she got back the tent was empty Jon had gone.

Something gripped her abound the shoulders with a hand and another was placed on her mouth.

“Now, now hush love don’t make this hard, you and I are going on a trip to Westeros King Robert Baratheon would pay dearly for you to kill you himself though I guess I will get to have some fun on the way home.

He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed his Dagger from his hip.

“You must be the dumbest person alive if you think you will even get 10 feet from this tent with the Khal’s wife,” she said defiantly

**_Jon will protect me._ **

“I have men creating a distraction, you see we all saw you in Pentos at the market knew who you were immediately it is our shot at riches and we all get to say we fucked a princess.”

**_I won’t give you or your king the satisfaction I would rather take the risk of death._ **

Daenerys chuckled at him “All you have done is ensured you and your men’s deaths JOOOONNNNN!”

“Then I’ll kill you now and take your head to the king you whore” but before he could raise his dagger to her throat his arm was grabbed

Jon was just looking at him he was either furious or dumbstruck with the stupidity of the plan may be a bit both. Jon grabbed her attacker’s throat and her attacker let go of her to try to fight back which he did not do very well.

Jon moved between Daenerys and her attacker but lost his grip on the attacker’s dagger arm, the next thing Daenerys saw was a dagger go straight into Jon’s shoulder but he only grunted a little and continue moving outside the tent.

**_Jon…._ **

Jon stayed silent as he threw the attacker to the ground; everyone was watching his bloodriders, Kos even her grandmother and Sir Jorah had been woken by the noise. Her attacker got up to run for it but Ghost had come silently from the shadows and bit down into his leg pulling him to the ground and shaking his head violently she heard the breaking of bones and the man’s screams.

**_Good boy._ **

Ghost stopped and came to her side he knew the rest was Jon’s right there it amazed her how in sink the two were like they were one mind Jon then wailed into the man but not like he did with Jorah he was in control it was still fury but of a different kind his men were watching they knew there Khal had this right to do this.

Once Jon had stopped beating the man he was calmly asking him questions while kneeling over him she could not hear him, she could still see the dagger in his shoulder blood running down his arm.

Her grandmother and her bear had come to her side. ”Daenerys sweetheart are you ok?”

“y.…yes grandmuna just in shock but my protectors are here.” Looking at Ghost with one hand on him then back to Jon still questioning the man he stood up.

“DAENERYS the arakh.” His voice commanding

“R….Right.” She went into their tent and grabbed the arakh they were gifted for their wedding, she spun around immediately back outside right to next to Jon holding out the weapon for him to take.

He had yet to use it said he would not until it had a name “Have you thought of anything Dany?”

**_Dany when did I become Dany._ **

“ **Snowstorm,** ” she replied looking at him

“Meaning it will be named **Aheshvaz** for **Snowstorm**?” Wanting confirmation from her.

“Yes Jon.” she nodded.

**_I hope he likes it_ **

He smiled then nodded “Very well this man will now be executed with **Aheshvaz** the Valyrian Steel Arakh of House Targaryen do you have any last words.” Asking the attacker as he is sat up.

“Fuck you, your Wolf and your fucking Whore.” The man spat.

Jon made a face of pity before he swung the weapon with one swift movement his head rolled on the ground. He looked down at his body for a moment before turning to her grabbing her shoulders gently “You ok.”

Daenerys nodded “What about you, your hurt bleeding.” Moving her hand near to his bleeding shoulder with the dagger.

Jon could see she was upset and shaken “This is nothing love a scratch I have live threw worse I’ll live through this” he gave her a peck on her head as he pulled her to his chest with his uninjured arm. “Come, love, I’ll clean and patch this up then we can get back to sleep.”

**_He’s only thinking of me he should think of himself for once._ **

“I’ll be with you in a moment I’ll just say goodnight to my grandmother and Sir Jorah, I only left to speak to check on you earlier but lost track of time and forgot to say my goodnights to them.” She lent in and places a small kiss on his lips and gives a small smile before she left his side he went into their tent Ghost stayed with her.

She stood before her Grandmother “I’m sorry Grandmother, Sir Jorah for my rudeness earlier I need to check on Jon.”

“Darling it is fine I understand your husband he is…. Not what I was expecting but you now have a duty to him as he does to you as I just saw him perform valiantly.” She cupped her chin with her hand smiling at Daenerys.

“Valiantly she was almost killed and where was he….” Sir Jorah spat getting a look of annoyance from both Daenerys and Rhaella.

**_I will have to talk to him privately tomorrow._ **

“Probably taking a leak he is still a man Sir Jorah and I will hear no more from you tonight…” Rhaella had raised her hand to shut him up then smiled back to her daughter.

“Now go Daenerys to your husband he is injured see to him.” Her grandmother spoke as she cuddled her then gave her a small kiss on her head “we will speak tomorrow just the three of us you, me and your Husband.”

**_Wait you should hate Jon for what has happened, Why don’t you hate him?_ **

“I shall go to him then Grandmuna goodnight” she turned and headed to their tent.

**_Grandmuna sees something in him, I can tell when she looks at him._ **

**_\---_ **

Jon

Jon was applying pressure to his wound after removing the dagger it would need to be stitched it seems, so he had sent Daenerys to fetch Irri to help she had tried cleaning it but the bleeding had not stopped, and she was getting frustrated with it the last thing she needed that after the night they had.

**_She too has the Dragon temper it seems….._ **

But that was not the full story she was getting frustrated with their game Jon was too but he was not letting her win.

**_Perhaps Dany would compromise?_ **

“My Khal, Khaleesi says blood not stop she needs help?” Irri questioned Jon looking at his wound.

Jon nodded looking at Daenerys he could see how disappointed she was in herself Jon Gave her a small smile “Daenerys why don’t you come and sit here and watch that way you can learn for yourself so next time you can do it.” He kept his voice gentle for her, she looked at him before nodding then walking over to him and sitting to watch Irri work.

Jon stayed quiet as he watched Daenerys observe and as she questioned Irri every step of the way not interrupting just watching she had handmaidens to help but if she wished to do it herself, he was not going to deny her that.

**_When she is not with me or her handmaidens she is lost she feels useless like she cannot do anything for anyone she hates relying on others._ **

**_I will need to start thinking of tasks to give her so she feels like she is doing something, contributing._ **

After Irri was done Daenerys cleaned the wound slowly gently before stopping to just look him in the eyes he looked back at her not saying anything to her before she leaned in and kissed him it was the first time she had initiated anything between them.

She dug her nails into his chest as she climbed on him and pushing him down on the furs beneath Jon needed this he needs to taste her she was straddling him slowly as he moves his hands to cup her breasts gently they were perfect fits in his hands he was hard for her.

**_Yes._ **

She stopped to whisper in his ear “We should get some sleep it’s late my Shadow Wolf.” she rolled off of him her groaned in disappointment as she cuddled into him “What love you started the game.” laughing at him he loved her laugh it always made him smile.

**_FUCK._ **

**_I don’t think I like this game anymore, we defiantly need to compromise._ **

**_\----_ **

Jon and Daenerys

****

Jon had woken up just a few minutes ago Daenerys was still sleeping he enjoyed watching her sleep as he played with her moonlit locks in his fingers her eyes opened he loved her eyes.

“hmmm, something on your mind love.” She smiled as she drew circles on his chest looking at him pretending she had not played him.

 ** _She’s learning._** Jon thought to himself

“Yeah of you how much I want you again, you played me for a fool last night my moonlit flower I hated it.” There was a laugh at the end of his sentence his eyes stayed locked on hers.

“Oh?” is all Daenerys said back with her cheeky smile.

**_Yeah it’s not so fun is it Jon._ **

“So I want to compromise, for now, we call a truce,” Jon suggested she raised an eyebrow he loved her expressive eyebrows.

“Go on?” she was intrigued by Jon’s

“I like this game I do and I want to keep it as our thing but fuck Dany I want you too much to keep playing it at the moment, so we should wait until one of us pisses off the other.” She was giving him a cheeky smile.

**_I know that look, I’m going to regret this later but fuck it._ **

“Very well my love a truce it is” She slowly climbed back on him but this time she removed her top giving him a look at her perfect breasts she leaned closer and whispered in his ear “I want you, Jon.”

She started kissing all the small scars on his chest slowly trailing her nails on his chest “Would you like to see why I have been spending time alone with Doreah my shadow wolf?” She teased him as she removed his breeches.

Jon looked at her, he had told her that she need not get Doreah to teach her to be a “better lover” as her father said Daenerys was looking for his response “I wanted to, for you not because my father thought it was a good idea, but for me too you.”

Jon smiled “Then show me what a dragon can do my moonlit flower.” Daenerys grinned before getting him to sit up as she straddled on to him again Jon was already rock hard and ready and the constant teasing from Jon had made it easy for her to get slick for him, she had wanted him for days now.

Their mouths danced so they could taste each other again Dany grabbed his cock in her hand stroking it gently before placing it at her entrance then slowly burying it between her folds and surrounding it with her walls” Fuck Dany” Jon groaned

**_He fills me perfectly like he was made for me._ **

Jon gripped her breasts in his hands as she slowly slid him in and out of her as she rode him, her hands now gripping him digging her nails into his chest she slowly sped up faster and faster moans and grunts were coming from both of them but they were muffled by the dancing of their mouths.

**_I need more of her._ **

Suddenly Jon flipped them over and began to fuck her like an animal but he kept his mouth on her as he pumped himself into her over and over again she was burning hot and on the edge of exploding.

**_Yes, Jon there he is my Shadow Wolf let him out let him devour me whole._ **

Daenerys exploded and not long after Jon filled her with his pent up frustration but he continued to suck on her neck and nibble her ear as he rested on top of rested only letting out a quiet “Fuck Dany” before he rolled off of her and she rested her head on his chest again kissing it occasionally she could feel his seed leaking out of her.

After resting for a while they dressed while still giving each other the occasional grab or kiss the moment the others back was turned.

Once dressed they made their way outside side-eyeing each other smiling Daenerys had her cheeky smile on while giving him a small laugh it was short-lived when Daenerys realized that they were not as quiet as she thought they were.

She could see it on everyone’s faces Jons men smiling while nodding their heads towards them the women were smiling as well, Irri and Doreah whispering to each other.

The expression on her Grandmothers face was one the embarrassment on her from hearing Daenerys in her lovemaking she had no clue what going on with Jorah he was just shooting daggers at Jon.

**_Oh, fuck were we that loud?_ **

She looked at Jon he gave her an uneasy smile and a snide comment “it’s what you get when you fuck in a Dothraki camp” she put on her regal face “What did you expect no one would hear us we live in a tent, this is what it is to be Dothraki,” His words did not change her expression

“Please just doesn’t start playing our game with me over this?” that brought back her smile “I believe we were going to meet grandmother properly this time?’

**_Whoops._ **

But Daenerys took no notice of his slip up simply nodding and grabbing his hand and walking with him towards Rhealla.

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon was going to speak with Raella but the chapter was getting longer and longer this chapter is mostly just Jon and Dany.
> 
> Next chapter: Jon speaks with Rhaella
> 
> Will be announcing something soon.


	8. Putting Pieces together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhealla speaks to Jon and Daenerys and learns more of his story.
> 
> Daenerys shows off her eggs and tells her some things Jon left out of his story.
> 
> Rhaella puts shit togeather.
> 
> will delete the announcement chapter soon

Daenerys

Daenerys felt like she was half the size she was as she walked towards the queen mother she should have realized everyone would hear them though she was hardly filled with regret over the matter and she had to get used to this it would be her life for now.

Her grandmother had put on the same face as her Jon had named the expression her regal face Daenerys know it was for Jon it confused her Rhaella was the one encouraged her to go see what got to Jon the night before when she should hate him.

Daenerys had noticed the face she was making when she met Jon it was the same face she made when she would first see her return from trying to get support for her father to retake the throne.

**_What is it about Jon that had brought out such a reaction from her what does she see?_ **

Jon was still holding her hand though he had tightened his grip he was nervous, this had also perplexed her Jon normally did not clear what people thought of him, last night begin the only time some had gotten to him like that Daenerys now understand why he reacted to what Sir Jorah had said to him and why he snapped as he did.

**_No child should suffer for the sin of a parent and Jon said Ned Stark was not even his father so it must make it sting even more._ **

Daenerys and Jon had stopped right in front of Rhaella and Sir Jorah who still had a scowl on his face while looking at Jon.

Jon took no notice of him and spoke first “Your grace I hope this time we get a chance to speak with no interruptions.” He smiled at this time.

“Of course Sir Jorah you may leave us I would like a word with my Granddaughter and her husband alone thank you.” Rhaella kept up her mask.

“Your grace it is hardly safe here for me to…..”

“Jorah myself and Daenerys are quite safe if we were in any danger something would have already happened by now.” Rhaella interrupted

“But last night….” Jorah continued

“Was 6 morons from Westeros thinking they had found a way to get in the fat Stag kings good graces buy bringing him a gift my men had been on to the moment they were observing my wife in Pentos even Ghost had warned me about them.”

“You knew, you used her as bait?” Jorah protested Both Rhaella and Daenerys were looking at Jon both masks on their faces waiting for an answer.

**_Surely Jon would not use me like that._ **

“What…. No of course not but I gave my men warning to be on the lookout two of them had made it into the camp Ghost had already killed one and alerted and my men it’s why I was not in the tent when the second attacked Ghost had woke me”. Jon explained

“Who is this Ghost?” Rhaella interjected

Daenerys answered, “Jon’s dire wolf, Jon is a skin-changer a warg.”

“Like from the northern legend’s?” Jon swiftly nodded to Rhaella’s question.

“Ok Sir Jorah, enough I would like to be alone with Daenerys and Jon thank you no more interruption’s go find something to do.” Rhaella Commanded.

Sir Jorah nodded shot Jon a dirty Look then stormed off Rhaella turned her focus to Jon and gave a small smile “I apologise for his behaviour I will speak to him later when I heard what my son had done I planned to storm down here an give you a piece of my mind and put the fear of the gods into you” she looked at Daenerys.

“However when I got here what I saw was this beautiful girl smiling and laughing like I had not seen since her mother died and she lost the man her father was.” " So you have done something right who would have thought I would see the pact of Ice and Fire fulfilled in my lifetime."

“The Pact of Ice and Fire?” Daenerys asked

“I’ll tell you of it another time but the quick explanation of it is a Targaryen Princess was to marry into the Starks,” Rhaella explained

“Not certain I would Count, I’m not a Stark” Jon explained.

“Maybe not but you are Ned Starks son a flick of a pen and you are,” Rhaella spoke.

“But I’m not I’m not his son, never was he lied to the world, his family and me about it,” Jon replied.

“Why would he lie to you?” Rhaella curious

“I never got an answer before I was taken by slavers, we were not speaking at the time, when I see him next I’ll find out all I know is he bought me back from the war he claimed I was his bastard son and planned to wait until I after joined the nights watch, of my own free will, of course, Ned promised he would tell me after I took my vows,” Jon explained.

“why?”

“it could have been many reasons but I think he just wanted to be certain I did not cause problems for the Starks for his real sons and daughters, he probably thought I would want was meant for my father but he lost everything I would have inherited by being on the losing side of Roberts rebellion and the winning side would not have been happy to know of my existence.” Explaining more of what went on with himself and Ned.

Daenerys questioned, “Your father fought for my family?”

Jon nodded “yes he died fighting for the Targaryens, and many on the winning side would not be happy to learn that he left a son especially the man who was meant to marry my mother.…” one of Jon’s blood riders came and spoke to him.

“I’m sorry you grace but something has been brought to my attention Dany why don't to show your mother your gifts I hope we can speak more soon your grace.” Jon smiled as he placed a kiss on her head and left

**_Oh, shit the eggs I have to show her the eggs._ **

“Oh yes, I had forgotten gandmuna come you have to see them they are incredible.” Daenerys grabbed her hand and practically dragged her towards their tent.

\--------

Rhaella

The Queen mother was nearly falling over with the pace Daenerys was dragging her she had a grinning like she was a child she had missed that face.

Before she had realised her and Daenerys had reached Jon and Daenerys tent she was standing in front of something.

“Look Gandmuna dragon eggs, real dragon eggs as Daenerys handed her a green egg”

They were beautiful she could not believe she would hold one again she had not held one since Summerhall an event that cost her family almost everything.

“They are beautiful darling where did you get them?” she asked taken away buy what she was holding.

“The cream, black and green ones were given to me by Illyrio as a gift for our wedding the white one came from Jon said he got it from an old relative in his travels.”

**_There are no Starks on this side of the works Ned and Benjen are both still in the North and I don’t think they would have an egg._ **

She gave the egg back and Daenerys put it away.

Jon’s story kept digging into her brain Robert had forgiven most of the loyal family’s so Jon was the son of someone who had no one to take his place and they have to be a powerful family for Ned Stark to need to lie but no such family came to mind.

**_I can’t put my finger on why he makes me so uneasy it, not a bad feeling seeing him makes me happy like I found something I thought long lost._ **

“Grandmuna? Are you even paying attention?” Daenerys with a look of worry on her face.

“Is something wrong I have noticed you seem to be lost in your train of thought every time you see Jon?” Daenerys was concerned for her.

Rhaella answered still lost in her train of thought “it is you husbands story I can’t put my finger on who his father could be and why Ned would take in another man’s son to protect him.”

Daenerys just smiled “because Jon was his nephew Ned took him after his mother begged Ned Stark before she died in Dorne he had already lost his father in the battle of the trident.

Like that it all began to fall into place Ned Starks was his uncle and Ned only had one Sister Lady Lynanna of House Stark who had run off with her son Her Rhaegar who had died on the trident fighting for her family and when he lost they lost everything.

 ** _It can’t be, it is too good to be true that a piece of My Darling Rhaegar_** **_but now I know_** **_why he makes me sad and happy when I look at him it the only thing I can think of that makes sense, I know he my grandson._**

Rhaella put her hands in her face and started crying as she fell to her knees Daenerys rushed to her Side “Grandmuna what is it what is wrong.”

“It can’t be the gods are cruel and not kind enough to bring a piece of him to me, I have to be wrong Jon can’t be his son, Jon has to be lying.”

**_I’m not wrong and Jon was not lying I could see the hurt in his eyes when he brought up Ned Stark about how he betrayed him._ **

Daenerys had realised her grandmother knew who Jon’s parents were “who gandmuna who were his parents” wanting an answer at that moment

“I can’t Dany it’s not my truth to share he needs to be here to tell you and I need to know I’m right,” she answered.

“Stay here I will find him and drag him here and get everything from him.” She stormed out of the Tent to find Jon.

Rhaella sat were she was looking around Jon and Daenerys tent an noticed the massive white ball of fluff on the pile of fur looking at her with his ruby-red orbs he slowly crawled over to her and place his head just before her knees waiting for her to make the first move.

**_How did I not see you laying there you must be Jon’s Ghost._ **

Rhaella just stretched out her arm to put her hand close to his head, Ghost moved forward allowing her to pet him.

When Daenerys finally returned to the tent Ghosts head lay resting on Rhaellas lap bringing a smile to her face “Jon is not in camp he went to speak to father we are beginning the journey to Vaes Dothrak tomorrow and left to inform him so you and me will have to wait until he gets back hungry?”

**_Jon is with Viserys?, Wait Jon is the Hier to the Irion Throne yet he vowed to get Visarys his crown._ **

**_I will speak to him about this; Viserys can never sit the Iron throne I won’t allow it now._ **

Rhaella just nodded and got up to leave but before they did Daenerys called for Ghost to follow he did happily at the prospect of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have re-edited the earlier chapters that needed it.
> 
> next: chapter Jon has some explaining to do.


	9. A kings Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reveals some shit.  
> Jon and Dany talk.  
> Rhaella and Jon have a small talk.

Jon.

It had been a long day in Pentos with Viserys planning the trip to Vaes Dothrak and explaining rules that must be followed not that the man cared to listen anyway, All he demanded is how after we did everything we need to do in Vaes Dothrak they were to leave for Westeros to take the Throne Jon decided he would wait to explain that taking the throne would not be as simple as just going to Westeros

**_I have never met a man with his head so far up his arse he thinks people are waiting for him to go and be king, that they have secret toasts in his honour._ **

“He so fucking deluded with himself, Dany must take after her mother and Rhaella she would make a great queen, no she will make a great queen” speaking to himself

**_I need to tell her and Rhaella soon grandmother is already probably putting things in her head._ **

**_How though?_ **

**_Dany I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark the true king and I tricked your father into marrying you to me._ **

**_Fuck! There is no way this ends well she will be angry for a while no matter how I tell her, I should have just told her last night when I was going to._ **

He was not far now from getting back to camp he could see Ghost was on the outer borders of camp most likely wait for him or hunting.

**_Something is not right with Illirio he wants his king gone far too much yet claims he is so loyal I will need to speak to Rhaella about him, he’s planning something._ **

Ghost had spotted him but he did not run instead when back into camp he could feel it in his mind Ghost was trying telling him something he pulled on his reins and headed back faster.

**_What’s happened?_ **

Everything seemed to be fine in camp no one acting out of the ordinary at all as he walked through camp to his tent he gave his horse to one of his men Ghost was waiting outside his tent.

When he got inside Daenerys and Rhaella was sitting on the floor Daenerys had an angry look on her face her nostril’s flared at him as she shot daggers Rhaella looked at him with a sad face.

**_Ghost was warning me, Fuck what did I do?_ **

He looked at Rhaella a tear ran down her cheek as she looked at him.

**_She, knows does Dany know? Is that why she’s so angry at me? Fuck today fucking sucks!_ **

Rhaella broke the silence “she doesn’t know though I think you should tell her, I’m just here now because I want to hear it confirmed buy to.”

Jon just nodded “yes I guess it is time.” He sat down between the two of them and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Growing up in Winterfell we would here the lord and smallfolk talk about Roberts rebellion how the Starks suffered because Rhaegar stole and raped Lynanna Stark and the Mad Kings murder of my grandfather Rickard and uncle Brandon Stark, how Robert Baratheon freed the 7 kingdoms from the Targaryen terror and avenged his beloved Lynanna,” Jon spoke slowly.

Daenerys went to speak but Rhaella put her had up to warn her not to interrupt “I hated Rhaegar and his father for the suffering Ned went through because of what I knew, but it was only the half-truth Rhaegar never Kidnapped or raped Lyanna he loved her and she loved him.”

Rhaella put her hand on Jons giving him a smile and a nod to continue “they married at the isle of faces in front the old gods and new…. After Rhaegar fell on the Trident Lyanna gave birth to a son, Rhaegars son.”

“Wait are you…” Daenerys breathing had slowed to a crawl her heart was pounding “Daenerys let Jon finish.” Rhaella spoke firmly.

“After Ned Stark arrived in Dorne to retrieve his sister he fought and killed the three of Rhaegar's best kings guard but also learnt the truth, that Lyanna had left Robert a letter she was not going to marry Robert and the next time she saw him she would be married to Rhaegar.”

Jon could see Daenerys knew where the story was going from here but she nodded for him to continue.

Jon took another breath. ”Robert did not care one bit as far as he was concerned she belonged to him, Lyanna told Ned how at Harrinhall if Sir. Arthur had not heard the commotion from the stark tent and walked in Robert would have taken her if she wanted him to or not, Ned was then handed a baby boy.”

Jon then took another breath and looked at Daenerys there was no anger in Daenerys eyes just sadness at Jon’s story she gave another nod.

“Robert would have murdered the baby and Lyanna knew it so as she bled to death on her birthing bed she begged her brother to protect her son, he did he took the boy home with him and claimed he was his bastard son Jon Snow to raise him alongside his children eventually he learned the truth and vanished.” Jon had tears in his own eyes he looked to Daenerys she had tears in her eyes but they did not fall.

Rhaella was giving them both a sad smile.

Daenerys spoke “So even Jon Snow is not your name do you even have a real name?” she was not angered with him just sad, maybe because she felt sorry for Jon or because he did not trust her to tell her

Jon looked at her sadly one tear slipped down his cheek “The way I see it Jon will always be my name it was who I was most of my life but I do have a name one my mother gave me.”

Both Rhaella and Daenerys looked to him for the answer.

“My name…. my real name is Aegon Targaryen.”

The three of them sat in silence for a while.

Rhaella got up to leave “I’ll leave you to alone you have much to discuss.”

“Grandmother?” worry in Daenerys voice.

“I’m Ok sweetheart I’m not leaving sad but I need to think on this alone.” She gave her sad smile Daenerys nodded, her eyes back on Jon he was not looking at her or Rhaella he seemed disgusted in himself for holding the secret from her.

**_Why do I feel worse now that the truth is out?_ **

“Jon before I return to my tent tell me one thing, did you vow to give Viserys a crown?” Rhaella had her back to him.

“No.” was all Jon said shocked Daenerys.

“He said you did.” Rhaella’s back still turned.

**_He will never be king._ **

“I vowed to put House Targaryen back on the Iron throne never said anything about giving him a crown.” Rhaella turned and smiled at him.

“Good Viserys can never be a King I will not allow it he is not fit to be a King but you Jon you will be a good King.” She turned and left

“Rhaegar and Lyanna would be proud of you and who you are I know I am.”Rhaella was out of sight when she spoke the words.

**_Rhaegar and Lyanna would be proud of you and who you are._ **

“Jon,” Daenerys spoke a small smile on her face as she grabbed his hand.

Jon just looked at her and gave her his sad smile.

“I’m not mad if that’s what you’re thinking I just wish you told me before grandmother figured it out and you had to tell me.” She squeezed his hand “don’t worry we will never tell my father who knows what he will do if he learns the throne is not his but yours.” She reassured Him.

**_Ours._ **

“Ours Dany what’s mine is yours you will be my Queen and not one who is at my side but who is by my side as my equal and I don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks, it is you and me together.”

“Together,” Daenerys said to him

“Have you eaten anything today?” She questioned

“No your father is a difficult man to deal with” he smiled

“He is now let’s get some food into you.” She smiled

At the mention of food Ghost finally entered the tent tail wagging.

**_That would be right boy gone for the storm but around for the meal._ **

****

****

Daenerys

She should be angry with him but sees not the reason he had not told her was simple she knew it, deep down he just wanted to be Jon Snow Ned Starks son having that taken away from him it stripped him of everything he was and everything he thought he knew.

All Daenerys did is smile and watch him eat thinking about his story he was Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lynanna Stark raised in secret and protected by Ned Stark luck him, she had lived life on the run from Roberts assassins, her mother murdered in front of her own eyes when she was 10 abused by her father when her grandmother was not around.

Why was it that Jon’s pain seemed so much greater than her own?

**_It is because when the truth came out he was pulled away from the world he knew before he could find peace with the truth._ **

“Jon do you hate being Rhaegar’s son?” this question shocked him Jon pause for a moment looking into the fire contemplating.

“I think I did for a while I need to get it out of my head that what Rhaegar did was a lie that he was not a monster, then I blamed myself for their actions, for what they did forsake duty for love getting thousands killed for it and leaving me alone without the love of a mother or father.” Jon looked back at her.

“Some of that came back when I married you, what you had gone through and suffered, what your father is that is on them and part of me hates them for it what they put you threw, more so than leaving me.” Jon turned back to the flames.

**_Jon blames himself for their actions._ **

“Jon they were in love, they would have loved you.” she grabbed his hand.

“Aye, they were and that’s why I get what they did when I look at you I would have done the same if it was me and you, I don’t know if I love you Dany but I know if it was you or the world I choose you because you have done more for me in a week than the world has my who life.”

**_You have done that for me._ **

Daenerys heart was beating and tears started to form. ”Jon in the last 7 days I have known you I have felt free for the first time, I was practically sold to you yet drawn to you like you I don’t know if this is love but if it is I want more of this and I want him to suffer for it.”

“Your father?” Jon questioned.

She shook her head “No Robert Baratheon he lied because he thought he was owed your mother she was his property and he slaughtered your father and had my mother murdered and in the process stole my father from me all because he could not handle that he desired a women who could not and would never love him back.”

“Robert could have stopped it all if he just swallowed his pride but no women had ever said no to him Lyanna, my mother she was the first and he could not, Ned hated himself for suggesting the betrothal to his father he blamed himself for her death.” He looked her in the eyes again but he smiled.

“When I received your father's message all I cared about was that you would make my claim to the throne stronger.” Daenerys just looked at him “but then I met you and spoke with you and saw that you were scared and lonely form that point I wanted you, I wanted to give you everything I missed out on, a family, love and one day a home and I will even if I have to bring everyone Fire and Blood to get it.”

**_Fire and Blood._ **

Jon cupped her cheeks with both his hands and kissed her.

Daenerys smiled and kissed him then stepped away “ we have an early start tomorrow I am going to bed are you coming?”

“soon.” Jon answered she turned as left “Your loss Jon Snow.”

\-----------

Jon

“I finally have you alone grandson” Rhaella walked over to the campfire and sat next to him.

“Aye, you do.” He smiled as he took a drink “wine?” he offered.

She shook her head “If I do I won’t be able to get up tomorrow Wife puts me out.”

They sat there for a moment he was amazed how much Daenerys looked like her even in her age she was still beautiful would Dany age as gracefully he knew Ned thought himself lucky he took after his Stark Mother.

“You look like him you know, Rhaegar you're shorter for sure you got that from your mother but your jaw mouth brow and nose are all his.” she smiled at him but now he could see it was happiness for what she had not what she had lost.

“Though Ned must have been thanking the old Gods you got your mothers colouring” she jested letting out a small laugh.

He laughed and smiled “I’ll bet he was don’t know what he would have done if I took after Rhaegar.”

“Rhaegar also put the weight of the world on his shoulders he would spend a lot of time brooding so you must get that from him though Daenerys seems to be helping with that I see.” She was still smiling.

“If brooding is a skill you can learn I would have perfected it being raised by my Uncle Ned and thanks to Rhaegar's natural affinity for it.” Jon joked.

“Ned Stark I know he wronged you but he is your father you had two of them Rhaegar, who never truly got to be your father and Ned Stark, who finally proved he was not perfect but like your parents chose love over duty because he loved his sister so much, I know he loves you.” She put her hand on his shoulder.

“I know he does the white dragon egg I got it at Eastwatch, Maester Aemon gave me it about two years ago when I went to go back to see Aemon, he told me Ned had been searching for me since I vanished sending pleas out to every place he could get them to from Westeros to Essos I still could not bring myself to see him,” Jon explained

**_I’m a coward when it comes to the Starks._ **

“I see, you know it’s funny if Rhaegar and your mother had lived you likely still would be married to Daenerys anyway.” They both laughed together “Nice work dealing with Visarys, vowing to take the throne without vowing to do it for him Rhaegar would be proud he has a silver tongue too.”

“I could never allow him to take the throne in a way I’m saving him from himself he would last a week before someone murders him I just hope he’s grateful.” making his grandmother chuckle

“I’m glad we could talk it makes me wonder if this is what it would be like to of had her in my life.” he gave a subtle smile.

“Jon if you need to talk if it is something you cannot talk about with Daenerys come do not hesitate just come to me” she kissed his head. ”I’m going to bed, good night go to your wife.”

Jon stared into the flames for a little while longer before getting up to go to bed.

**_I wonder if Dany’s still awake._ **

She was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the beginning of the long trip to Vaes Dothrak.


	10. Leaving Pentos behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Old Bear gives his opinion on events
> 
> Jon and Dany have some fun.
> 
> Dany and Rhaella talk about stuff
> 
> Dany reunites with her father.
> 
> Visarys learns of Jon Snow.

**She saw scales of black as she rushed over the mountings, skimmed through the clouds she could hear his thunderous roar as she dives down to the trees into a canyon faster and faster towards the ground black wing spread out before she hit the snow, she ascended again higher and higher now there was a shadow above her.**

**_The beast reflected the light above it with his white scale his shadow covered mountains the beast descended before her she could see him on the beasts back hair raven black, eyes dark as her beast scales her shadow lover._ **

**_Behind her were two more beasts one made of gold and the other emerald they dance the sky behind her._ **

The Old Bear

She was happy with the bastard, fucking happy that is what they found when they got to the Dothraki camp, Daenerys should have been miserable and broken, the poor girl had been used and defiled, and to top it off it was him Ned Starks fucking bastard Jon Snow how could he make her happy.

**_I have been with her for five years protecting her and not once has she looked at me like that way I deserve it?_ **

Queen Rhaella’s reaction did not ease Jorah’s frustrations.

The Old Bear had expected Fire and Blood from the woman but no the moment she saw the boy it all disappeared this boy ruined her Granddaughter stole her virtue and honour.

Yet she then had the gal to be mad at him for setting the bastard off she berated him and encouraged Daenerys to check on the mutt.

**_I am the one suffering I love Daenerys, she should have been mine._ **

Then the mutt had almost failed to protect the girl yet he was rewarded with Daenerys devotion, she had never tended to his wounds before.

Then the boy had the balls to make her scream to the sky just to show off Daenerys was his probably, to annoy him but, Daenerys was embraced and he just teased her about it, getting a smile from her.

**_I have never seen her smile like that._ **

**_I could have done that for you too Daenerys._ **

Rhaella had been miserable and upset all day by something the Khal did Daenerys was angry her and Rhaella were like that all day, the bastard returned spoke to them for a while and it was like there was nothing wrong at all a couple of hours later.

It was infuriating for Jorah to see, he did not know what went on last night but for whatever reason not only was Princess Daenerys more enamoured with the bastard than ever, he could swear the Queen Rhaella was as well.

**_Why he is just an honourless bastard who stole her they should hate him as I do._ **

This morning was no better he had again woken up to her moans as the bastard used her could she not see it what the boy was.

**_I wonder what Viserys will do when he learns he sold his Daughter to Ned Stark’s bastard._ **

**_I can’t wait till Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark learn that Daenerys had wed Khal Ahesh and the Ahesh is Jon Snow the two men had not spoken much since the war and now a bastard is likely to come between them._ **

\--------

Jon

He woke up feeling better than he had in a while.

**_No more secrets between us maybe that was what we needed._ **

She was still asleep when Jon woke up if he could watch her all day but at this moment he did not want to watch her he had other things on his mind.

She was still naked from the night before she must have expected him to not belong but when Jon had returned she was out cold and he did not wish to wake her.

Jon glides his hand down her side, over her ass down her leg and back up again just to see if she will wake, she gives an annoyed but playful groan as she wakes to set her eyes on him and smiling.

**_Gods she beautiful, I want her._ **

He does not even need to speak for her to decipher what he wants at that moment his mischievous grin spreads across his face is all she needs to see she leans over him putting her mouth to his as his hand grab her hips.

The spark is lit….

He pulls her atop him and she straddling his waist she can already feel his hard length she gives him a smile he begins to moan she leans into whispers to him “you're lucky I’m not mad at you Aegon Targaryen or I would be walking away right now.” she bites his ear before continuing.

**_I had not even thought about the game yesterday when everything happened._ **

She lifts herself grabbing his cock guiding it to her entrance; slowly she lowers herself onto him. He is deep filling her perfectly she does not move yet just looks to Jon smiling “Tell me Aegon what do you want?” she wants him to know she is in control this time he will not take over.

“You Dany I want you.” She smiles at his admission and leans in to kiss him as she slowly begging to ride him but it does not take her long to pick up the pace she can’t contain herself calling out his name in pleasure.

Daenerys orgasm caused her to walls grip him as she rode him setting him off as he emptied himself as she slowed down and collapsed on top of him “you are amazing Dany.” He just holds her as he slips out of her.

“We can’t linger too long my moonlit flower we have a long journey to start today” as she lifts her head to look at him.

“You know I’m not looking forward to having my father around all the time on this trip he is going to expect thing between us to be as they were before we married and he does not like it if I do not listen.” Jon sees the fear in her eyes.

**_I won’t let him hurt you anymore._ **

“You don’t have to worry I will protect you even from your father, if he harms you I will show him what it means to Wake the Dragon you are not his to torment any more you are mine to Pleasure,” Jon reassures him.

“What if my father is not here when we are ready to set off?” She questions.

“The fuck him he can wait in Pentos until we are ready to head to Westeros to come and get him.” Jon jokes.

“If we come and get him.” Daenerys grins at Jon.

“If could work very well for us.” Jon rebuts.

Daenerys finally leaves Jon to get dressed and ready to pack up and leave, Jon throws on his breeches and boots and leaves the tent so Daenerys can get ready.

**_If I stay I may be tempted to have another round of her._ **

Jon looks around camp everyone he sees is already beginning to pack up, he can see Rhaella helping Irri and Doreah with food, the Bear is close by he would say scowling at him but it looked more like sulking, Jon would ask Rhaella about it but he is very certain he already knows.

**_He lusts for Daenerys I would say he loves her but he does not seem to even know anything about her._ **

**_Ghost does not seem to trust him as well I will need to be careful._ **

“Is Daenerys decent?” Rhaella inquired “I would like to speak to her.”

“She is fantastic…. Oh, you meant… yes, should be wearing something by now go on in.” The queen nodded.

“You look lighter than you did yesterday Jon keeping your secret must have been holding you down, I’m glad it’s out in the open now it should make things easier between yourself and Daenerys and now I don’t have to threaten to slit your throat if you hurt her.” Tapping his shoulder as she went to speak to Daenerys.

**_It’s defiantly why I’m feeling better about myself the only people left I want to know now are My siblings and Robert Baratheon before I kill him._ **

****

****

**_\-------_ **

Daenerys

“Your husband seems to be in a much better mood.” Rhaella was standing just past the entrance of the tent looking at Daenerys face she was glowing today “As do you and you were already very happy when I got here.”

**_He is I like it._ **

Daenerys just smiled as she tried to do her hair Rhaella got her to sit down and started doing it for her “Yes well there are no secrets left between us I feel like all the barriers are gone now it is just me and him, you seem to be happier than I have seen you in years as well Gandmuna.”

**I feel free.**

Rhaella continued to braid Daenerys hair “Why would I not be I have you in my life who I have not seen this happy science you were a child and now I have found a piece of my Rhaegar lives and he is here with us.”

“What are we going to do about father?” Daenerys asked.

“What is there to do he’s not fit t rule and he is not the heir anyway Jon is as are any children you produce most likely within the next year yourself and Jon will have an heir,” Rhaella spoke.

“You know he won’t let it go that simple as far as he is concerned he is the last dragon if he finds out about Jon he will try to kill him in his sleep, me too for all I know I might already be carrying his child he won’t like that,” Daenerys informed.

“We will keep it quite as long as we can especially from your father but you must be careful, the Spider has eyes and ears everywhere and if Robert finds out about Jon it will likely be Ned and his children who suffer for it.”Rhaella explained, “We tell no one keep it between us three, so do not inform the Old Bear of Jon understand sweetheart?” The Queen mother explained.

**_I trust Jorah with my life, but not with Jon’s._ **

Daenerys nodded “I know the game is dangerous and secrets can be a deadly weapon.”

“All done now come we have a journey to help prepare for.”

Everything was set the camp was packed the horses almost ready Daenerys was excited to see Vaes Dothrak, it would be their home for at least a year Jon had said despite what her father expected who unfortunately had actually arrived early and he was already arguing with one of her husband’s men over the horse he was given.

It was a beautiful hose brown with a white hair flowing hair she had no clue what his problem was she sighed.

Her father saw her watching him and decided to walk over to her “My darling daughter.” He placed a kiss on her head pretending he cared he wanted something from her.

“Has your husband been kind to you Dany?” when he said it her skin crawled not like when Jon did it.”

**_I hate that name when you say it._ **

“Yes, father Jon has been very good to me treats me like I’m his Queen.” She commented

“Jon?” her father questioned

“Yes, father Jon is the name he was given by the man who raised him.” She explained to her father.

Visarys paused a moment then changed the subject” Anyway can you believe it the horse they gave me, it barely stands out at all hardly fit for a King how will people know who I am, not at all like yours or your husband's steeds he should have given me his.”

Daenerys explained, “The Black Stallion was a gift Jon received from The King of Khal’s Drogo when he became a Khal himself Jon would never allow anyone to ride Balerion.”

**_It’s also the only horse Jon can skin-change with._ **

“What about your hose then surely you are not as attached to it.” It seemed almost like a demand Daenerys was uncertain what to do she did not want to incur her father’s wrath.

**_What do I do where is grandmother? Where is J…._ **

“Daenerys is not giving you her horse ‘Meraxes’ it was one of my wedding gifts to her and the mare is already used to her, Your daughter is also comfortable riding her, the horse I gave you is not exactly common ether even in a sea of brown horses he would stand out” Jon had been listening to the conversation.

“Besides you are King Viserys, the blood of the Dragon your silver hair will let everyone know who you are not that you should want that yet or do you want more of Roberts’s assassins coming for you.” Jon both buttered her father up and scolded him at the same time.

VisErys thought for a moment before nodding to Jon and heading back to his horse.

Daenerys felt disappointed in herself “I… I’m sorry Jon.”

He put his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes “Daenerys do not apologise because you are still hunted by the past, it has been a week give yourself some credit you have come a long way, Besides I would have beat a man to death because he reminded me of lady Stark” he placed a small kiss on her head and led Daenerys to her horse.

**_My beautiful Meraxes how I adore you already._ **

She could see Sir Jorah speaking to her father she could not hear but they were looking at Jon Jorah had his normal glare on him.

**_Jorah is telling father Jon is Ned Stark’s bastard fuck._ **

Daenerys looked to Jon he knew as well “Jorah is trying to cause a problem between me and your father and in turn, me and you not that it matters now we are already married and it is consummated it’s too late now.”

**_Why, why would Jorah do this?_ **

However, her father’s reaction surprised even Jon “Ha you think I care Jorah that he’s the son of the usurper's dog as long as I get my army I don’t give a fuck who he is, Stop desiring what you will never have.” Her father then got on his horse in a very ungraceful matter.

Jon helped her on to Meraxes got on his horse and with her by his side Ghost a little in front of them and led the way.

**_This journey is going to feel much longer than it will be._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I need some advice on how long it takes to get from Pentos to Vaes Dothrak so I can plan the time jumps for the journey accordingly.
> 
> Next chapter might be a bit longer because I need to do some planning for some other characters like Ned, Robert and Robb and were to take their paths forward.
> 
> Next chapter: unknown yet need a good idea of how long Jon and Dany will be travelling.


	11. The Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned learns of Jons fate.  
> Jon and Rhealla speak.  
> Jon and Daenerys speak.
> 
> the chapter is shorter than normal but I wanted to break up the journey to Vaes Dothrak.

Ned Stark

It was true Jon Snow and Khal Ahesh was the same man, Jon was alive and well it was the news from Robert that shocked him even more.

Khal Ahesh had married Daenerys Targaryen giving Visarys an army of 40,000 Dothraki screamers.

**_Jon is married and he married Daenerys Targaryen of all the women in the world, seven hell’s Jon._ **

Ned was uncertain of what to do at this point he wished Robb or Benjen were with him at this point he could use the advice even if he told Robert it did not matter but Ned knew better it was far from over.

**_What game are you playing Jon?_ **

He and Robert had the same informant apparently, Jorah Mormont who for whatever reason had left out Jon’s identity from his report to Robert he was most likely concerned Jon would figure out Jorah was a spy if Robert knew who Ahesh was.

There had also been an incident with Prince Joffrey and Arya, Nymeria was missing and Lady, He was glad he got Robert to agree to at least send the dire wolf back to Winterfell despite the queens protests demanding Lady’s pelt for Nymeria’s crime, Robert seemed all too happy to appease Ned it had its uses.

**_My family had lost enough to Robert and the south no more Starks will pay for the actions of others, Joffrey’s temperament concerns me._ **

All Ned knew is a time would come when he had to choose between his duty to his King and the boy he raised as his son Ned whispered to himself “I won’t fail you again Lynanna.”

For now, he would continue to play his role but the moment Robert tries something he will grab his girls and head home he would not stand for Robert killing his blood.

\---

Rhaella

They had been on the road for about a moon turn; the days were long made longer buy her sons constant complaining Jon had simply told him he should have stayed in Pentos if he could not handle a trip of this size as they still had at least 5 moons to go, 6 if they stopped and stayed at Norvos and Qohor of which they had to pass through anyway to get to Vaes Dothrak.

Daenerys seemed to be enjoying they trip if she was not by her husband’s side she was with Rhaella or her handmaidens and avoided her father as much as possible, Viserys seemed to dislike the fact that Jons men would listen to Daenerys but not him as well, and he seemed to be getting agitated that none would follow his orders.

**_You’re not a king here nor will you ever be._ **

Jon simply told him “she’s my wife what’s mine is her’s but what’s her’s is not yours.” It made Rhaella laugh catching Visarys eye she knew he was going to be difficult going forward the only person in the camp who Visarys would even speak to was Sir. Jorah, herself and Daenerys

**_Ser Jorah has not changed his attitude but at least he is not provoking Jon most likely does not want another thrashing from him, Jon clearly understands what Jorah desires buy now._ **

“Grandmother are you well, you seem a little off?” she had to admit it the heat had been getting to her as was the trip Jon was clear

“Just a little tired I’m not a young maiden anymore” she smiled trying to ease his concern

“We are only about a day or two from Norvos we will rest there for two days or so even Daenerys seems to need to rest the long journeys can be hard at first even more so in the heat.” Jon was still concerned but not just for Rhaella, Daenerys needed rest as well.

“Daenerys and I cannon lose you to the heat, she needs you and I just got you in my life Grandmother so if anything is wrong you need to tell us.” It was almost a command.

“I will let you know Grandson trust me, I have no wish to leave you two alone with Visarys anytime soon.” Rhaella was always tried to elevate the mood Jon smiled and nodded before heading back to his wife.

The first time Jon called her grandmother both her son and Jorah seemed annoyed at it not that he cared Jon had simply replied: “He was married to Daenerys so she was his grandmother now as far as he was concerned.” Visarys nodded Jorah scowled but it was his default face around Jon.

Rhaella heard a screech and turned her head above it was a hawk or more so the same hawk that had been following the khalsar since they left Pentos she spoke again.

“Jon the hawk I’ve noticed it has been with us since we left?” Rhaella questioned.

Jon looked up “Yeah sorry that is Lynar, she’s mine I use her as my eyes in the sky to see what is ahead of us I have not introduced her because she’s not so nice she’s the reason I have the scar on my face.”

Daenerys spoke, “You’re own hawk did that to you?”

“yeah she did not like the first time I warged into her she retaliated, I should not have had her on my arm at the time our bond has never been as strong as mine and ghost’s she is still very much a wild bird,” Jon answered.

**_His warging still amazes me the fact that it is a real thing._ **

“Well, I like your scars so don’t worry, love” Daenerys leaned in to kiss him.

“I’m glad, because I can’t get rid of them” Jon joked back.

“You will have to tell me about them.” It was almost a demand for him from Daenerys.

“Not much to say most of them are from fights nothing more, one or two of them I got from Drogo the 3 the marks on my back were from a Khal who tried to kill him when his back was turned and his bloodriders tried to shoot Drogo with arrows I’m lucky I survived them,” Jon explained.

**_I would say he needs to stop being a hero but I know that won’t happen it is why his men fight for him._ **

Ghost was walking to her right the poor thing looked hot; Jon’s people would often pull the poor wolf aside to give him water to drink as did Jon.

She though a dire wolfs fur would be longer until Jon told her; he cuts it short to keep him cool.

**_You belong in Westeros like us boy where it is cooler._ **

The journey continued.

Daenerys.

Norvos

It was a beautiful city and being so close to the water the magisters gave lavishly to the Khalasar more than normal because of Jones reputation with the city's of Essos he did not pillage them like others, the magisters had greeted Jon happily.

Jon had told her never to mention the eggs any ware they went magisters hated Targaryens and their dragons and could not be trusted.

They still camped outside the city though Jon would allow her to go in with an escort of his men

She was happy to finally have a hot bath Jon had requested a tub for her from the magisters for once instead of just bathing in the cold lakes on the way. ”fuck Dany that’s scalding hot how can you stand it” pulling his hand out of the water.

She only laughed at him playing with the water “I have always loved hot baths and tolerated the heat most likely something to do with the blood of the dragon.”

“Grandmother and your father can stand this heat as well?” Jon asked.

Daenerys shook her head “No I’m an exception something thing my father hate that I can do that he cannot as we are both pure-blooded Targaryen’s.”

“It’s a pity you can’t stand it I would ask you to join me, my husband.” She teased folding her arms under her chin leaning on the edge of the tub grinning.

“Yeah no, I can handle pain but I’m not sticking my dick in that love.” Making her laugh

“You’re loss, Jon Snow.” She teased as she leant back into the tub.

“You handle the heat I’ll handle the cold once we head back to Westeros and set our eyes on the North love.” He pressed a kiss on her lips.

“How long until we are back on the move Jon,” Daenerys questioned washing her hair.

“Two days, I don’t want to linger here long.” Cleaning his arahk and the dagger Daenerys had bought him.

She nodded “good I don’t like the way the magisters were looking at Ghost I’m surprised they did not try to buy him off of you.”

“They have before but I have warned many people who look at him like that, I would set a city ablaze for him so they will not do anything.” Jon putting the dagger and arahk down.

“Speaking of the ball of fluff any idea where my valiant protector is?” Looking over to Jon.

“Grandmother mentioned food so he has no interest in us right now.” Looking back at her “If he’s not careful he going to get fat between you and grandmother feeding him.” He joked.

“Well, you only give him a big piece of meat with your meals.” Daenerys joked.

“He’s a dire wolf he needs to hunt, keep his skills sharp he has not been doing too much of it lately we will be rolling him off the boat once we travel to Westeros.” again Jon Joked making her smile.

**_But he’s so cute I cannot help it._ **

“He just makes me feel so guilty when I eat and he sits there staring at me with throughs beautiful eyes of his I can’t help it.” Dany pouted.

“Then we are lucky he is not a pup anymore you would be giving him all your food and be wasting away,” Jon spoke playfully at his wife.

“Speaking of food I should go make sure there is some left for us.” He kissed her head leaving.

Daenerys sat there resting in the tub.

The next two days flew by quickly and again they were on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some names for Drogos wife and Son.
> 
> next chapter: Dany learns something about herself.


	12. The Long Road pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is in charge.  
> Dany gets news.
> 
> Jon gets news.
> 
> Robb gets news.

Daenerys

They were close to Qohor, Jon had gone on ahead leaving Daenerys in charge of the khalasar in his absence to her father’s annoyance, her grandmother and Ser Jorah were fine with it.

Daenerys had noticed she had been feeling unwell from the long travel but her grandmother seemed to be worse so she ordered them to stop to rest from a moment.

Her father had complained that they were slowing his return to Essos by stopping before walking to Daenerys.

“Daenerys sweetheart we can’t wait for her anymore, the longer we wait the longer it is till I get my crown, I WANT MY CROWN.” He was standing over her clearly to intimidate her but Daenerys would not back down.

**_You will never get a crown._ **

“Then you will wait, father, I will not risk grandmothers life so you can wear a tiara.” She spoke as she got in his face.

Viserys was furious at his daughter's disrespect and drew hid sword “I will fuck kill you for speaking to me you little fuck bit…..”

Before he knew it he was on the ground and pulled away from his daughter by one of her guards Margor with she could not understand all of what he said so Irri translated for her “Khaleesi, Margor wants to know if he should kill the weak silver man for his actions.”

“No, he is my father; I wish not to see him dead.” She replied looking down at her father

“Khaleesi he threatened to kill you when the Khal finds out.” Irri protested

“I will handle my husband, however, this act cannot go unpunished for your actions father you will now walk to Vaes Dothrak or shear a wagon with the sick or elderly I take the horse my husband bestowed on you unless you can disarm Margor with you sword and prove you are worthy of such a steed,” Daenerys commanded.

**_So this is what it feels like to be in charge to be a leader, I like it._ **

“This is stupid Mother, Ser Jorah you agree right?” Viserys complained.

Ser Jorah had a face of disgust as he looked at the man “It is the Khaleesi’s will and her will is the Khal’s will I cannot interfere.” Was the bear's answer.

Rhaella looked at her son and simply shook her head before looking away again she was extremely annoyed with her son at this point.

Viserys simply look like a lost child he had no clue what to do and stood there in silence but Daenerys could not pity the man she once considered her father.

**_I will never be helpless again._ **

She could hear the galloping of horses Jon and his bloodriders had returned.

He stopped in front of everyone looking at her father and Daenerys he seemed to understand something had happened but simply looked to Daenerys for an answer.

“He has already been punished for his actions he will now walk the rest of the way or sit in a kart,” Daenerys informed him.

Jon simply nodded got off his horse and walk to Viserys to help him up which Viserys accepted before letting go of his hand Jon simply whispered in his ear “If you think dragons have a temper best not try to incur mine ask ser Jorah what it is like.” Then laying a single right kook on his goodfather.

“Never touch or threaten my wife or your mother again Viserys the next instance I hear of it happening it will not happen again,” Jon warned before returning to Daenerys.

“Where did you go husband?” Daenerys asked.

  
“To scout ahead in about an hours ride ahead we will set camp for the night it’s a good spot with clean water nearby.”

Daenerys simply nodded before giving her father a look of disappointment.

**_He would never succeed at taking back the throne even with an army._ **

Again they continued onward.

Jon

They were 3 days past Qohor not much had happened they had been given and generous tribute Jon had learnt that Qohor was were his men had forged Aheshvaz for a gift something they had decided to give him as a wedding gift, Jon just married sooner than they expected, Daenerys attitude had changed she had been in a bad mood for about a week snapping at the smallest slight or joke she did not find funny.

**_I thought they were funny._ **

She had woken up him up crying but told him she did not know why when Jon question her, Daenerys had been extremely sensitive to his touch, tired to the point he had to watch her when she was on Meraxus and to top it off she was vomiting every morning.

He had asked her to see a Dothraki midwife but Daenerys would just say she was fine and get angry if he pressed.

On the bright side, her father constant complaining finally got on her nerves and she had told him “Seven fucking hells father shut the fuck up no one cares.” Viserys was not even angry just dumbstruck by her outburst it made Rhaella raises an eyebrow.

**_Not going to lie she was fucking sexy at that moment._ **

Last night she woke up him up in the middle of the night because she was “Fucking horny and need him or she would not be able to sleep.” So he made her a deal he would fuck her senseless if she would see one of the midwife’s Daenerys was not pleased Jon was blackmailing her but she agreed to it.

She wanted him out of the tent for the examination however Rhaella had entered and was allowed to stay.

**_Whatever._ **

Jon to check that everyone was getting ready to set off for the day.

\---

Daenerys

“Something wrong sweetheart?” Rhaella questioned.

Daenerys shook her head “ Jon is just worried about nothing thinks I’m acting weird and I’m not well.”

Irri continues to do her thing touching places and asking about her moon blood.

Daenerys thinks on it “hmmm before the wedding I guess.”

“Your pregnant sweetheart that is what’s going on you have a little prince or princess growing inside you darling,” Rhaella announced to her granddaughter.

Daenerys was shocked looking at her grandmother then Irri who only nodded confirming she looked down at her abdomen smiling as tears began to well in her eyes.

**_A baby, my baby our baby._ **

She broke down in her hands sobbing Irri spoke: “Is Khaleesi not happy to be carrying the Khal’s child?” As she put her hand on Daenerys shoulders.

“They are tears of joy Irri, not sadness isn’t that right Dany” putting her arms around her granddaughter to comfort her.

**_A child, Jon and I are going to have a child._ **

****

“A family grandmuna…. Jon and I will finally be a family… a real family with a baby.” She continued to sob into Rheallas arms

“Oh, sweetheart this is no reason to cry you should be dancing and smiling to the news I know I want to.” She was rocking Daenery as she if she was a child.

Irri spoke again she was smiling “Do you want me to find the Khal for you Khaleesi?”

Daenerys only nodded her head while still cradled by her grandmother.

Irri left swiftly to find Jon.

After a while, Jon rushed into the tent accidentally stepping on Ghost tail who growled at him and he sat next Daenerys now taking Rhaellas job in cradling his wife “Sorry boy…. Dany what is it what’s wrong?”

“I’ll leave you two alone for this” as Rhaella got up to leave Daenerys simply nodded to her cuddled into Jon.

\----

Jon

It was quite for a moment.

“Dany…. Talk to me love, what is wrong.” He spoke to her gently.

“It’s nothing Jon there is nothing wrong.” She was still cuddling into him

“Then what is it why are you crying, love.” Jon pulled away from a little cupping her cheek and making her look him right in the eyes.

Daenerys lips were trembling as she spoke trying not to cry “it’s…. it’s a baby Jon…. I’m pregnant we are going to have a baby.”

Jon just stared for a moment not saying anything.

**_A baby I’m going to be a father……_ **

“Jon.” Daenerys calling for Jon’s attention.

He snapped out of it and looking back at her not saying anything.

“Is this alright us and a baby… it’s good right… we should be happy… I know I am but.” She was looking to him for any kind of confirmation

**_Fuck I’m going to be a father…._ **

Jon smiled to her “You’re terrified I know I am, it’s a big change…. Step for us... it will change everything for us but yes Dany yes it is a good thing…. And I am happy I’m just like you scared I had not even though about it.”

**_Can I do this…? No, I can do this._ **

“Growing up as a Snow terrified me of having children I promised myself I would never have a child with the name Snow but I’m not a Snow, I am Aegon Targaryen and this child will be a Targaryen too just like us so I should not be afraid Dany.”

Daenerys just smiled at him before cuddling back into him.

“Dany?” he whispered to her.

“yes, Jon?” she spoke back.

“Thank you for this for being my wife and now the mother of my children” he kissed her head.

“Your welcome Husband and thank you for giving me, Love and family…. Because I do you know I love you.” She kissed him after she spoke.

“I love you to Daenerys Targaryen.” As he put his chin on her head.

**_I can do this be a father, the father I was deprived of, the father Dany deserved our child will not suffer as we did._ **

“We will have to start thinking of names you know together,” Jon told her

“Yes, we will together,” Daenerys replied.

\----

Robb Stark

**_Father was right after all Jon is alive and a Khal of the Dothraki._ **

He was watching the message Ned had sent him confirming his suspicions burn in the fire.

 ** _He married a fucking princess, Seven hells Jon actually married at all_**.

**_I wonder what she’s like Daenerys Targaryen is she nice will she be good to Jon, is she as beautiful as they say?_ **

Robb sat down in his office chair to contemplate the news more he would love for his more to know about Jon just to see her squirm at the notion that the Bastard of Winterfell was not an actually bastard and the crown prince of the seven kingdoms and she had treated him worse than dirt, Sansa too she would hate herself for it she had be betrothed to a dog of a prince and almost got lady killed because she wants a fucking crown she did not deserve her.

Lady had arrived safe and sound and his uncle Edmure has people searching for Nymeria hopefully she will be found and returned home soon.

**_Father is worried if Daenerys falls pregnant Robert will try to have her killed, father says if he does that then he is done he will not stand for Jon's child being punished because Robert is petty._ **

**_If it happens he and the girls will leave King's Landing without warning._ **

**_I war comes we will side with the Dragons with Jon with Aegon Targaryen._ **

****

****

**_War is coming._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters's today.
> 
> next chapter: Vaes Dothrak.


	13. Vaes Dothrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany arrive in Vaes Dothrak
> 
> Viserys dose naughty stuff.

Daenerys

Finally, the Khalasar hours away from Vaes Dothrak home to the Dothraki, the remainder of the trip taking a little over 4 months Daenerys was clearly showing now at around 6 moons pregnant.

Jon and Daenerys decided to keep it quiet as long as possible which was about another one and a half-moons before her stomach began to show she was with child, Jon’s Khalasar was astatic her father was unpleased, which she expected it would not surprise her if he was planning to kill Jon at a later point and marry her off again for an alliance.

**_My father is upset because he sees our child as a threat to his claim._ **

Viserys loud complaining and outbursts had stopped after Jon knocked him on his arse and it was a whole moon before he even spoke to Daenerys again she had enjoyed the peace, the complaining returned however after Daenerys pregnancy became known to the whole Khalasar.

However, Daenerys was certain that the main cause of his complaining is that both she and Rhaella had stopped taking his shit and Jon had stopped referring to him as King or your Grace just Visarys.

Jon had also told him to control his temper because if he pulls his sword on anyone in Vaes Dothrak he will die and there would be nothing Jon could do about it drawing weapons was forbidden in the Holy city of the Dothraki and is an immediate death sentence, Viserys only replied with “That is a stupid rule, a king can do as he likes.” making Jon simply shake his head.

**_You’re not a king father._ **

Daenerys had found getting up and down from Meraxes had become difficult, however many were willing to help her with the difficult task she had also stopped pacing out.

Sleeping had become a little difficult Daenerys had trouble getting comfortable or she needs Jon’s help to sleep he was always happy to oblige with her request.

Irri had assured her everything seemed fine the baby was strong like the Khal and Khaleesi.

Daenerys had also noticed Rhaella was doing a lot better not acting as tiered and handling the long rides much better, she assumed her grandmother just need an adjustment period for life on the road like herself.

She could see them now the bronze horse of the horse gates they were massive and beautiful, there were no gates or walls or even fences surrounding Vaes Dothrak though one would have to be a fool to attack the Dothraki Jon was watching her while smiling when she finally looked to him he smiled and said: “For now this is our home, welcome home Daenerys.” She felt her heart sink into her chest.

**_Home._ **

**_Our home._ **

**_This place easily has more buildings than Pentos._ **

Jon let them down the Godsway in the centre of Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys had noticed that there were not as many people as she thought there would be “Jon I thought there would be more of the Dothraki here.”

Jon shook his head “It is very rare for more than a few Khalasar to be here but there is more than enough space for all of us to be here at once but the market place is always has a lot of people, it is a major trade hub for the west-easy cities of Essos.”

“Once we arrive at our hut I guess you could say home, I will leave you to settle in then come and get you to take you before the Dosh Khaleen I need to find out what Khal’s and Khalasar are currently here,” Jon informed.

Nodding at her husband “can I expect to meet Khal Drogo today as well?”

“Only if he is actually in Vaes Dothrak he may not even be here, I hope he is I would like to meet his son,” Jon spoke

“You have not met his son?” Daenerys was shocked by this revelation.

“No I was last here about a year and a half ago I have been travelling ever since, I told Drogo I would not return until I had found a Khaleesi he seemed fine with that, although he may be a little upset with me for not returning to meet his son time escaped me.” Jon seemed worried

“Drogo's not going to make me a widow is he?” Daenerys joked.

“I doubt it spilling blood is not looked on well, and technically Drogo did say the next time we meat I better have a Khaleesi or he would find one for me.” Jon laughed as he spoke “so it is his fault.

“Why does Drogo care so much about you having a wife?” Daenerys was confused.

“My ability’s as a skin-changer he wants it for the children of his, Stallion who mounts the world,” Jon answered.

“I thought to have a daughter was worse than a deformed son to the Dothraki?” Daenerys was now curious.

“It is but for him, his son deserves a Khaleesi that will give him sons who have what I have with Ghost and Balerion a lot of the Khal’s are envious of it,” Jon spoke.

Daenerys simply nodded.

“Well, here we are at home.” Jon stopped as he climbed down before hitching his horse

the hut was much larger than Daenerys was expecting Jon was quick to walk over to her and help her down from Meraxus and pitch her as well before walking Daenerys inside the hut was well decorated with furnishes and weapons she expected nothing less from him.

Daenerys was however drawn too, two of his weapons one was a long sword with a damaged hilt and pommel, it had the same dark smoky pattern as Aheshvaz it had a guard made of gold with a ruby at the centre.

**_Valyrian Steel._ **

Rhaella and Ser Jorah took interest in the sword as well but Jon waved them off before they could ask he simply told them “I will speak of the sword later with less company”.

**_It’s something special then._ **

The other was an arakh it was nothing special at all why someone would put it with such a sword was strange to Daenerys.

Before Jon spoke “this is the weapon I used to kill the slavers when I became one of the Dothraki”

However, Jon took the old arakh and moved it to one of the huts pillars and placed Aheshvaz in its place cementing the importance of the weapon in their home.

Jon took showed Rhaella then Jorah were they would be staying so they could rest as well “what about my father where will he stay?”

“I instructed Irri to place him in the hut to the right next door so he can have a place to himself the hut to the left is where you will find Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah if you need them,” Jon answered.

“The rest of our stuff should be brought soon especially the eggs” Jon informed her before Daenerys could ask he then led her to their room in the hut there was only one thing that came to her mind.”

**_A bed, a real bed finally._ **

She walked straight over and plopped herself on it and groaned making Jon laugh at her relief.

She could have fallen asleep there and then but she knew she wanted to get herself ready to meet the Dosh Khaleen and possibly Drogo.

“Just get some rest the day is still young Dany” Jon spoke.

“Are you sure?” Daenerys was concerned.

Jon nodded “I still need to inform the Dosh Khaleen of not only my return but both our marriage and your pregnancy, there are preparations that will need to be made I also want to find out who is here.”

Jon walked over to her as she lay on the bed kissed her then said “Rest Dany, just rest.” Then he left.

Before she knew it she was asleep.

When she woke Ghost had joined her on the bed snoring happily asleep.

Daenerys had decided to get up and walk around her home and make certain her eggs had arrived, but they had not which made her panic until she heard a voice “they are in my room sweetheart” she felt instant relief and turned to her grandmother.

“You were sound asleep and I did not want them to wake you I also let Ghost in so he did not disturb to buy scratching on the door.” She explained

Daenerys walked over and sat next to her leaning her head on her shoulder “did you rest as well?”

“For a while, you were out about three hours Irri and Doreah both came to check on you but we're happy that you were resting.” Rhaella caressed her head as she spoke.

“Jon has he returned?” Daenerys asked as she rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked making her smile.

Rhaella joined her grinning herself at the movement within “Not yet, have you two pick out names yet?”

Daenerys nodded “Yes we have settled on two names depending on if it is a boy or girl I will announce it and the stallion heart ceremony.” She squirmed at the thought of eating a raw heart.

Rhaella felt her stomach churn at the thought of even watching Daenerys at the ceremony “I know your worried that you will vomit just no I will likely beat you to it.”

Her grandmothers attempted to easy her nerves failed not making it easier on her “Please don’t if you throw up I know I will.” She joked back with a subtle smile.

Jon had finally returned resting next to her leaning back a sighing closing his eyes not speaking.

Eager to know what had happened “Jon?”

He opened his eyes and look at her seeing Daenerys and Rhaella waiting for answers “hmmm, Oh… right everything is set the Dosh Khaleen will see you whenever we are ready today, I still need to get a stallion heart will do it tomorrow and Drogo is here but I could not find him, I will try again later.”

**_He is exhausted._ **

“You look like you could use some rest, Jon.” Putting her hand on Jon’s shoulder.

Jon only nodded eyes closed again Daenerys grabbed his hand and led him back into their room “come get some rest although we will have to share with Ghost.” He simply followed she looked back to Rhaella giving an apologetic look she knew Jon had been having bad dreams he would not speak of.

They both lay on the bed Daenerys cuddled into Jon as he rested a hand on her stomach with the other arm wrapped around her “we can’t rest long I would like to get the meeting with the crones over and done it’s just easier one less thing to do.”

“Ok.” Daenerys did not argue.

Jon.

Waking up after an hour made Jon feel like he could take the throne right at any time Jon and Daenerys had already seen the Dosh Khaleen, it when as expected she was now a true Khaleesi, His Khaleesi and had already arrived back Viserys was arguing with Rhaella and Ser Jorah.

“Alright keep it down what’s going on?” demanded Viserys had been in a scuffle, Jon guessed with Ser Jorah which surprised him.

“I caught his Grace here trying to take the Khaleesi’s dragon eggs.” Ser Jorah spoke he was proud of himself.

“You have four of them, Illyrio should have given them to me, they are Daenerys's and by extension mine.” Viserys was in a mood Jon could see.

“Thank you Ser Jorah and no you entitled worm they are my wife’s and by extension mine, if anything.” Jon got right into Viserys face.

“You made a vow you owe me a crown you said you would give me my crown.” He was demanding.

“No, Viserys I vowed to put House Taragyen back on the Iron throne, never not once did I say I would give you a crown, I owe you no crown.” He pressed his finger on Viserys chest then gave him a shove back this statement shocked Viserys and made Ser Jorah smile

“How dear you touch me you low born northern brute of a bastard, you are beneath m…” before he could even finish the sentence Daenerys walked over and slapped her father across the face.

“Enough father please stop acting like a child the eggs are mine and my husbands if you touch them with your hands again, I will have Jon break all of your fingers.” Rhaella was getting uncomfortable now that threats were coming and from sweet Daenerys of all people.

**_Seven hells Dany._ **

Viserys went to strike his daughter but before he could he was bowled over by a blur of white fur Ghost stood over him hairs on end teeth bared with his silent growl, Jon did not think he had seen the man more scared

“Ghost to me.” Jon commanded the Wolf moved swiftly to his side he then spoke to one of his men then went back to Viserys “Enough of this bullshit for today Viserys you are confined to your hut Until I say otherwise Margo will escort the prince to his hut where he will stay for now.”

Viserys was annoyed at being called a prince shouting how he is the king over and over as he was escorted to his hut Jon simply pinched his nose.

**_What the fuck am I going to do with him?_ **

****

“Ahesh…”

**_Oh great just the impression needed._ **

Jon turned to the man who called his name “Drogo…. Marra” Jon simply replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Jon and Drogo might even do a flashback to the day they met.
> 
> fwi looking for a beta possible even a partner going forward.
> 
> and when Jon and Drogo speak it will be in common tongue because they are talking to each other.


	14. Vaes Dothrak II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned gets some new and makes an important decision.
> 
> Jon and Daenerys meet Khal Drogo and Marra.

Ned Stark.

Everything was a mess, Catelyn had taken Tyrion Lannister prisoner for the assassin sent after Bran, but to Ned Little fingers story, however, did not add up who would give an assassin their dagger.

To top it off the last council meeting when horrible.

He’d never been so angry with Robert he had sent assassins after Daenerys Targaryen, all because she was pregnant with a child, Jon’s child and he’d done it without even speaking with Ned who was Hand of the King.

**_Daenerys is pregnant with Jon’s child I need to protect them I failed Jon but I won’t fail my grandchild._ **

**_I must get word to Mormont, of assassin’s for him to be on the lookout._ **

Now he was not he’d thrown the pin right in Roberts's face and told him that he was done and to never speak to him again Robert just screamed and howled at him, that he would have his head.

**_The only head that will roll will be Robert's, I will hold the North and prepare for Jon’s return it is clear that war will happen eventually but for now, I need to turn the lords on Robert but how?_ **

He’d gotten back to his apartment and already told his men to prepare to leave lucky for him, Lord Wyman Manderly had business in Kings Land and had offed to take Ned, the girls and his men home, they would leave before midday Ned just had to tell the girls.

“Sansa, Arya start packing your things we are leaving for Winterfell with Lord Manderlys before midday.” He ordered his daughters.

“Why father?” Sansa demanded.

“Why Sansa, because Robert Baratheon is a pig who orders assassins after a pregnant girl, the Starks and the North will have no part in it.” Ned spat

“But what of my betrothal to the prince? I must tell my Joffrey.” Sansa panicked.

“If you think I will allow you to marry that little monster and no you will not we will leave before anyone even knows we are gone,” Ned spoke back to his daughter.

“But father I love him, He will make me Queen it’s all I have ever wanted I will never ask you for anything again, father please,” Sansa begged and pleaded tear welling in her eyes.

“ENOUGH, Sansa my word is final, we leave today, end of the story,” Ned yelled.

“Father, who does Robert want dead?” Arya questioned.

“Daenerys Targaryen and her unborn child,” Ned answered.

  
“So I will not be queen because you took pity on some, dragonspawn.” Sansa spat.

This set Ned off he was, the quite wolf, no more, the last time the girls had seen him like this was when Ned had learnt of his wife cruelty towards Jon.

He stormed over to Sansa and slammed his hand on the wall next to her head making her and Arya flinch “If I ever hear you refer to the Targaryens as dragonspawn ever again I will disown you, Sansa, they are not guilty of the Mad Kings crimes.”

“But what of Rhaegar, he raped and murdered our aunt,” Sansa argued as the tears dropped.

“Daenerys is innocent as is her unborn child, you, however, don’t think I do not know how you treated Jon, you Sansa are one of the reasons he is gone all because you are your mothers' daughter.” Ned spat.

**_I will have to address this behaviour once we get back home._ **

“Besides Rhaegar did not rape Lynanna, he loved her and she loved him it was a lie told by Robert because the prideful prick was jealous because Lynanna chose Rhaegar over him,” Ned admitted.

Arya spoke, “Father why have we never been told this.” Both girls were shocked by the truth.

“Because I was protecting the peace, after the war The Starks had lost enough and I just wanted peace for my family to protect what I had left.” Ned calmed down

“I will reveal more once we get back home everything, now pack your things.” Ned ending the conversation.

“Father what about my water dancing lessons,” Arya asked.

Ned smiled and answered, “I will speak to Syrio Forel and see if he will come to Winterfell.” Making Arya smile.

Ned could see the anger in Sansa’s eyes he could not trust her to reveal that they would be leaving to anyone she had already chosen a crown over blood once before.

As Ned left the room he told his guards that the girls were not to leave or speak to anyone.

**_Sansa sorry child, but I cannot trust you._ **

The day was long-winded for Ned had a run-in with Jamie Lannister but Ned managed to defuse it by telling him he was going North to sort it out, he had also spoken with Cat and revealed the situation to her.

Catelyn was not happy Sansa would not be Queen but once he spoke of the prince’s character she did not argue, all of them were gone by midday before Robert even knew they were gone.

Sansa cried and whined the rest of the day on the boat.

\----

Jon.

“Drogo…. Marra” Jon addressed both the Khal of Khals and his Khaleesi.

Drogo approached Jon slowly he almost looked angry it made Daenerys uneasy he was a massive man full of muscle long bear and by far the longest braid of any Dothraki warrior as he stood before Jon he put his hand on his shoulder.

“You were gone a long time to long, you missed the birth of my son, The Stallion who mounts the world.” his face remained neutral looking for Jon answer.

“You told me not to come back until I had found a wife Drogo, I am back now because I have a Khaleesi.” Jon stood his ground even if Drogo was a much larger man there was no fear from Jon

“I heard from the crones, She is beautiful your silver princess and already carrying your child I see” Drogo gave a subtle smile showing his approval of Jon choice in a bride.

“Well I am efficient, it is known shall I introduce you, however, her Dothraki is still not perfect so she may speak some wrong words.” Jon motions his hand towards Daenerys.

Drogo nodded putting his hand on his Khaleesi who was carrying their Son, to guide her for the introductions Jon could see Daenerys was nervous.

Drogo, Marra may I introduce my wife, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Daenerys this is Khal Drogo and his wife Marra, Drogo Looked Daenerys up and down before giving her a nod,

Daenerys spoke, “Jon has told me a lot about you, who is this strong young man.” Daenerys leaning into Drogo’s son giving him attention.

Jon translated for Drogo who answered, “Jogo name him for Jon.”

Daenerys could see Jon was taken back by this but he only said: “You honour me Drogo.” Giving him a nod of appreciation.

Ghost wandered up to Drogo for attention Drogo gave him a rub on his head in acknowledgement Ghost then turned to Jogo to give him a sniff then wandered inside.

Jon motioned everyone to go inside and they followed Jon spoke with Drogo and Daenerys and Rhaella spoke with Marra.

Drogo stopped before Aheshvaz “This is… where did you get it?” pointing to Aheshvaz.

“My men gifted it to me for our wedding we named it Snowstorm,” Jon replied while touching the hilt of the blade.

“Why Snowstorm?” Drogo questioned.

“Well I’m known as Jon Snow and Daenerys full title is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Snowstorm will go to our son one day so it was fitting that it was named after us,” Jon answered

Drogo just nodded “Your wife she is…. Happy with you Snow how?” Drogo asked.

“It was easy the girl I married was shy and frightened, I was slow and gentle with her, I also encouraged her to bring the fire I saw inside her out, the girl I met before we married would rarely if ever have spoken back to her father let alone stuck him like she just did.” Jon was looking at Daenerys as he spoke.

“Helping Daenerys become stronger like she has was the key to making her happy, the sex is also good so that must help.” Jon gave a small laugh as he finished the last comment also got a small smile from Drogo.

“Your Khaleesi’s father is he going to be a problem, I can kill him if you want.” Drogo offered

Jon laughed but shook his head “No I won’t have him killed, but if he breaks the rules I won’t stop you from ending him, rules are rules Drogo he has done nothing to incur death yet and unless he does I don’t want him harmed, understood Drogo.” Drogo just nodded in acceptance of Jon’s request.

“Tomorrow I will help you find good stallion heart for your Khaleesi.” It was more of a demand than an offer Jon just nodded there was no way he would change his mind.

“Drink Drogo?” Jon offed Drogo nodded in acceptance.

\----

Daenerys.

Marra was a beautiful woman bronze skin green eyes dark brown hair tall and spoke common tongue “I apologise if Drogo makes you uncomfortable with his silence towards you he does not speak the common tongue but for the Dothraki silence mean’s he approves of Ahesh’s choice in Khaleesi.” She explained.

“It's fine, me being uncomfortable is more to all this being new for me, I was hidden away most of my life Jon…. I mean Ahesh is the first to encourage me to come out of my shell but at times I still retreat into myself.” Daenerys explained.

“Oh so you know his name, how much more of Ahesh do you know might ask did he tell you of his mother?” Marra questioned.

Daenerys and Rhaella only nodded as Jorah was still present Marra seemed to catch on to why she only nodded simply giving a single nod herself.

“Jon has a habit of bringing out peoples strengths so you are quite fortunate there.” Marra smiling at Daenerys

“It is something I picked up on as well, I thought I would have found a broken mess of a granddaughter but I found a young woman smiling and the happiest I had seen her in years, Jon managed to finally pull her out of the cage she had put herself in,” Rhaella spoke proudly.

“Oh, so he was not giving me special treatment, because I’m his wife.” Daenerys joked.

“If not for Jon I doubt I ever would have gained Dorgo’s respect, I would have stayed his bed warmer.” She answered

“How did you gain the Khal of Khal’s respect might I ask?” Daenerys was curious.

Marra simply answered," Through the bedroom like most Khaleesi do, if there is any respect to be gained giving him a son his Stallion also helped.”

“He is a handsome little one, he will likely get big like his father; our child will likely be small like both his parents.” Daenerys joked while rubbing her belly.

“Thank you, if your child can fight like Jon they won’t need the size there are very few Khal’s who do, although he does sometimes look like he’s dancing Jon is always fun to watch,” Marra commented.

“He is, he also seems to enjoy being watched it seems to get him in the mood.” Daenerys looking to Jon for a moment.

Daenerys and Marra continued their conversation for a while.

\----

Daenerys

Drogo and Marra had left Jogo, he was getting cranky and wanted to sleep both Jon and Daenerys wanted to sleep as well, Rhaella and Jorah went right to bed Jon and Daenerys were relaxing on their bed ready to get some sleep Ghost had chosen to sleep on the floor.

“He’s not what I expected from all your stories of Drogo I thought he would be more menacing more brutish he was quite with me but relatively pleasant.” Daenerys stayed cuddle into Jon not even looking at as she spoke.

“He’s a little softer than I remember, I think maybe Marra has really gotten through to him or maybe being a father has changed him a little for the better, I don’t know Dany but he was not who I expected to come back too as well,” Jon explained.

“So when will I be eating this stallion heart, tomorrow?” Daenerys looked up at Jon.

“Yeah, Drogo was insistent on helping me choose a nice big juicy hart for you to eat.” Jon laughed as he looked back at her.

She gave a weak smile “What if I can’t do it?” Daenerys was concerned about her failing the test.

“Then it means we will be most likely having a girl Drogo will be happy.” Jon Joked Daenerys was not amused by his comment and sat up looking at him “In all seriousness Dany you can do this I know you can, If you fail so what I won’t think less of you and that is all that matters, if you think too much on it you likely will fail, worry about it when it is time.” Jon reassured her.

“It’s easy for you to say you don’t have to eat a blood-soaked stallion’s heart in a room full of people expecting you to succeed.” Daenerys still uncarting of herself.

“True, remember how I told you I dream I’m Ghost?” Jon asked Daenerys nodded back “I get more than just what he sees I smell what he smells, feel what he feels and when he kills his prey and devours it….” Jon was interrupted by Daenerys.

“You taste everything?” She lay back down into Jon after finishing his sentence.

“Yes.” Jon answered, “Daenerys, you will not fail I believe in you Khaleesi.” Reassuring Daenerys once more placing a small kiss on her forehead.

**_I can do this Jon believes in me._ **

“Now rest love you have a big day tomorrow,” Jon spoke softly to her rubbing her stomach.

“mmm…” was all Daenerys said back as she trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kicked my arse wring for Drogo was not easy.
> 
> looking for a beta and possibly even a partner going forward.
> 
> Next chapter Jon had a dream and Daenerys eats a stallions hart.


	15. The Stallion’s Heart and a Crown of Gold.

Jon…

****

**_The fire was large and the flames hot he watched her as she walked closer and closer to the flames, nothing Jon did stopped her she kept walking forward until the fires consumed her and he could no longer see her._ **

**_The wait was long the sun did rise as the flames died down his moonlit flower she rose out of the smoke along with four large beasts the largest stood directly behind her his scales black like the dread, two right a beast of green and bronze and his left cream and gold the forth moved himself to behind Jon._ **

**_He spun around to look at the beast its scales white and grey and eyes of Inigo, not as bulky as the dreaded beast behind his moonlit flower leaner and quick it’s size almost as large._ **

**_The white beast of death roared at before it blasted him with a hot white flame…._ **

**_And then he was awake….._ **

Jon was breathing heavily he looked to his wife Daenerys had not moved still out cold he needed to get some air he dressed his lower half and went to the hall of his hut.

Jon stared at his two _Valyrian Steel weapons before he grabbed the long sword and just held it in his hands._

_**I wonder if my father had this sword if he would have survived the Trident.** _

Jon felt two arms grab him around the waist he could also feel her round stomach press against his back.

“Was it the same dream the one you have been having for months that you won’t tell me about?” was all Daenerys asked while she cuddled him.

“It was and I will tell you about it in the next few days after today’s events are out of the way love.” Jon let himself out of her grip facing her with the sword in her hands.

Daenerys was having a closer look at the sword as Jon passed it to her.

“You never did tell me where you got this or what the swords name is.” She questioned still examining the sword.

“I got it from the old man at the wall.” Jon answered her she looked up “Aemon?” Daenerys asked Jon he simply nodded to her.

“The swords name?” Daenerys was still looking at him “Darksister.” It all Jon answered as Daenerys turned her gaze back to the blade “Visenya’s blade…” Is all Daenerys replied “The very same sword of House Targaryen.” Jon explained as he gently took it from her hand and placed it back.

“How did Master Aemon come into ownership of the sword?” Daenerys asked as Jon stood behind her and placed his arms around her “Brandon Rivers or Bloodraven was Lord Commander of the watch when Aemon joined the watch he gave it to Aemon before he went missing beyond the wall and well Aemon gave it to me.” Jon answered

“You love should still be in bed you have a big day tomorrow,” Jon spoke giving her a fake commanding tone.

“I could not sleep I might need your help getting there.” Daenerys spun around and faced him kissing him.

“As my Queen commands” Jon picked her up taking her back to bed.

\----

Rhaella

Rhaella was not certain who would throw up first Daenerys was having trouble devouring the bloody heart in her hands but her granddaughter just kept on going eating it down.

Everyone around her was quite Jon, Drogo, Marra and the Dosh Khaleen just watching her granddaughter eat the heart Daenerys would succeed Rhaella knew she would, Jon did as well she could see the faith he had in her in his eyes and Jon faith and encouragement is what bought out this strength in her granddaughter that she did not even see she was more dragon than any of her other children.

She turned her eye to Viserys her son has hated this new Daenerys he much preferred her caged and she could see he wished he had never given her the means to get out and fly freely, chained and caged dragons grow small and weak, but once let out and grown they are almost impossible to stop.

Next, all Rhaella herd was cheers and shouts of happiness as Daenerys had finished her task everyone was thrilled, Rhaella found ever herself cheering at her granddaughter as Jon walked to her lifting her into his arms and kissing her even though blood was still smeared on her face Jon did not care.

As Rhaella looked to her son again all she saw was fear, fear of the love everyone else in the temple of the Dosh Khaleen, he saw it everyone there loved her, Jon and his people looked at her with nothing but respect something he has never had and never will.

Then the look on his face changed envy that is what she saw so Reahlla approached him “Viserys I know that look, please do not do something stupid it will get you killed, no one will be able to stop it not Jon or Dany no one.” She pleaded with her son.

Viserys just looked at her with anger and disgust and stormed out.

Then the head priestess spoke proclaiming that Daenerys was carrying a great son one who would one day fight beside the Stallion who mounts the world, Drogo’s son she could see Drogo was pleased with the announcement it was not his sons Khaleesi that would be born this round but he was not going to complain about it.

Daenerys and Rhaella would have to talk with Jon about Drogo’s desire for Jon to give him any princess of House Targaryen for his son she did not want and would not let any of her great-granddaughters go through what Marra did.

**_Over my dead body._ **

She then heard Daenerys speak in Dothraki, Rhaella had learnt enough of it to understand what Daenerys had said: “Inside me rides a Prince and I name him Aemon for a great uncle who has guided Jon in times of turmoil, for me Aemon will be the prince of dragons and wolves.”

**_Aemon my first great grandchild’s name is Aemon Targaryen._ **

****

The Dothraki in the temple cheered and began to celebrate.

\------

Daenerys

Daenerys was enjoying herself the celebrating had gone into the night Daenerys and her grandmother had a good conversation with Marra and Drogo both were happy for Jon and her that they were having a good strong Son.

She had noticed her father’s exit after she ate the hart Ser Jorah had come back telling her he had tried to take her eggs again but could not get passed the guards Drogo had lent them so Jon’s men could celebrate.

Daenerys could see it he was getting more and more erratic she feared he may do something stupid soon she would have to tell Jon to take his sword from him before he did.

However, Jon was not even here some of his men had taken him away for something she did not understand what it was.

Then her father had returned he was drunk anyone could see it and he had his sword on him.

**_Fuck._ **

He was ranting and raving asking for Jon screaming how it was time for him to pay up her grandmother tried calming him down saying he was with his men.

However, Viserys slapped Rhaella across the face knocking her to the ground hard Irri was quick to her side to check on her.

“Father you need to calm down you going to get…” Before Daenerys could finish her father pulled his sword and pointed it at her unborn child.

**_You fucking idiot father…._ **

“I want what I was promised no more delays or I take back what is mine after I cut the mutt out of you and drop it before it father where is Jon NOW.”

Drogo stepped between them pulling Daenerys away from harm’s way and spoke while Marra translated for him “What Jon promised will come to be the Dothraki complete their promises.”

Daenerys looked to Rhaella she could see it by the way she was looking at Drogo, Drogo was angry and her father was a dead man.

Irri grabbed Rhaella and left with her grandmother pleaded with her to go as did Ser Jorah but Daenerys refused so Ser Jorah stayed.

Her father had relaxed seemed even happy until Drogo’s men grabbed him and broke his arm.

“Wait before you do I wish to speak with my father,” Daenerys demanded her tone shocking Drogo but he nodded.

Daenerys walked to her father and whispered something in his ear before returning to Ser Jorah’s side.

“That’s not possible I’m the last dragon, I want my crown.” Viserys was shaken by what Daenerys had told him but the Drogo threw a few handfuls of gold items into a pot over the fire.

Her father knew what was about to happen, and began pleading with her even calling her by the name she used to love to her come from his mouth for a moment he reminded her of her father the night she lost her mother it hurt her to see him like this.

“Look away Khaleesi.” Ser Jorah spoke but she did not

**_I’m sorry father, goodbye I will miss the man you once were._ **

“A crown for a King,” Drogo spoke in common tongue just before he poured the molten gold on his head as her father made an inhuman shriek with the pain before his lifeless body hit the floor.

“He was no dragon, fire cannot kill a dragon.” was Daenerys said as she looked at her father.

Not long after Jon entered the temple.

\----

Jon

Jon herd the scream as he approached the temple it made him pick up the pace he noticed Rhaella being rushed back to their hut by Irri, she had tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks and blood on her lip.

**_Viserys….. Fuck._ **

Jon entered the temple he could see the body of his good father with Daenerys standing next to Ser Jorah she appeared to be unharmed he moved quickly to her and embraced Daenerys

“Dany are you ok, what happened?” Jon questioned his wife.

“Father, he threatened to cut the baby out of me right here with his sword if he did not get his crown, Drogo did what Vaes Dothrak demanded of him.” There was no emotion in her voice “Drogo protected me from him.”

Her tone concerned Jon he knew Viserys was a cruel man but he also knew Daenerys still loved him she should be a wreck like Rhaella is right now.

**_Fuck._ **

Jon spoke to Drogo thanked his friend before asking him to wrap Viserys body and prepare it for a pyre to be burned the next day he and Daenerys then called it a night.

**_He was a good man once he should still be burned like our ancestors before us._ **

After Jon and Daenerys got home Rhaella was not in the hut Ser Jorah offer to look for her but Jon just told to leave her, she just lost her son and she must want to be alone for now if she does not return in an hour then they would look but Jon could feel it Rhaella was not alone Ghost was keeping her company.

**_Good boy._ **

Then Jon and Daenerys went into their room.

\----

Rhaella

Rhaella, she was a wreck the sound her son made as he died stayed with her, her last child was now truly dead Rhaella cried as she cuddled into Ghost

But she was more concerned for Daenerys and the tone of what she said: “He was no dragon, fire cannot kill a dragon.” It was heartless.

**_What was that tone Daenerys it was like she did not care what happened to him, I know the last year had been rough on her and her opinion of her father was low as was mine but she felt nothing._ **

Viserys finally got his crown.

**_Jon was right he should have stayed in Pentos._ **

Rhaella finally made her way back she needed to check on Daenerys the way she acted was not right.

As she enters the hut she could her soothing from Daenerys and Jon’s room so she went to check as she got closer she could hear it.

**_She was crying…._ **

She opened their door they were on the bed Daenerys nested into his she had broken down to let it all out they both noticed her Daenerys sprung up and bolted to her, they both broke down in each other arms.

**_It was an act she was putting on a face to hide her tears in front of Drogo…._ **

Jon eventually put both of his hands on their shoulders before he left the room leaving them alone together.

For the first time since Jon and Daenerys married Rhaella and Daenerys slept in the same bed for each other’s comfort.

**_All that matters is Daenerys, Jon and the baby Aemon._ **

The next day she laid her son to rest burning him in a pyre.

**_Go my son go be with your brother and sister._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Ned tells some truths to the Starks and The Khal of Khals prepares for war.
> 
> hopefully, we should be through the Dothraki stuff in the next few chapters.


	16. Truths are revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks return North  
> Cat and Sansa have a revelation  
> Robert tries something fishy

Warden of the North

Ned sighed softly a headache coming on from Sansa's constant whining and nagging about how she was going to be a "queen.", he just wished she would stop about the topic and let him be about it. He knew he would have to tell his family the truth about Jon, and he wasn't looking forward to how his eldest daughter and wife would react but he just knew that he couldn't keep the lie up any more not to his family he knew his nephew would be back with his new bride to take back what Robert had stolen from House Targaryen. He watched as they had ridden up to the gates of Winterfell a small smile on his face he was glad to be back home where his children could be safe from the Lannisters and Robert's wrath, he had called in his family into the great hall so they could talk in peace, he looked quietly at his wife and the red-headed child next to her that was his daughter the one he had pulled from the south and his wife was not happy at all berating him the entire boat ride to White Harbor.

"I called you all here today to talk about Jon, and the truth behind his parentage." Ned Stark started watching his family all except Robb who wasn't here as he already knew the truth about Jon. "Jon was never a bastard he was never even my son by blood Jon is the son of my sister Lyanna and her husband, Rhaegar Targaryen Jon is the true heir to the Seven Kingdoms." He watched his wife and Sansa's face turned into shock at the revelation at how they treated Jon before he left disappeared. As Ned stood to leave his wife caught his arm looking at her husband in stern anger and he knew that this would not end well.

Catelyn Stark

“Why Ned…. Why did you never tell me the way I treated that boy, if I had known I would have…” to say that Catelyn was angry was an understatement she had treated a prince as if he was worse than dirt she needs answers to why her husband never trusted her. Ned spoke he was calm for now “I did not know you well enough to trust you when I bought Jon home Cat, and by the time I did you had let the world know what you thought of “the bastard” I could not allow any change in behaviour bring suspicion to him.” Ned sat back down.

“If anyone had found out if Robert found out it was not just Jon who would pay Robert would have killed up all to get to Jon and I made Lyanna a promise that I would always protect him that is why this information cannot leave this room I hope you all understand that,” Ned explained to all the Starks.

“I would never risk our children Ned, How am I to ever look at Jon again the way I treated him the things I did to him how can I even forgive myself.” Ned looked to her he showed no pity for her guilt “Catelyn the only reason you care about what you did is because you now know Jon is the crown prince if he was just Lyanna’s bastard I doubt you would care how you treated him you most likely would have treated him worse because of what happened to Brandon.”

Catelyn slammed her hands on the table and stood up before shouting “How dare you, Ned, How dare you presume to know how I would have treated the boy knowing he was not yours, I hated that boy because he was a walking reminder of your betrayal, a betrayal that never even happened.”

Ned stood up and looked her in the eyes “Yes it was and you took all that pain and frustration out on a poor innocent boy, who grew up only ever wanting to be one of us to be a Stark, he was among us believing his cousins were his siblings yet he still felt alone like he did not belong and it was my fault as much as yours you tried your best to turn his siblings against him to make them hate him. Thank the old gods most of our children had better sense than you or me” He shouted back at his wife.

Catelyn sat back down before speaking again “Well it matters not now he is gone.” She was still furious with Ned and this would hardly be the last he would hear about it. Ned spoke again “He won’t be gone forever, Jon’s building an army in Essos so far they are 40,000 strong Jon will return and when he does we will fix the mistakes I made by helping him take his birthright”

**_He could be King, then…._ **

“Then in exchange for protecting him all throughs years and helping Jon retake the throne, he could make Sansa his queen it is only fair.” Catelyn noticed Sansa perk up at her mother’s plan but Arya started laughing getting their attention.

“Jon would never make Sansa his queen mother because he knows deep down Sansa is a self-centred brat and Jon would find marrying her disgusting as should she but she never did think of him as her brother anyway.”

Sansa shouted, “He’s not our brother Arya, Jon he is our cousin and mothers right he owes us he owes the Starks.” Ned shouted again “Enough you two Arya’s right, I would never ask Jon to marry Sansa as she treated him like dirt and there is also the fact that Jon is Married already.”

Sansa quickly spoke, “Who did Jon marry, father.” “Daenerys Stromborn of House Targaryen he married her over 7 moons ago she will be his Queen.” Catelyn butted in it will hardly be seen as legitimate if it was not acknowledged by the seven any of the other lords of Westeros would agree Ned any children they have would be considered a Ba…..”

Ned slammed his hand on the table “don’t you dear finish that sentence Cat the conversation is over Jon is married and Daenerys is already pregnant I do not give a shit what your cruel Southern Gods say about it.” He got back up to leave the room.

“Father…” Arya grabbed his attention “Yes Arya” Ned wait for her to say what she wanted. ”I don’t care about any of this Jon is still my brother and he always will be.” Ned put his hand on her shoulder “Then when we see him next to make sure he knows it, makes sure he knows that he is a Stark even if he does not have our name.” she smiled up at him “Father surely a Targaryen king would have a Targaryen name.” He smiled back “Aegon VI of House Targaryen.” He rubbed her head as he left.

**_Aegon the name of a King…._ **

Catelyn and Sansa just sat there both angry, one because no matter what she would never be queen and the other because she felt betrayed.

**_Maybe Jon would instead grant the North independence then my Robb could be a king._ **

****

Sansa

The world was cruel that was all Sansa though over the next few days her mother and father were still arguing about the situation with Jon and she would never be the queen her father had promised her he would find a lord worthy of her but still it did not make it easy for her.

**_If only I had been nicer to Jon then maybe he would choose me over the dragon whore._ **

She was happy at least to be reunited with Lady she was glad her father talked Robert in to just sending her home she was currently sitting on her bed petting her she had missed her. Arya was also happy to find Nymeria a had been found and returned to her, she hated the wolf for almost ruining everything but was happy to see Arya and her reunited, it made her wonder if Ghost was still with Jon or not her mother suddenly came in.

“Your Father is a stubborn man, Sansa he still won’t agree to demand Northern independence when Jon comes back, My children deserve crowns as much as him, even more so at least we did not start a war over Lyanna Stark.” Her mother had come to talk to her trying to get her children on her side but even Sansa knew the north still needed the south and if Jon granted one kingdom independence then they would all start asking for it.

**_I’m so tired of listening to this._ **

“Mother, father is right on this we need the south without them we die and giving the north independence would make every kingdom ask for it, and yes we did start a war Lyanna willingly left with Rhaegar she is just as guilty then you had Brandon run to the Red Keep threatening to kill Rhaegar but in the end, it was the actions of the mad king that started it and it may have ended better for everyone if Robert had not lied” she corrected her mother.

Her mother just looked at her the just walked out displeased that none of her children supported her on the matter.

Jon

**_Fuck Robert Baratheon I’ll fuck mount his head on the fucking throne…_ **

Jon and Drogo had just finished interrogating the assassin and dealing out his punishment for attempting to murder Daenerys and Jon’s unborn son and in turn, almost killing Marra as well to say Drogo was furious was an understatement Even Jon had never seen him so angry Drogo looked to Jon “Are you not angry Snow, he tried to kill your wife your unborn son?”.

**_No, Drogo I’m ha_ ppy as a peach **

Jon nodded “I am Drogo, I am your saw me take my fury out on the man but Robert is on the other side of the sea, So, for now, I will have to make do with saving my anger for when I meet the man then I’ll give him fury I have a lifetime of it for the man.”

“We both must reward the bear he saved both of our Khaleesi’s lives.” Drogo was always one to award those who protected what was his and he was right “again Jon nodded “I need to think of what to give him we can’t both give him a horse I’ll give Ghost a big piece of meat as well he alerted Jorah to the man.

“He must be punished Snow this Stag who sits on your throne, soon we will leave we must find a way to gather ships to cross I know you hate it but the only way I know of how to get there is through selling slaves.” It made Jon cringe the thought of doing to someone else what had happened to him he needed to think of something better.

“Maybe the cities of Essos would fairy us across the sea just to get rid of us we are not exactly well-liked we would be doing them a favour.” Jon was joking “Do you think that would work that they would just take us across the sea?” Drogo must have thought him stupid “I don’t know we could always find out, plus I would prefer to stay just a little longer Daenerys is around a moon away for give birth.”

Jon paused “I have people I can contact back home as well to find out what is going on there and where it would be best to land give me two moons at most I have news coming.” Drogo nodded “Drogo we must up the security Robert must know Daenerys is pregnant that is why he is so desperate the next people he sends my not be unarmed and might be trained to kill.”

Drogo nodded “We will but it would be foolish to send someone here again.” Jon replied, “It was foolish to send someone in the first place Drogo but he did anyway trust me the fat stag will try again.”

Jon was glad to have bought more time to find a better way to get to Westeros and for Dany to give birth to Aemon the last month had been difficult for her maybe it was because she was so small herself though Jon would never say that to her.

The difficult part would be after Jon was terrified of being a father even if he was excited for little Aemon to finally join them. It was likely what had kept Rhaella and Daenerys going after the loss of her father, Viserys was a prick but he was Rhaella’s last son and Daenerys father once long ago, yet they both held no anger to Drogo over his death well maybe the method Jon did find it ironic though death by golden crown.

They continued back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I'm going to be the co author here  
> \- azgayda
> 
> Next chapter 
> 
> Ned discovers what got his old fiend killed and a way to distract Robert in the short term.
> 
> Someone new joins the fold.


	17. Hope, Love and Aemon Targaryen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned plots.
> 
> Babe time.
> 
> Dany thinks back to her wedding night and what Jon gave her.

Ned

Roberts kids were not his kids the crown prince was a bastard, not his son, this is what got Jon Arryn killed, he had it away to distract Robert for now away to weaken his power with the Lannister’s at war with the Crown Jon and Daenerys would be an afterthought for a while. Ned was glad he bought the boy smith with him, Gendry would be safe here.

Robert had sent many Ravens both ordering and begging for his return even promising to stop trying to kill the Targaryens, Robert would not be able to help himself the moment Jon babe was born he would send more assassins after them so he would focus on the north and his family.

Catelyn was still not happy with him for refusing to demand Northern Independence when Jon returned she had no clue that the North needs the South more than any kingdom but he was done caring what she thought she was too much like her father.

“Maester Lewin could you send this raven to King Robert for me” Ned felt bad not warning Cerci about Robert but if he did he was sure something would happen to Robert then he would have to kneel to Joffrey and the boys and his mother were too dangerous to Keep near the crown he just hope the other two would make it out.

The Kids were doing well had been asking about Jon and his time in Essos, Arya was excited to meet another Targaryen, Theon had not been told he was not sure if he could trust him with this secret. Sansa had been quite still upset about not getting a crown and the way she treated Jon. Ned had stopped the girls from getting lessons on the faith and decided they would only learn about the old gods they were Northerners, not Southern lady’s he was a fool to allow it in the first place.

He had sent a warning to Jorah to keep a lookout for assassins though he was uncertain of his loyalty and how much he knew. Robb had been making a list of houses for alliances for when Jon returned he just wanted to help his brother, which was the one thing that had not changed Jon was his brother, Sansa seemed to be the only one who saw him as no longer being her brother not that she ever did.

* * *

Jon

**_Fuck fuck fuck._ **

It was time the babe was coming he paced around the hall waiting Jon had been kicked out of the room, he kind of understood he was getting in the way and too overbearing so Irri and Rhaella kick him out at Daenerys requested Marra to be allowed to go in the two had formed a friendship in there time in Vaes Dothrak, so he was watching Jogo so here he was with a young boy in his lap sitting in an awkward silence with Ser Jorah.

It had been the longest few hours of his life between Danys screams and the awkward silence Drogo left because there had been a fight and someone ended up dead so the Khals were called in Drogo told Jon to stay

Jon was surprised the man even spoke to him “The valyrian steel long sword does it have a name?” Jon nodded “Darksister” Jorah was surprised “Where did you….”Jon interrupted him “Maester Aemon of castle black gave it to me it was gifted to him by the former lord commander Brandon Rivers or Blood Raven as he was known” “Surly the slavers that took you would not have let you keep it” Jon shook his head “Aemon gave it to me, the last time I when to Eastwatch to speak with him the white egg as well” Jorah was silent for a moment “You have been back to Westeros before?”

Jon nodded “Once I was planning on staying but chose to come back, once I was back there I realised that growing up it never felt like home in Winterfell with the Starks, I was just a shadow in the corner of the castle to be hidden away, I love my siblings Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon Hell even Sansa but I never felt like I was one of them hell Lady Catelyn let me know that every day of my life there” Jon paused “Who would go back to that life I have more here now than I ever would have had in Winterfell, my only option was the wall a place for murderers and rapists.

He laughed “Here I am Khal Ahesh I’m married to Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen I will soon have a son, the future king of Westeros Prince Aemon Targaryen” Jorah nodded “So you do plan on taking the Throne for her Jon Nodded “If Ned Stark got anything right when he raised me it is that I am a man of my word I promised House Targaryen I would put it back on the Iron Throne and I will”

Jorah nodded “Good but a word of advice the Lord of Westeros they are not going to be happy with a…. I mean no disrespect…. a bastard beside her on the throne lucky for you Daenerys is a Queen ask her and you will be Jon Stark” Jon was silent “We will cross that bridge when we get there because unlike Viserys I know it will take years most likely” Jorah got up and walked over to Darksister.

“May I?” Jon nodded he took Darksister off its stand studying it “Magnificent does Daenerys know?” Jon nodded “Yes told her a while ago”.

Rhaella came out Jorah put the sword back, Jon stood up “Dany the babe?” “There were complications”

* * *

Daenerys

Everything was dark cold and quite all she could remember was intense pain then there was none she could hear mumbled voices but she could not move or open her eye she was stuck in this cold darkness had she died? Was this it for her? What of her son what of Aemon?

* * *

She thought back to the day of her wedding to Jon an hour after they had consummated the marriage.

“Daenerys you need to wake up we need to get back to camp where it is safe” she opened her eyes she was sore her legs felt like jelly and she could hardly stand and went to fall he caught her “wow Daenerys you’re spent aren’t you" she looked up as him he was worried for her she nodded “I just want to sleep” is all she said “You can sleep as long as you want once we are back in camp ok?” she nodded.

He helped her dress as she was slow; he walked her to her horse and helped her up then got on his own as they rode horses side by side he led her horse for her. Daenerys head fell on his shoulder and she struggled to watch the road ahead.

When she woke up she was alone in what she thought must be their tent she had a blanket over her.

**_Jon brought me here he could have woke me but didn’t._ **

She noticed the ball of fur sleeping next to her Ghost was guarding her he made her feel safe she rubbed his side and he turned his head to her and stared at her with his big red eyes.

“He has not left your side even food did not move him he likes you” It made her smile as she rubbed his head “I like him too” it was quiet for a moment “I brought you food you should eat” he walked over and sat next to her handing to her “What is it?” he answered “Horse meat sorry everything else was gone when we got back” she took it “it’s ok it is better than starving there was a time when we were lucky to eat once a day if that I would have been thrilled at having horse meat” she bit into it the meat was tough but she had tasted worse.

“Thank you Jon…. For not waking me…. For not hurting me” she began to cry then broke down “Hey, hey it’s ok Daen….” She interrupted him “No it’s not he sold me, Jon, my father sold me, he said he would let all of your men fuck me for his army even your horses…” “I’m sorry Daenerys I technically bought you….”

“But that the thing Jon today you made me feel wanted; you made me feel safe the safest I have felt in years with my father around; when grandmother is not here he beats me even last night I barely eat or sleep when she is not around” he held her while she sobbed into his chest Ghost sat his head on her lap to try and comfort.

“My grandmother tried to teach me about the seven but I could not stand it if the gods were real why do they punish me for my grandfather’s crimes, why do I have to spend every day fearing assassins, being sold or my father my fucking father Jon how can I believe in them?”

Again there was silence as Jon thought of an answer “You don’t, I don’t; not anymore anyway I have learnt to only believe in one thing and I think you should too” she looked up at him “What Jon what can I put my faith in?” he smiled at her “Yourself trust in your strength” Tears still streamed down her eyes “I’m not you Jon I’m not strong like you” he kissed her head “Yes Daenerys you are I would not marry a woman who had no strength you have just never been allowed to let it out so you can not feel it but I can see it in your eyes” she gave him a sad smile “How Jon how can I be like you?”

“You can’t Daenerys you can only be you and until you can bring your own strength out I will give you mine. Daenerys you are free from him he will never hurt you again he will lose a hand if he does you have my word, you do not need to fear anymore as I am the shield that guards you and that is the vow I made to you when I became your husband”

That was it the first time in her life since she lost her mother that she felt hope again that was what Jon became for her Hope but not for him but for herself to believe in herself.

Everything went dark again

* * *

**_Wake up Daenerys I have to wake up they need me Jon and Aemon need me….. I need them….. Please._ **

But she did not time passed for what felt like years she screams in her head to wake up she screamed for someone to help but nothing happened not for a while.

**_Fire I see fire it’s warm-hot._ **

Daenerys walked forward and stepped into the flames they did not burn she was warm she felt calm content for the first time since it went dark she heard a grumbling so she spun around the beast was black massive and it felt like fire like the black egg she reached out and touched its snout and heard a whisper in her ear “Daenerys Stormborn, mother of dragons, bride of fire”

She shot up her mother was asleep in a chair beside the bed but ran over intently “Daenerys sweetheart” she had tears in her eyes as she held her granddaughter “What happened? The babe” Rhaella answered “We almost lost you but Irri saved you…. The babe” Jon came rushing in He was holding the baby “Thank the stallion” is all he said.

Tears welled in her eyes “My baby….I” Jon sat on the bed next to her “May I present to you our Baby boy Prince Aemon Targaryen” his hair was silver like her but with ringlets like his father his eyes were blue “Dany he’s beautiful he’s perfect and he’s ours” He gave Aemon to her she felt tears streaming down her eyes as she laid a kiss on her son’s forehead then she looked at her husband and kissed him “He is Jon….. he is perfect our little Aemon” “How long was I out?” Jon answered” About two hours you lost some blood so you have to stay in bed for at least all day tomorrow and nothing to physical for a week after that your Khal’s orders”

Daenerys just nodded as she looked to her son again and pocked his cheek with her finger “I never want to go through that again but….” Rhaella answered “You want more I know I did” Daenerys nodded Jon smiled, “Well Irri say we need to wait awhile you need to heal you were split if not for her you would be gone” she looked up at him briefly smiled then looked back to her son “Well I’m in no rush to go through it again” Aemon started to make a fuss “Does he need to feed?” Rhaella spoke “It would not hurt you to try I will give you two some space” Rhaella got up and left “Get some sleep Grandmother,” Jon said as she left.

**He is so small...**

**Aemon**

She watched as she fed her baby boy then both she and Jon slept with Aemon between them both just watching their son as they drifted off to sleep.

**Hope, love and a family that is what Jon gave me all that is left is a home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took ages because I had writer's block when it came to this story hopefully the next one writes easier
> 
> Next chapter 
> 
> A small time jump and some people die


	18. Only Death can pay for Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter taking us much further forwad in the story

Over five years ago…

He panted heavily as blood cover him it was strange to Jon wielding a curved sword he had to compensate for the lack of reach though it did slice through flesh nicely one of his captors was alive and crawling away slowly so he walked up and grabbed him by the hair “P…please no I am just doing my….” Without hesitation he cut his neck Jon felt nothing for these men, they were animals no animals did what they did for survival.

He must have killed eight or so men it was a blur a large men approached him on a horse he spoke but Jon did not understand the sun was overhead so he could not make the man face out another man spoke “Khal Drogo says you fight well for a small boy” Jon nodded to him ghost approached Jon and sat at his side he two was covered in blood Drogo spoke again and the second man spoke “Drogo asks if the wolf is yours” and Jon put his hand on the pups head “Yeah Ghost is my dire wolf” getting a quick reply “Dire wolf?”

Jon explained “A Dire wolf is a rare breed of wolf they grow around the size of a horse though Ghost is just a pup still” Making the translators eyebrow raise he spoke to his Khal “Drogo offers for you to join us you fight well as dose you wolf” Jon looked down at his pup and closed his eyes.

**_I want to go home but is that what Winterfell was no I never felt like I belonged there anyway_ **

Jon nodded “Do you have a name boy?” the second man asked “The man who raised me called me Jon Snow” “Ah you are from Westeros a Northern bastard that does not matter here “ the man spoke to Drogo again he only understood one thing he said “Jon Ahesh” and Ahesh was what he became known as.

**_Let us see where this path will take me._ **

****

Jon

Drogo and Mara were dead, assassins sent after Daenerys and Aemon no doubt by Robert Baratheon Mara and Drogo were only scratched by them but their blade was coated in a poison of some sort hours later both were dead, to say Jon was livid was an understatement like him Jogo would grow up not knowing his parent’s and all because of the fat stag. However, Jogo would know the love of a mother and father he and Daenerys would make certain of it.

He watched as the pyres were prepared two one for Drogo one for his Wife Mara two of the assassins would burn with them Daenerys had placed the four dragon eggs on the pyre the two men were Dornish or at least that is what Jorah had said so Robert must have promised them something or they were trying to get into his good graces Jon was unsure the Dronish have always been neutral since Roberts rebellion why pick a side now.

Jon lit Drogo’s fire and Daenerys lit Mara’s and they watched as the two men screamed as they burned Rhaella was holding Aemon and Jora was holding Jogo Jon was watch Daenerys as she was slowly keeping forward close to the flames “Only death can pay for life” she said then stepping into the flames before he could stop her making Rhaella scream in horror yet for whatever reason Jon was not afraid he did not fear for his wife and Ghost was calm this is what he had seen.

The flames kept burning until the sun began to rise Rhaella was inconsolable and Jon was now holding to boy in his arms the flames died down and she rose the cries were like music Rhaella was pale and only said one thing “Dragons” Jon walked closer to his naked wife as all his men bowed to his wife as did Jorah but Jon did not she turned to him not saying anything.

Jon reached out to her shoulder white dragon sat to touch it the little hatchling immediately jumped to his arm Jon knew the dragon was his as largest of the hatchling the black dragon was hers.

One moon later.

Jon rode with the White Dragon he had become almost a permeated addition to his shoulder at this point Rhaegal Jon had named him for his father, the Green dragon had taken a liking to Rhaella Daenerys named it Shaerax, the cream and gold dragon who was the smallest of them she named for her father Viserion the largest of the hatchlings kept to the skies more than the others he was the most aggressive of the bunch, Daenerys had named him Drogon for the man who died protecting her.

They were in the red wastes headed to Qarth the Khalasar had grown to about fifty thousand some men joined to avenger Drogo and his Khaleesi’s death Jon planned to find ships willing to take them to Westeros Jon also wanted more men and Jorah had recommended the Unsullied of Astapor he hated the Idea of slave but they could always offer them freedom and with both the Dothraki and the Unsullied it would make them difficult to defeat they would cross that bridge when they got there.

“What is on your mind, my love?” She rode beside him “Just thinking what path we should take we need ships and I don’t know if Qarth will have what we need so we may have to split up from there and meet at maybe Yunki or Meereen, I would leave you with Ten thousand men of course for protection Qarth will not have the ships to spare for our Khalasar” Daenerys looked at him “You would have me deal with the Masters of Astapor myself how would I go about it, love?” I would give you most of our gold and wealth to take with you by ship but Daenerys you are a queen they will only wish to deal with you anyway” she went to speak but Jon cut her off “Dany no one knows yet and until I we get to Westeros we should keep it that way”

“I just don’t want to separate from you after what happened to Drogo” Jon Nodded “I know Dany but once we go home we will need to separate to lead our army’s in battle if we want to use the dragons and to meet with other lords, I don’t like it but we must do so anyway” she looked at him sadly he put his hand on her solder we have about two moon before then anyway and We will be in Qarth for at least a week anyway love” he leant in and kissed her cheek.

“This is a long road ahead and the dragons are so small and we want the Dragon Aegon and his sister-wives used to take the Seven Kingdoms only when they are full-grown will we leave for Westeros” Daenerys nodded.

Ned Stark

War had hit the Sevan Kingdoms Robert had killed Joffrey Waters, and had called for the heads of Cerci and her other two children making Tywin Lannister call his bannermen Ned had refused to get involved as had the Vale and the Riverland’s he was not going to waste men for Robert when he could save them for Jon.

Ned had a list of possible allies he could make but was not certain who he could trust the Tyrells had wed Margery to Renley Robert little brother as Robert now refused to marry again and had made Renly his successor infuriation Stannis who turned his back on Robert and took his men and ships with him the Baratheon’s were divided making them weaker Dorne was staying out of it like Ned though they would.

The biggest problem was Ned could not make deals on Jon behalf the last time he made a massive decision for him ended badly he could make alliances but he needed to keep his mouth shut at the moment about Jon and Ned was certain he could not trust The Tyrells or Martells with the truth and he knew what they would want from Jon and Jon would never marry another woman and Ned would never ask him to. The North it’s self-had nothing to offer until Jon was back in the Sevan kingdoms and to top it off he was now being pressured by the Northern Lords to marry off Robb and Sansa to their own.

Robb had left to meet with the Lord Commander of the Nights watch something about wildling attacks Robb volunteered for the job mostly so he could speak with Maester Aemon about Jon Catelyn did not want any of her children to leave Winterfell and had chosen to sleep in her bed since something Ned was used to by this point.

Tyrion Lannister was at this point a permanent guest for now technically he was a hostage but Ned knew he chose to stay as it was Safer in Winterfell for him at the moment he spent most of his time drink and doing other things or reading, He was technically a hostage at his point Ned would not allow him to leave as he could barging him later with Tywin if it came to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Qarth
> 
> Jon and Dany separate for a time


	19. Qarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany in Qarth.

Qarth

Jon

Entrance to Qarth was easier than expected Xaro Xhoan Daxos had offered his hospitality while they were in Qarth but Jon did not trust him making certain that it was their Khalasar who guarded the hall to which he agreed and understood Jon was especially wary of the thirteen as they were a little too happy to allow them entry into the city once they saw the Dragon Rhaegal was still glued to Jon’s shoulder he now wore leather over his left arm to stop him from scratching him so much.

Xaro did find it strange that the dragon stuck to Jon but he just said his mother must have been of Valyrian descent which seemed to satisfy the man both Daenerys and Rhaella agreed that keeping his parents identity secret was the best course of action, for now, everyone stayed focused on Daenerys and the dragons only giving Jon a look because of Ghost and Aemon.

Aemon and Jogo had some of Jon’s best fighters guarding them when they were not with him the rest followed Daenerys and Rhaella if they wanted the dragons they would need Daenerys, Rhaella and eventually Aemon to control them Jon would not give them the chance.

The Pureborn had refused to allow them to use their fleet which Jon expected, but Xaro had seen that the great and humble people in Qarth offer “Queen Daenerys” gifts and tokens from all over the known world she was going to sell except a crown that had been shaped in the three heads of the dragon she hoped it would give them enough gold to purchase the Unsullied and some ships for the ten thousand men Jon would send with her.

Jon had noticed an old man following and watching Daenerys but he seemed to be no harm to her or Aemon so he let him be only telling his men to keep an eye on him but not to engage he would make his presence known when ready but Jon Had been careful to keep himself as hidden from the man as possible.

Jon went to check on his sons Rhaella was with them but not Daenerys his grandmother looked at him “She went out with Pyat to go to a place called the House of the Undying she took Dragon with her” Jon whispered under his breath “Fuck” he turned around to leave “Watch my boys grandmother” he headed out the door and gathers some of his men and Ser Jorah decided to tag along then headed to the house of the undying.

It was ablaze as they arrived smoke billowing out of the cracks in the walls Jhogo and Rakharo are standing beside Daenerys she was covered in soot and dirty but looked unharmed Drogon on her shoulder Pyat was shouting at her he had no clue what he said but him drawing the Knife was clear but for nothing his men did their job in restraining the hysterical man.

Jon approached Daenerys she jumped in his arms “I saw him, Jon, I saw Rhaegar and Lyanna I saw them both” Jon Kissed her head “Sshh Dany not here to many ears and eyes” she nodded in response “Look at what she did the whore she destroyed them she must be punished” Pyat spat “Jon punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground “You took my wife into that place I specifically said where she went I went the next time I see you I cut you throat Pyat” the man stormed away Jon knew it was not over.

Walked back to Xaro’s palace “We can’t stay here any longer, they will retaliate with valance for this so we leave in the next few days we have enough ships for you and the men I want to go with you, you will take our boys and grandmother with you as well as Drogon, Shaerax and Viserion understand” she nodded “Rhaegal?” Jon answered her “He seems to like to stick to me so I will give him what he wants, hopefully, I can catch up to you in Astapor if not I will see you in Yunki or before you arrive in Mareen”

“I will clean up the mess here then leave” Daenerys looked at him confused “What are you going to do Jon” his expression stayed neutral “Nothing you are going to like but I want you to know this everything I do here is to protect you and our sons understood?” Daenerys nodded.

That night Jon’s men had decided Daenerys should were a bell in her hair for her victory against the undying she did not see in as a victory but Jon did say she destroyed the Maegi and sent their souls to hell so she earned it Daenerys questioned why Jon did not wear bell in his hair he simply answered that he still kept a bell of every victory but he only wore them for special occasions like their wedding, Aemon’s birth and Drogo’s funeral so she excepted the bell her first bell.

Jon had been right Xaro had said that Pyat was gathering the thirteen to bring vengeance on Daenerys for what happened the Ancient Spicers Guild had called for her death only Xaro had stopped the Thirteen form adding their voices Jon knew what he needed to do before he left.

Daenerys

She had been waiting for Jon to arrive as she prepared to leave Qarth she had her ships and most of the men had boarded she had an attempt on her life by a sorrowful man an assassin who used a manticore she was saved by to men Strong Belwas, Illiro had sent him to take her back to Pento for some reason but she was going forward not backwards maybe she would see what he wanted later on.

**_If I look back I am lost._ **

The second man got her grandmothers attention she spoke “Ser Barristion Selmy” she knew his name he was once a member of her grandfather’s kings guard and now from the usurper's kings guard

The old man looked to her grandmother “Your Grace” then to her “My Queen forgive me but my lateness is making the right decision to serve the true ruler of Westeros Robert is not a man worth serving one even Ned Stark and his brother Stannis have since turned their backs on” This revelation shocked her Jon had said that Robert and Ned were never as close as they once were before the rebellion but Ned had still served faithfully.

He knelt before her “Please your grace forgive me for my disloyalty and foolishness in serving Robert Baratheon all theses year and accept me into your service now.” She looked to her grandmother she nodded to Daenerys Rhaella seemed to trust the man “Rise Ser Barriston I hope you serve me and my family faithfully and that I prove worthy of your service and loyalty going forward” she decided she would introduce him to Aemon and Jogo later.

The man rose to his feet Daenerys spoke again “Ser Jorah please show Ser Barriston to a room on my ship” she could see her bear was unhappy with her allowing him in her service but Ser Barriston could provide Her and Jon with invaluable information on what was happening in Westeros and council going forward. “I agree with your decision Dany” Jon grabbed her from behind kissing her neck “He was always one of the knights I looked up to growing up I look forward to meeting him as who I am but for now…” Daenerys interrupted “Keep it quite I know love, I’m going to miss you I’ll miss your touch and…..” Jon kissed her again “I hope we made up enough time last night to keep us going till I see you again” Daenerys looked at him sadly “Not even close Jon”

He held her for a while “Take care of our boys of yourself don’t be reckless that is my job Dany I am meant to play the hero and make you worry not you “Daenerys laughed Jon then looked to Rhaella and hugged her “Take care of them and yourself grandmother” he kissed her cheek and she kissed his cheek back and nodded “You too don’t do anything foolish” he smiled Jon then kissed Daenerys one last time as she was dragged by Rhaella to the ship.

Daenerys only watched as Jon disappeared from view as they sailed away.

Jon

He turned to Xaro after his wife was out of view “Who tried to have her killed if I don’t learn who I will end The Spicers guild and the Thirteen before I go” He answered, “I do not know who wished the Queen death but it was not the Thirteen except maybe Pyat you have to understand..” Jon shouted “What I understand is Pyat took my wife there where she was attacked and her dragon, Drogon protected her what happened was Pyat fault, you are lucky I don’t turn this city to the dirt and if something happens to her or my sons I will be back and not one of you will make it out alive understood” Xaro nodded “Now if you excuse me I have some people to bring fire and blood” Jon and his men left the man behind.

Jon had been on horseback for a month now after leaving a bloody path through the Spicers Guild and killing Pyat Jon and his remaining me left Qarth Jon had told both Xaro and Pyat he did not want her any ware near the House of the Undying he had had is one experience years ago and did not what Daenerys getting lost trying to figure out what she saw like he almost did.

Jon knew to form her vision House Stark would be in danger eventually but he would not sail to Westeros just to save them he would just give them a warning “Beware the flayed men” House Bolton he assumed “and the frowning man between two towers” Jon had no clue maybe the twins so the Frey’s perhaps Jon simply warned the Starks with a message “House Stark belongs in the North so stay in the North ~Jon”

The other visions warned of a one-eyed man on a boat with a horn at its helm and a mummer’s dragon. The final vision was of Rhaegar and his mother sitting in a tower Rhaegar had called Jon Aegon the Song of Ice and Fire the Prince who was promised Daenerys had also seen a Blue Rose growing in the Sand.

Jon own visions were much simpler to decipher for him looking back now Jon saw Daenerys as a child at the house in bravoes with the red door and lemon tree she turned back to him and smiled she had said “You are a dragon too so remember that” he saw his uncle’s failed promise to his mother. He saw his wedding day to Daenerys and the dragon eggs she received and finally the Iron throne and Robert Baratheon he killed him there but he was not real but Jon knew he would make it real the last thing Jon saw was the wall coming down.

Jon laughed at the news he had gotten from Westeros Robert Baratheon was at war with the West all because his children were not his at all just three bastards being passed off as his it was ironic considering the amount of bastards the man had fathered and the fact that it was all set in motion by his uncle Ned who had turned his back on Robert better late than never and it was over the assassination attempt.

**_Did not know you had it in you Ned Stark_ **

Stannis had also turned his back on his brother refusing to allow him to use his fleet Stannis’s men seemed to respect him enough to follow him over his brother who claimed he was a King. It was good by the time they sailed to Westeros their enemies would be weak from fighting among themselves meaning it should be easy pickings.

Jon rode at the front of his Khalarsar Ghost beside him and Rhaegal above him screeching into the sky now Jon only thought of how much he wished to get back to his wife, sons and grandmother and how long these months of separation would be Aemon would likely be almost a name day old when they reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter
> 
> Dany on the boat and in Astapor


	20. Astapor and Yunki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter for today I was in the groove.
> 
> Daenerys path from Astapor to Yunki and beyond

Daenerys

“Ser Barriston Selmey Allow me to introduce you to my son Prince Aemon Targaryen and my adopted son Jogo” she had asked her Grandmother to bring the knight to her quarters on the ship for introductions he smiled as he looked at the boys “The prince he is the spitting image of Rhaegar dark silver hair and Inigo eyes though I do see some grey in there so I can assume Ned Starks son is Khal Ahesh I did not get a good look at him but I remember the description of his dire wolf snow white red eyes?” Daenerys nodded “Yes Jon Snow is my husband”

Ser Barriston spoke “If I may your grace some advice you may want to legitimise him as Jon Stark before you get to Westeros I know I may sound as if I am looking down on the man but the lords of the seven kingdoms will not like having a bastard as their King the faith especially” Daenerys simply answered “We will look at that when we do return but you are right when we do return Jon will need the name of a trueborn and he will have it but part of him will always be Jon Snow”

“Ser, if I may ask what made you turn your back on the usurper exactly” the knight nodded “Robert actions of recent years have been unfavourable to many Ned Stark was his hand briefly until Robert ordered the assassination attempt on you now I know why he turned his back on you, then he learned that his three children were not his but the children of Cerci and Jaime Lannister, he killed Joffrey on the spot the moment he saw him”

The knight paused then continued “Then he started a war to hunt down the other two Joffrey was a cruel monster like Aerys but the other two are just two innocent children I agree than Jaime and Cerci should be punished but the children no, when I spoke out against it like I did with his hunt for the rest of the Targaryen’s and said this is exactly why Ned Stark turned his back on him he discharged me from the kings guard so now I am free to serve someone worthy and here I am in front of you”

“Why did Illiro send you do you know why he wants me to go to Pentos?” he shook his head “He only said he needed you to meet someone important but I don’t trust him your grace he’s up to something with the spider” Daenerys shrugged “Oh well, we are going to Astapor to purchase the Unsullied” the knight frond “Your grace using slaves will not help your cause” she smiled “I have a plan trust me Ser I will not be using slaves my husband would not allow it he was taken as a slave himself but he agreed that the unsullied would be a great asset as they are the only army to have defeated the Dothraki” he nodded

“How long is it before you plan to take the seven kingdoms you grace” she took a sip of wine “Years I want my dragon grown and large like Aegon the conqueror and his sister-wives no point taking them to war only for them to be shot down now is there” he nodded “That is a smart plan let the Baratheon’s and Lannister’s weaken or kill each other and swoop in and take the throne before they can recover was it your plan your grace” she put her glace down “No its Jon’s but he is right on this the dragons need to be large and to strike fear in our enemy’s they do not do that yet” the knight nodded

She had set both boys down for bed for the night Jogo was a handful running everywhere he could and getting into everything he should not likely some of Jon’s men they ones who joined after Drogo and Mara’s death and her handmaidens were helping her with the troublesome boy who always seemed to have a smile on his face, she felt sad laying on her bed this was the first time she would not have Jon beside her since their wedding night she already missed his smell she did not even have Ghost for comfort like she normally did when she would go to bed before Jon so she expected sleep to elude her or be quite difficult for her to achieve.

She thought about bringing Aemon or Jogo to bed but she wanted both boys sleeping on their own and not relying on sleeping with her she sighed these months apart was going to be difficult for her.

**_What do I do now Jon?_ **

four moons later Just outside Astapor.

Time had dragged on she was right that it would but her Dragons were now hunting on their own and the size of a medium hound it was fun for her to watch then dive into the water and come out with fish to eat Drogon was the most independent of the three dragons with her making her wonder what Rhaegal’s temperament was Drogon was a little aggressive and she had to watch Jojo around the dragon as he had no fear, Viserion was the smallest and gentlest of the three always looking for her attention, Shaerax was in the middle in temperament and fond of her grandmother.

She had the dragons put in their cages as they got close to Astapor she did not want to risk them yet she had a plan but needed to be certain she had to use them for it she might just be able to purchase the Unsullied outright then put her plan into motion she did not even reveal this plan to Jon only her grandmother knew it Jon had told her “I want to hear about it once you succeed like the rest of the world”

**_Once you succeed not if but once_ **

She hated Astapor it disgusted her the way the slaves were treated and he knew what she was going to do was right she had come she hated that Ser Jorah had suggested this place that Jon even thought her coming here was a good idea but he was right they needed the men but the sight she saw one the Walk of Punishment almost brought her to tears.

She had spoken with Kraznys mo Nakloz who did nothing but insult her in Low Valyrian but he seemed to have no clue she spoke it she would use this to her advantage the things they put the Unsullied though were horrific and she would feel lighter upon the Good Masters deaths.

Daenerys second meeting with Kraznys mo Nakloz went well Drogon for every unsullied including the boy in training Ser Barriston and Ser Jorah both protested but she knew what she was doing this Kraznys mo Nakloz was so arrogant and thought so little of her that he underestimated what she was capable of She was the Wife of Khal Ahesh the wife of King Aegon Targaryen the White Wolf, she was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Bride of Fire he would know who she was before she ended him.

She now had a new companion Missandei of Naarth she offered for her to go home but Missandei had chosen to stay with her.

\------

****

Her three children flew above her in the sky screeching at their newfound freedom she had no reason to keep them cadged anymore and she would not she had done what she intended in Astapor the Good Masters dead the Unsullied are now hers and Jon’s and they have chosen to serve her she rode on her beautiful mare with Aemon and her grandmother was beside her with Jogo.

“I’m proud of you sweetheart you know that what you did here It is something Rhaegar would have done Jon will be proud when he hears of this” she was smiling at her Daenerys gave a sad smile back “I just wish he was here to witness it I have my second bell Aemon and Jogo is growing fast, Aemon will be walking soon and he will miss it” Rhaella nodded “unfortunately a King must sometime leave his family to go forward even if they miss the important things” Daenerys looked down at her son before she responded, “As Rhaegar did with Lyanna leaving her at the tower missing J…..”

“Shhh, Daenerys certain things must not be spoken aloud” Her grandmother had been quick to cut her off Daenerys only nodded “Right it is not the time I hope he is not too far behind us I miss him, grandmother, I have had trouble sleeping since we parted ways, I have you, Aemon, Jogo, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristion for company but I fell so….” She stopped talking as tears began to form in her eyes so Rhaella finished her sentence “Lonely, alone Jon changed your life Daenerys and this is the first time someone has given you something no one else ever gave you” Daenerys just looked at her sadly “Jon gave you himself and his strength and now that you have found you have had to find own strength you miss having his having him around to bolster your own”

“Do you know what Jon said to me the night before we departed Qarth” she shook her head? “I asked him if as parting was needed Jon said it was not to get to Astapor but it is for Daenerys she needs to learn to stand on her own two feet and accomplish stuff without me or she will never be the woman I know she can be, my presence here is holding her back because she leans on me when she can do anything she wants to on her own” She smiled a little

“He believes in you Daenerys you are the love of his life, his soulmate you are a woman who walked into the flames and freed dragons from stone, and he did not even fear for you he just knew you could do it” she put her free hand on her shoulder “Jon will return to you and he will be so proud to see you finally standing on your own two feet that you love him but you do not need him to do what the two of you have to, you will now only strengthen him and make the path the two of you are on easier for both of you going forward” that got a big smile from her.

“I still miss him though” she joked making Rhaella laugh “Well he is your husband I would be sad if you did not”

two moons later

Yunki fell easy enough it became easy to turn the Storm Crows and the Second Sons with ten thousand Dothraki and eight thousand Unsullied at her back the sellsword companies were not stupid enough to fight her on this especially with the promise of the Khalasar’s Khal having another forty thousand coming up behind her though she did not know when that would be.

Daario Naharis had pledged himself to her and had been relentless trying to get her into bed she had simply told him “Lord Naharis I am but a married woman what would my husband think and I am but so loyal to him” he did not seem to care “Any married man who leave a woman of such great beauty alone does not deserve her “He made her roll her eyes “Sorry Daario I will always be faithful to my husband so your efforts are for nought” Daario simply smirked “I have yet to meet a woman who could not say no to my effort I am confident you will be mine”

He had kept his efforts up the whole trip once they left Yunki and it was tiresome if she had, to be honest, Jogo had started talking and Aemon was walking and Jon had missed his first name day the dragons were becoming difficult and aggressive they were the size of large hounds but were very protective of her especially Drogon she was getting tired and Just wanted Jon by her side again she had almost been brought to tears and had woken up a couple of times crying both her grandmother and Missandei had been taking it in turns sleeping with her.

She was sitting holding her son by the campfire as tents were set up for the night with Missandei, Rhaella, Ser Barristion and Ser Jorah Darrio had left to go do his own as Daenerys had again rebutted his advances. It was quiet at first but the sound got louder Grey Worm approached “Your Grace a large group of riders approaches”

Daenerys looked up at him “How large a group, any clue who?” He shook his head “No banners but large four times our at least” she did not even need to think about it once she saw her dragons take off and start dancing with the missing brother in the sky he was as large as Drogon but leaner in build ear formed in her eyes “Rhaegal” she grabbed her son Rhaella grabbed Jogo and they headed to the edge of camp.

Daario appeared at her side “your grace it is not wise for you to wait at the edge of camp we have no idea who….” Daenerys stopped him “I do Daario the fourth dragon in the Sky give him away” he looked out at the approaching force “Then who is it your grace” she smiled “This Khalasar belongs to Khal Ahesh my husband” Daarios face went from uncertainty to being annoyed “I hope he has a good reason for being away for so long and leaving such a beautiful woman on her own”

Rhaegal landed in front of them just looking at them Daenerys gave Aemon to Missandei and approached the dragon “You have grown big my child” she rubbed his snout as he purred Rhaegal did not seem to have the aggression of her other children he was calm and relaxed when Drogo landed next to him he snapped a Rhaegal but Jon’s dragon ignored Drogon who quickly became bored of challenging his brother and flew off.

**_Drogon may have a challenge yet_ **

Rhaegal took back off into the skies Daario nearly pissed himself at the sight of Ghost who had come running ahead of Jon Khalasar and he simply dropped at her feet and rolled over for attention which she was glad to give she noticed Missandei, Grey Worm and Daario looking at her with shock “This is Ghost he is my husband’s dire wolf” as she stood back up Ghost got back on to his feet and gave a soft howl before walking over to Rhaella and sniffing the other standing near Daenerys before he headed into camp on his own she was given a strang look “Leave him be he is likely going to my tent to get out of the sun” Daenerys commanded she had forgotten to mention Ghost to her new companions.

The leader of the Khalasar arrived on his black steed he gave her a gentle smile Daenerys looked at her companions and noticed Ser Barristion was white like he had seen a ghost they would need to talk to him. Jon dismounted his horse he stood for a moment he had a new scar near his right eyebrow his beard was also fuller-looking Jon stood there looking at her before he spoke “Dany” she bolted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 
> 
> Jon tells Daenerys what has been happening and why he took longer than expected.
> 
> Jon with his Boys
> 
> some smut


	21. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany reunite
> 
> on explains what he was up to 
> 
> and more stuff.

Jon

As he approached the camp ahead he could see the four dragons greeting each other above it Rhaegal was growing well almost as large as Daenerys Drogon he was a well-mannered dragon who mostly just did his own thing rare snapped unless provoked and only showing his ferocious side when he needed to but Jon’s excitement came from reuniting with his wife and sons. Jon felt bad about missing Aemon’s first name day and likely his first steps Jogo was around 2 and a half now by now and was likely beginning to talk and say more than just dada and mama.

He could make out the greeting party now Daenerys was greeting Rhaegal and Ghost had taken off in excitement Jon had a lot he needed to discuss with his wife about her actions in Astapor and Yunki but he sent her ahead for a reason Jon had said she should turn the Unsullied on the Good Masters of Astapor and she had done so her plan was brilliant real if what he heard happened was true. Things had changed by the time he got to Astapor but not for the better but that was not her fault but he would tell her later.

Jon was less pleased with the results of Yunki and the fact that no one had advised her on what to do to ensure things changed but they had clearly not done so and they were luck Jon was moving behind them cleaning up the mess he did not blame Ser Barriston or Rhaella as they had no clue who they were dealing with here in Essos the Masters were a completely different beast to the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms.

She stood there waiting with a few companions his grandmother she seemed to be in good health, a young woman with gold eyes and bronze skin she must be the translator he had heard about she was holding Aemon so Daenerys trusted her, and member of the Unsullied likely a leader among them, her Dothraki guards he had appointed to her, Ser Barriston, Ser Jorah and a man he did not know but he was clearly from one of the sellsword companies who had joined her.

He got off his horse she looked divine and happy to see him He had noticed Ser Barriston was pale like he was seeing a ghost so a conversation was needed he looked back to his wife he could see his wife tear-filled eyes “Dany” is all he said and she bolted to him throwing her arms around him and bearing her head in his chest “What took you so long Jon” he leant his head on her he could smell her hair “I’ll explain everything when we sit down to eat love” she looked up and kissed him “It better be good” making him smile

Jogo came running to him “Papa” is all he said as Jon scooped him up “Have you been a good boy for Mama?” he nodded and said a bunch of gibberish to him Jon simply answered “Oh really that’s great buddy” making Daenerys laugh “He been a handful but a good handful that one” Daenerys explained kissing the boy on the cheek Rhaella had taken Aemon for Daenerys new companion and walked over.

“Grandmother good to see you looking so well” he kissed her cheek before handing Jogo to Daenerys to take hold of Aemon “Wow my little Prince look how big you have gotten his silver son smiled at him as he grabbed his hair making sounds like he was speaking to Jon who looked to Daenerys to see if she could translate his sounds she simply shook her head “Sorry my love even Missandei can’t translate that” making him smirk.

**_Gods I have missed this._ **

They walked into camp Jon was holding Aemon with his other arm around his wife who was carrying Jogo “So who are our new companions Dany” she smiled “Right this is Missandei she had become another of my handmaidens and an advisor she knows the slavers well” Jon nodded to her and Daenerys then motioned to Greyworm “This is Grey Worm the commander of the unsullied” Grey did not move he simply nodded “Grey worm I have more recruits with me to add to your boys in training I’ll send them your way soon.” Grey Worm nodded Daenerys looked at Jon confused “I will tell you when I explain everything” she nodded.

Daenerys then continued introductions “This is Ser Barriston the Bold” he still seemed to be in shock at seeing Jon “You were one of my heroes growing up in Winterfell, your suspicions are correct Ser Barriston I’ll speak with you in privet later about everything” the old knight looked at Rhaella who nodded to him then looked back to Jon “I look forward to it your grace” This reply got a confused expression from Jorah but Ser Barriston answered “He is Queen Daenerys husband that makes him a king” Jorah did not say anything.

“Finally this man is Daario Naharis a leader of the Storm Crows he shook Jon’s hand “So this is Khal Ahesh I thought a man with your reputation would be well larger, older and less well what it the word pretty” This made Daenerys and Rhaella laugh “A mistake that has made many underestimate me trust me on that” Daario spoke “Oh I do not doubt that some of you victories are legendary around Essos a Khal does not grow a Khalasar the size of yours if they are not all the stories say they are the only Khal who was feared more than you in Essos was Khal Drogo” Jon smiled “The only people who need to fear me are slavers, and their masters and they know that now”

Jon could see by the way Daario looked at his wife he wanted her badly and he was not pleased by Jon now being back with her.  
  


They sat down eating at the fire Daenerys spoke first “So what is your explanation for taking so long Jon?” He swallowed what was in his mouth “Well I arrived in Astapor about a month or so after you, your new council was dead” Daenerys looked at him shocked “Not your fault a man named Cleon he named himself King claiming the three were planning to put the Good Masters back in power, when I arrived he was training a new group of Unsullied very poorly I might add I brought them with me” Daenerys sighed but Jon Continued “I killed him a battle broke out at his concubine died in the fight”

He looked at Daenerys “It is not your fault what happened after you left this is why I moved behind you Dany” she nodded “As we travelled from Astapor to Yunki we ran into Sellsword companies who had been hired by the Masters of Yunki they were on their way to Qarth and other free cities to spread false tales about you to gain support to cast you down we wiped the ones we bumped into out as they refused to surrender” She looked disappointed in herself “When we got you Yunki they had returned to slaving as if nothing had happened, so we sacked the city taking all the wealth from the Slave Masters bringing them into the streets were I executed every one of the current leaders I could get my hands on warning their families that the next time I had to return I would burn their palaces to the ground and exterminate their bloodline for good” Everyone was shocked by what Jon had done even Daenerys

Ser Barristion spoke, “Your grace that seems a little harsh they are people…” Jon interrupted “Ser Barrison We are not dealing with the Lords of Westeros these animals take children from there families and sell their children, little girls into slavery, send little boys to the fighting pits or to be turned into weapons they are not people and they can change and live in this new world we build or die in their old world they were already plotting revenge against Daenerys they kill her children, our children and sell and her to the highest bidder to do what they want with her. They had their chance and they chose wrong the next time I will ride atop Rhaegal and destroy them my actions here will not reflect our actions in Westeros “

He sighed then continued “Ser Barriston Essos is a different animal to Westeros we can’t go about our actions the same way in Westeros we will use restraint and diplomacy Daenerys tried diplomacy in Yunki and it failed the only thing the Slave Masters know is violence and it is the only way they will learn their place I’m sorry if you don’t like it but it is true” Tears started to stream down Daenerys cheeks “I’m not angry or disappointed in you Daenerys and do not blame yourself, even I did not know for certain what they would do it is why I sent you ahead in the first place it was a test for them not for you”

He put his arm around and she leant into him “Now we know how to reach these animals in the future it is a lesson for everyone here for the slave masters there are no second chances they adapt or they die right” He kissed her head as she leant into him “Yes” is all she said Grey worm and Missandei nodded in approval in the way he thought they must deal with the Slave Masters.

Rhaella, Daenerys and Jon waited in Jon and Daenerys tent Jon was playing with the boys Ser Barriston came in “Your Graces you said we would speak alone” Jon nodded Daenerys spoke “Please Ser have a seat” she motioned him to a chair he sat and looked at Jon for a moment “I am right aren’t I that her looks like Rhaegar” Daenerys and Rhaella nodded Jon spoke “So I am told and I suppose it would make sense if I got something from him he is my father” He looked at him and smiled “I always knew something was strange when Ned Stark returned from Dorne with you he was overprotective and would not allow anyone to see you most people just wanted to see the result of Ned Stark breaking his honour”

He was quiet for a moment “He knows about you, about you being here about your marriage to Daenerys it all makes sense why he got so angry about Roberts assassins he threw the Hand of the King pin at him, he quit on the spot and left Kingslanding before anyone even noticed he was gone” Jon looked down for a moment before looking up “Ned Stark and I still have a lot to discuss when we do return home he and I did not part on good terms”

The knight was curious “What did happen between you surly it was not just him telling you the truth was it” Jon shook his head “No it was that he did not tell me he wanted to wait until I said my vows and joined the watch and signed everything I could have away, I am yet to learn why was it to protect his friends throne or was it just to protect his family did he think so little of me that he thought I would walk up to Robert and demand the throne” he rubbed the back of his head.

Jon continued “My whole life all I ever wanted was to be a Stark a true born Stark and to know who my mother was, It turns out I am a true born Stark I just don’t have the name and my mother was there down in the crypts of Winterfell the whole time. I used to wake from nightmares about that place I would walk them as the kings of winter would tell me I was not a Stark and I did not belong their until I got to Lyanna Stark and she would say that I do that I was a Stark”

“So you real name is Aegon then, Rhaegar always said to me that his first son would be Aegon and his Daughter would be Rhaenys then Visenya” Jon nodded “Though for now I would rather be known as Jon we have decided to keep it secret until we return to Westeros” Barriston nodded “It is a smart plan some lords are panicking enough with Daenerys and Rhaella moving through the east with dragons if they learn Rhaegar’s son is alive and with you assassins will come from everywhere.

“Any lords we can count on Ser?” he thought for a moment “It is difficult to say Dorne will stay neutral unless they can get one of their own on the throne” Daenerys rolled her eyes “So like most of the lord paramount's of Westeros then” the knight nodded “The Tyrells have married their Golden Rose Margery Tyrell to Renly Baratheon so you can count them out, for now, The Lannister’s cannot be trusted they want the throne for themselves”

He looked to Jon “The Starks have stayed out of the war and I believe Ned will answer your call as that will likely bring the Riverlands to you and maybe the Vale with Jon Arynn dead Catelyn Starks sister runs it at worst they will stay out of it” Jon nodded “Agreed though more lords may join us once they learn that it was Robert who started the war He knew Lyanna ran off with Rhaegar and told Brandon she was taken leading to the deaths of my uncle and grandfather by King Aerys” The knight nodded “The minor lords yes but the largest house will want something”

“You have a Prince so you can use a promise of a betrothal for him to one family” Daenerys shook her head “A betrothal started all of this we will not betroth our children until they are old enough to choose for themselves from and expectable suiter” Ser Barriston spoke “The lords will not like it but I understand the last thing you want for them is a Robert and Cerci relationship for them” Jon spoke “I don’t care what the Lords or the Faith will want from us House Targaryen has Dragons again and before anyone suggests it I will never take a second wife one is enough and sometimes more than I can handle how my namesake did it I have no Idea ” this made everyone laugh.

Daenerys

She watched as her husband spent time with his boys Jon was fighting him with a little stick Jon would pretend to lose to the “little Khal” as Jon was calling him as he called Aemon “little Prince” she had missed this just watching him as he played with their children Aemon had cuddled into Ghost “Waff” has the little one called him Ghost just seemed to enjoy the attention the boys were giving him, unlike the dragons Daenerys did not need to watch them with the dire wolf.

Missandei was with her “He is good with the boys your grace” Daenerys smiled while looking at Jon “He is…. and it is just Daenerys is a privet setting Missandei your grace is for a courtly setting” she nodded “I had herd stories of him before my freedom how he saved and freed slaves, I always hoped he would come to Astapor……” Daenerys interrupted her “In a way he did he sent me, he intrusted me with Astapor” Missandei looked at Jon and smiled “He did I am grateful for it for both of you Grey Worm is a little uncertain of him and hid men but he said if you command it he will follow Jon” Daenerys nodded “I will speak with him about it tomorrow if not for Jon I would not be who I am right now I freed you and the Unsullied but Jon freed me from the mercy of my father”

She looked at Missandei “My father sold me to Jon in a way I was married to him for his army of Dothraki one the day of our wedding I was scared of what would happen to me at the beginning, it did not take long for Jon to change that he explained to me that as his wife I was his equal, I had excepted what I had to do by the time we left to consummate it” Missandei looked at her “Did he….” Daenerys saw the concern in her eyes “He did not rape me, he how do I put it warmed me up and I wanted to consummate it, after that he refused to bed me again until I wanted him to”

Daenerys laughed “We made a game of it we would tease one another and stop and walk away it was childish and frustrating it only lasted for a few days after our wedding when we called a truce because we both wanted each other, from the moment I married Jon I have felt free he would let me do what I ever wanted and told me I could do anything” Missandei smiled “You love him” Daenerys nodded looking at Jon both boys had attacked him and brought him to the ground Ghost joining in on the fun “I do…. I know he loves me, his vow to my father was never to put him on the Iron Throne he promised to put House Targaryen back on the Iron Throne”

Missandei smirked “Jon tricked your father to get you” Daenerys smiled “Yes but he never lied to him and was honest with me Jon originally came to my father for the power my name would bring him, until he saw me Jon saw that I was scared, alone and suffering he knew if he did not marry me my father would take me to the next man who would and Jon knew he would treat me the way he thought I deserved to be treated” Missandei corrected her “He treated you the way you deserved to be treated Daenerys Like everyone dose except the masters” Daenerys nodded in response.

“The boys are in bed and asleep” Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as they rocked “Wow Jogo normally takes a while to put to bed you must have worn them out” she kissed his hand before spinning around and tugging on his shirt pulling them towards the bed “Months apart, I think you know what I want Jon” Jon nodded slowly “If we did not have to boys to contend with I would have spent the rest of the day just with you” He grabbed her neck with one of his hands and pulled her in and brought her mouth to his she realised in his taste and his sent she finally had him to herself again”

Like a hungry wolf, he tore her dress from her “Jon I liked that dress” he started nibbling on her neck and cupping her breasts “To late now love” to retaliate she tore open his shirt ripping off some buttons she had missed the sight of his body “I missed this view” Jon smirked looking her up and down “You’re not the only one Dany” she smirked back “Pant off now” He nodded in response “As my Queen commands” Jon pulled them off as quickly as he could.

Jon did not waste time flipping her on to the bed making her giggle at his eagerness before she knew it he was feasting on her with his head between her legs and his dark eyes watching her “Seven hells Jon” she said it did not take her long before she came but he was not done he slides one of his fingers into her core moving it in and out as he continued to eat her legs trembling at his actions.

Once he was done he watched her as she took deep breaths with her head buried in their pillows then he slowly made his way up her body kissing her gently every inch of the way ”I missed your touch Jon…. I needed it… I want more” “I aim to please Dany… and I will do as my queen commands” he kissed her she could taste her own sweetness in his mouth “On you back now Jon” he did as she asked.

She kiss his chest and dragged her nails down his abs before moving back up and biting his neck he did not even flinch he she moved her hand and gripped his cock gently stroking him once he was hard she slid him into her and rode him he had one hand on her hip and the other grabbed her breast rubbing and playing with her nipples “Fuck Dany” she grabbed his wrists and put them over his head as she put her mouth on not she rode his orgasm into her own before she collapsed on to him ”Like I said Jon I missed you” he kissed her head “I missed you and I missed this”

“Oh we are not done here Jon I’m still have not had my fill and after I catch my breath” Jon laughed “Oh you are right love, we are not done yet we have plenty of time until dawn” She looked up at him and smiled resting her chin on his chest and tapping her fingers.

“Oh?”

Next morning

She would say she had not slept so sound in a while however her and Jon did not get much sleep Missandei came in early before the boys would rise to wake her and Jon, Daenerys had already woken and bathed and Jon was currently bathing not even worried that she had entered Daenerys did not look well-rested she happy but tired “Your grace did you not sleep well you look tired?” She smiled “We did not get much sleep last night Missandei we were busy making up for lost time” Daenerys had some bruises and even some bite marks as did Jon “So it was a pleasant night just a busy one” Missandei smiled and nodded.

“Jon how long until we get to Meereen?” he did not answer “Jon?” Daenerys walked over he was asleep so she splashed his face with water to wake him “If I don’t get to sleep neither do you get up husband” He got up and out of the tub “Yeah, yeah love you” he stood there naked and dried himself before he put on a pair of pants Missandei was bright red making Daenerys laugh “Sorry he does not care” Missandei shook her head “It is ok your grace it is not a bad sight” Daenerys laughed “True they do call him the pretty Khal for a reason” Jon finally answered Daenerys “Two moon's Dany it should take us two moons from here” Jon put his shirt on and left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Meereen


	22. Meereen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon
> 
> Dany and Missy
> 
> Jon and Ser barristan talk and meet someone

Jon

They had been in Meereen for one moon they arrived to find 163 children crucified Daenerys spent two days helping them to the point where Jon would have to carry her back to the Great Pyramid she had 163 of masters crucified one for each child in retaliation Jon just wanted to kill them and be done with it.

Drogon had become difficult he was snapping at everyone including Daenerys the only dragon who seemed to be easy to deal with was Rhaegal which Jon put down to his temperament though he too had distanced himself at least they knew where he was most of the time on top of the Great Pyramid

Jorah had been betraying Daenerys to Robert Baratheon he was exiled as a result Jon did want to execute the bear but Daenerys had pleaded with him not to so he did as his wife wished for her sake.

She wanted to close the fighting pit but Jon advised her against it so they were kept open but only the willing were permitted to fight the only reason Jon told her to keep them open was because it is the main reason people visit Meereen in the first place and the city needs the merchant ships in the city Strong Belwas who had joined her Queensgaurd was also in favour of them staying open even offered to fight for her though she told him she preferred him to be guarding her and her family.

He had just gotten back from Sparing with Ser Barristan the old man was good Jon was a little better but he put it down to his youth Daenerys was in their solar she looked concerned as she saw him “What is it love” She sighed “Well for starters one I’m pregnant again Jon that is the good news the bad news is I now know why Illiro wanted me back in Pentos” she handed him a note Jon read it.

_My Dearest, Princess Daenerys Targaryen,_

_I know this will be hard to believe but I am Aerion Targaryen the only son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Princess Lyanna Stark I have been living in secret for year protected by Targaryen loyalist was sad to hear of your fate being sold to a Dothraki savage and that he still holds you as his hostage._

_I will not allow this to go unpunished I will kill you captor and together we will take back our kingdoms from the usurper I have the golden company beside me and Blackfyre at my side together we will rule as we should have in the first place._

_I waited for you in Pentos but you never came so I will come to you, my future Queen._

_I am coming for you my future Queen I know you shall serve me well._

_King Aerion Targaryen._

“The Mummers Dragon just like you saw” she nodded “He has the Golden company we need to prepare” she could see Jon was annoyed “Yes but we will meet with him, he is using my Mother and Fathers name and he will die for it as will all the conspirators involved in this farce let him come so we can confront him and he will know exactly who I am as will his conspirators before they die by the hands of the son of Rhaegar and the Dragon named after him” Jon rarely craved killing people but this occasion was special so she nodded “Ok”

“What does grandmother think of this?” Jon asked she shrugged “The same as you someone is using your parents name for a power grab however they need me to solidify their claim you do not because you have Ned Stark you can prove your claim” Jon nodded “Aye but I still went after you to strengthen my claim that and I wanted the most beautiful woman in the world by my side” she rolled her eyes “I love you too, husband”

“Now Dany back to the more important matter another babe?” she nodded smiling “Well I hope this one is a girl then a little princess for us” she sat next to him and leant her head on his shoulder “Me too I hope she takes after you with the dark curly hair maybe my eyes” Jon laughed “So you want a little dragon in wolf skin then?” she nodded.

“Since we got here I have noticed Daario’s advances have stopped you’re doing? Not that I’m not happy about it is just weird seeing him so restrained” Jon shrugged “I have said nothing maybe he does not wish to anger me after hearing what happened in Astapor and Yunki”

She nodded “At first I disapproved of what you did but after what I saw here the children, your right they are beasts maybe we should have killed them” Jon looked at her “You can’t second guess now Dany if they try anything there are no second chances they die, and you won’t be able to stop me understood you gave them a chance they will not get another” she nodded “I know we are now in this together Jon” he nodded “Always”

Winterfell

Ned Stark

Renly Baratheon is dead they say killed by Stannis using a shadow demon to kill him a load of crap Ned thought still Roberts forces had all but smashed Tywins and were now laying siege to the Rock his days were numbered though now Roberts only heir was Shireen Baratheon as he had disowned Stannis for him turning his back on him.

Robb was on his way back from Castle Black having helped stop the wildling invasion he had been gifted a Valyrian Steel Sword by Joar Mormont Longclaw for saving his life it was called not a bad gift Ned thought Robb had more pressing concerns to discuss he said but they need to be in person.

Jorah Mormont has made his last report he was discovered as a spy for Robert by Ser Barristan Selmey who had joined Jon and Daenerys at they moved through Essos Ned was concerned about the blood bath Jon was leaving but would wait to see Jon so he could ask him about it.

Jon and Daenerys were in Meereen now where they had decided to stay put until the Dragons grow Jon and Daenerys had dragons and not the sickly little animals that died out one hundred years ago but the fire breathing beasts that took the seven kingdoms in the first place _Seven Hells Jon._

Jon had a son Aemon Targaryen it did not surprise Ned he named him after the old man at Castel Black, Jon had gone to him when he needed someone to talk to about the truth Ned had been sending Aemon any information he received on Jon and Daenerys from his sources.

Robert had sent Ned another order demanding his presence he was growing concerned about the Targaryens there was a pretender now Aerion Targaryen he had sent letters to every lord in Westeros revealing himself as Lyanna’s son.

Ned had just prepared raven revealing the boy a pretender.

_Lords and Ladies of Westeros_

_I Ned Stark Warden of the North can confirm this Aerion Targaryen’s Story to be untrue Lyanna was alive when I found her if this Aerion was her son I would have brought him home with me to Winterfell and claimed him as my own and raised him alongside my children, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon Stark and Jon Snow._

_As you all know I only returned with Lyanna’s body and Jon Snow if this boy was born the Kingsgaurd guarding my sister would have left with him yet my men and I killed Ser Arthur Dayne and the others with him, this boy is a pretender using my sister's name for glory do not be swayed._

_Signed, Ned Stark Warden of the North._

He sat back in his chair _be careful out their Jon_ Ned thought.

Daenerys

“How would you like your hair your grace “ Daenerys got a cheeky smile on her face “Complicated Jon it frustrates Jon taking my hair down takes him forever so he can play with it when we are in bed” Missandei laughed “As you command your grace” she smiled in the mirror “I should be careful I like playing with Jon’s curls he has been threatening to cut them off if I keep this game up though I think he likes his hair long anyway so I don’t think he will go through with it”

“I think it would not suit him, your grace, the Kings long hair suits him too much for him to cut it short” Daenerys nodded “I know it is why I told him I would not fuck him again until his hair grew back to an expectable length” Missandei’s left eyebrow raised “Like you could hold out that long Daenerys” Daenerys giggled “True”

Greyworm entered the room “My queen a man from Qarth has come to see you” Daenerys turned to him “Did you get a name Grey Worm?” he nodded “Xaro Xhoan Daxos” Daenerys nodded “Find my husband and bring him to the Throne Room” Greyworm nodded “Yes my Queen” Greyworm left and Daenerys “Shall we Missandei oh but first get me one of my Qartheen gowns to wear it is a show of respect for our visitor”

Jon

“Your father like to walk among the people, he liked to sing to them” Jon looked to the old knight “From what I know it was his singing at Harrenhal that captivated my mother and it was my mother’s wild nature that ended up drawing his eyes to her” Barristan nodded “He loved to sing many women loved him for it he was very good at it, most people love doing what they are good at”

Jon smiled sadly “I don’t” the knight nodded “Rhaegar was good with a sword but he hated killing but he understood doing what was necessary” the two men continued walking near the docks of Dragons Bay “I often wonder what kind of life I would have lived if he had won” Ser Barristan spoke “One where you were loved by both your parents maybe and probably married to the queen still” Jon nodded “would not have that part of my life any other way”

“I’m starting to think I should thank Ned Stark for hiding the truth if he had told me I would likely be at the wall now with no wife or family, his betrayal is the reason I have everything I have now I don’t know what to think about him anymore”

“Permission to speak freely your Grace” Jon nodded “Bury it and move on and start fresh with him he wronged you that is true but he also saved you if you hold a grudge and one day he is gone it will be your greatest regret, I’m not saying you forgive him just move on or this will eat away at you forever” Jon nodded “That’s good advice don’t know if I will ever forgive his wife though” the knight laughed “That is a different issue altogether”

“Hang on I know that man” someone had caught the knight’s attention “Who is he?” they began approaching him “Ser Jaime Lannister” the Lion turned he had to young children with him “Ser Barristan why are you here?” the old knight kept a neutral face “Protecting my King and Queen”

The lion looked at Jon then looked at the wolf beside him “Are you Jon Snow?” he turned to the old knight again “King and Queen?” the old knight nodded “Yes Queen Daenerys Targaryen and her husband King Jon Snow” the lion was shocked “Queen Daenerys is here I… we need to leave” he grabbed both the children with him.

Jon stopped him “You go nowhere Ser Jaime my wife will wish to speak with you” he looked at Jaime’s children “Your children will not be harmed nor you for now at least” Jon motioned some unsullied over to him “Take Ser Jaime and his son and daughter to the guest quarters take his weapon but do not harm them the Queen will wish to speak to him” Jaime was led away

“Smart move your grace he will be as valuable hostage” the old knight approved “Maybe if Tywin is alive by the time we get home” the old knight nodded.

An unsullied arrive “My King the Queen wishes your presence in the Throne room Xaro Xhoan Daxos is here” _This should be good_ Jon thought he nodded then he and Ser Barristan made their way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany speak to Jaime.
> 
> A dragon arrives in Meereen.
> 
> A snake arrives in Meereen.


	23. Mummer Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet Aeroin

Daenerys.

Her meeting with Xaro Xhoan Daxos did not go well he wanted her to take the ships he offered her and head to Westeros all because she has interrupted the slave trade he was going but the bloody glove he left let her know it was a declaration of war she sighed “What do we do Jon?”

he was leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed “Simple once Rhaegal is grown I will fly to Qarth with half my Dothraki and end Xaro Xhoan Daxos and the rest of the thirteen and we will take everything from them leaving them with nothing to fight back she looked at him “Just like that end them?”

“There is only one way to get through to them with Fire and Blood Aegon and his sister-wives did not ask for change they demanded it and anyone who refused was destroyed” she closed her eyes and pinched her nose “How do you do it know what to do what you have to do”

Jon shook his head “I’m making it up as I go it seems to have worked out for me so far” She smirked at him then walked over to a chair he followed and stood behind her and kissed her neck and rubbed her shoulders “I was thinking we need a Hand I asked Grandmother but she refused said she would much rather spend her final years with us and the kids”

Daenerys looked up at him “You think Ser Barristand should be our hand” he nodded “I do I trust him with our lives and even Grandmother thinks he would be a good Hand” she nodded “Then we ask him next time we get the chance” Jon nodded

Greyworm enter with Jaime “My Queen and my King you wished to see this man” Jon nodded Daenerys spoke “Thank you Grey Worm, Ser Jaime Lannister please take a seat” Jon took a seat next to her the Lion sat he was nervous “No need to fret Ser Jaime I mean you know harm as long as you do the same” The Lion nodded “you look like them?” Daenerys tilted her head “Who?” “Your mother and Queen Rhaella” Daenerys looked at her “Did you know my mother well Ser”

Jaime was silent for a moment “No your mother was a Kind woman but she was a quiet one, she was quite fearful of King Aerys she also hated the man for what he put your mother through what he would do to her” Daenerys looked at him sadly “My father died the day Roberts assassins killed her and her unborn child she was the pillar for our family it crumbled after that”

“Sorry” is all Jaime said “For what Robert don’t be he was the one who sent assassins after as all my life” Jaime spoke, “No for not killing the Mad King earlier he was the one who started the war by ending Brandon and Rickard Starks lives and calling for Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon’s heads if I had….”

Jon spoke “Nothing would have stopped Robert on his warpath once Rhaegar and Lyanna ran off together the man claimed the Crown Prince had kidnapped her and raped her out of jealousy Brandon charged into the red keep because of it there is a reason Ned stopped speaking with the stag after he learnt the truth” Jaime looked at Jon with shock “How do you know that?”

Jon shrugged “Ned Stark told me before I went missing” Jon took a breath “If all we do is look to the past we can never move forward don’t live your life think on what you regret just learn for it and move forward” Daenerys looked at her husband “Sometimes I think you are decades older than me” making Jon roll his eyes “I want to know something though Jaime Why did you kill my grandfather and be honest”

“He was going to blow up kings landing with the stocks of wildfire he had under it, his last words were, burn them all burn them all burn them all” Daenerys looked at the ground in shame “You did the right thing killing him Ser don’t regret it” Jaime looked at her “I never did I only regrated not saving you, grandmother, from him”

“It is good you do not regret that evil man’s death I know I don’t” Rhaella was in the doorway Jaime stood to his feet “Your grace” Jaime pause “It is good to see you alive and well” Rhaella smiled at him “The same goes to your two children are lovely a little scared” Jaime nodded “What will happen to us” Jon spoke “Nothing, you did the Seven Kingdoms a service killing the Mad King, for now, you are our guest you can go to your children now Ser Jaime” Jaime nodded Rhaella spoke “Jaime follow me” they left.

Daenerys had her head in her hands “For so long I wanted revenge on that man because my father blamed him he would talk at length with what we would do to him but….” Jon put his arm around her “You never knew what the Mad King was capable of he would rather burn it all than hand it over to the enemy” Daenerys cuddled into him and started to cry.

Three moons later

Qarth had formed a blockade by the sea stopping ships from getting in Drogon had killed a child then he disappeared Viserion and Shaenax had been locked up it broke her heart and Jon had been struck by a bad fever while it all went down he was back to full health now but the two weeks he was out had hit hard.

Rhaegal was the only Dragon who was even responsive but he was still difficult for even Jon to deal with spent most of his time on top of the Great Pyramid sleeping.

She was around five moons along now and showing which had made Jon extremely happy he said he enjoyed watching her waddle about _I don’t waddle that much I think_

The Golden Company was right outside the city Daenerys had granted entrance two Aerion and a small party no more hey were making their way to her now Jon was to her right in the shadow where he could not be seen Ghost was with him. Her grandmother was waiting in another room to come in at the right time Greyworm and Strong was to her right Ser Sarristan and Missandei to her left

The man in question stopped in front of her men to his left and right he was handsome Valyrian but he was missing something he did not remind her of her father at all they shared no fetchers what so ever and her grandmother said Viserys looked like Rhaegar. He was also missing any northern fetchers Jon shared both as well he was banking on people just taking one look at him and thinking Targaryen.

Missandei announced her he made his way up the steps but her protectors stopped her she could see Ser Jaime also hiding in the shadows looking at this Aerion he looked at her and shook his head _Even he knows he is fake_ Aerion spoke “I was expecting a warmer welcome from you, after all, we are family and I am here to save you from your savage husband”

She kept her expression neutral “Oh I was not aware I needed saving, as you can see I am well quite well guarded not only by my husband’s men but by my own as well the Unsullied are mine to command as for my husband I can assure you Khal Ahesh treats me like a Queen isn’t that right Missandei and Ser Barristan Selmy” They both nodded she rubbed her pregnant belly letting the pretender know he was not pleased.

Missandei spoke “Khal Ahesh is the kindest man I have met he is ruthless yes but only to cruel people” 

Ser Barristan spoke “He is the finest man I have met since Rhaegar himself” Aerion spoke “Ser Barristan Selmy?” the old night nodded “You were sworn to my grandfather and father why did you not bring Princess Daenerys to me in Pentos?” the knight responded “Queen Daenerys, because I followed the true heir to the Iron Throne someone who can prove who they are and I had never even heard of you until we got you message”

“You doubt I am Rhaegars Son?” he was vexed by the old knight reply Daenerys replied ”Where is your proof you are who you say you are” He stood hands behind his back “My companions are proof enough to my left Lord Jon Connington Lord of Griffons Roost Rhaegars best friend to my right Lord Varys the spider who is responsible my survival”

She looked at his companions “Jon Connington you were there for his birth at the tower of joy?” he shook his head “No your grace he was brought to me three years ago” she looked to Barristan the bold “Then who do you know his is who he says he is” Varys spoke “I can assure you, your grace, I had him taken from the tower myself”

“What a load of shit” Her grandmother walked in “How the hell did you even get past Rhaegars three Best men without them knowing and why the hell did they not leave with you they were there to protect Lyanna and Rhaegars child I can agree to that but they would never let anyone leave with said child I expect better from you Spider” Varys when quite

“You have silver hair and violet eyes boy, a common trait among Valyrians and not a hard thing to find in Lys, but you look nothing like Rhaegar and you got nothing from his wife” he stiffened “Who the hell do you think you…” “Rhaella Targaryen mother of Rhaegar Targaryen the man you look nothing like” she spat

She walked down the steps to him “How dare you claim to be his child and only bring a man who was so in love with my son it blinds him to what is in front of him and a Spider who is the very reason Rhaegar never got the chance to overthrow his father in the first place by telling Aerys of Rhaegars plans for Harrenhal you could be nothing but a Blackfyre”

Aerion was unnerved by the word she spat he instinctively puts his hand on the hilt of his sword that is when the growls were heard and Ghost stepped out of the shadows making Aerion and his companions step back “Wh.. What is it” Connington answered “A dire wolf this far east I hear the Starks had found some but”

“Call off your beast cousin” Daenerys answered “Never put your hand on your sword in front of my grandmother again” he just stared at her shaken “Ghost to me” she heard Jon’s voice and all attention was drawn to him as he stepped out of the shadows.

Daenerys could see the Spider was shocked by the man who took a seat next to her he kissed her hand and put his hand on her stomach the Spider spoke “Jon Snow, Ned Starks son you are Khal Ahesh” Jon looked at the man “Yes and no Jon Snow is who I am known as in Westeros but not who I am”

Aerion spoke “If you are Ned Sarks son then that makes us cousins” Jon looked at him Daenerys could see he was annoyed “No we are not Cousins because you are No the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark” Aerion was getting annoyed at them she could see it “I am these two men are all the proof i….” Jon interrupted and shouted “You can't be their son” Aieron “And why not” he was being condescending Jon lent forward

“Because Lyanna Stark was alive when Ned found her and if you were her son Ned would never have let anyone take you he raised me alongside his trueborn children, he would have done the same with you” Connington spoke, “Lady Lyanna was alive?” Jon nodded “It is why he had his falling out with Robert Lyanna told him she had left Robert a note explaining she was going to marry Rhaegar yet he told Brandon she had been seen being taken by Rhaegar’s men Brandon stormed into Kings Landing putting everything in motion”

“Who told you this Jon Snow” the Spider was curious Jon looked at him “Lord Stark himself he told me and Robb when I was last in Winterfell” it shocked Daenerys to hear Jon lie he had never done it before but this was an enemy Aerion spoke “Maybe Lord Stark would not risk his family for me” Jon snapped back at him.

“You do not know my father, he would do anything for his sister, she was a beacon for the Stark family all her brothers would have done it, but Ned would take the risk for her believe me I know Ned Stark he’s not perfect but he is a better man than any other lord in Westeros” It was rare for Jon to call Ned his father it was usually when he was annoyed that he did it.

“He could have left me in Dorne but after my mother died he took me home with him, It was his duty and honour and the love he had for my mother that made him do that, no other lord in Westeros would do what he did they would have sent me to some other lords castle out of sight” Jon paused “He did not I got the same training and education as my other siblings and he made sure of that Ned made mistakes and he was blind to Lady Starks cruelty and her mistreatment of me but I would be nothing without him”

There was silence for a moment.

Jon walked down the steps “Ned Stark has already refused your claim and sent ravens to every Kingdom saying as such because there was a child of Rhaegar and Lyanna, Aegon Targaryen but he never made it to Winterfell only me Jon Snow and if Lord Connington was such a good friend to Rhaegar he would know that was the name he had chosen for his firstborn son” Connington looked ashamed at himself.

Jon handed Aerion a note “I received this from Maester Aemon Targaryen of Castle Black” the note explained what Ned Stark had done regarding his story.

He read it and handed it to Varys “You will be stripped of your weapon and escorted out of the city, if my wife and I see you again we will kill you” Aerion was grabbed by Jon’s men and his sword removed from him Jon smirked to him “Thank you for returning Blackfyre to House Targaryen where it belongs never cross paths with us again”

Aerion spat at him “I will be the king of the seven kingdoms bastard and when I see you again I’ll kill you and your family” Jon could not see him anymore but he could hear him screaming.

He studied Blackfyre for a moment then gave it to Greyworm “Take this to our solar” Greyworm nodded and left with the sword.

Daenerys approached him “For a moment I thought you were going to tell him” Jon looked to her “I nearly did and a smart enough people might have put to have put it Together who I was from what I said”

Jaime spoke he was shaken “You, your Rhaegar’s son you have always been his son” Jon looked at his wife “Like I said a smart enough person” Jon sighed he nodded “But for now I am Jon Snow” Jaime nodded.

“Jon, you alright?” she put her hand on his shoulder “Fine just annoyed, that was not the last we have seen of him” she sighed “I know love, I Know”

Aerion.

He was furious not only was Daenerys and her dragons out of reach he had lost Blackfyre she spider tapped his shoulder “Your Grace we should speak in privet” he nodded “Come Varys” they made their way into his tent “I should have Illiro killed for allowing her to be sold, she should have been mine Varys not that Northern savage” he slammed his hand on the table then looked up at the spymaster.

“What did you wish to speak about” he stood stiff “Jon snow” he rolled his eye “Who clears about some northern bastard “the spider shook his head “I do not think he is a bastard nephew I think he is the boy Ned Stark found at the tower of Joy I think he is Rhaegar’s son this Aegon Targaryen he mentioned” he looked at the spymaster “Go on”

“It was the way he worded, there was a child of Rhaegar and Lyanna, Aegon Targaryen but he never made it to Winterfell only Jon Snow did, I think Jon Snow and Aegon Targaryen are the same” Aerion stared for a moment “Well that is just fantastic isn’t did Fuck”

The tapped the table for a moment “Maybe we can call on the deal Viserys had with Dorne to help us get the throne since Daenerys is now taken” Varys nodded “A wise play you Grace” He looked at him “Well uncle get to work I wish to be alone for now the spider nodded and left and Aerion slumped in his chair _A dragon is still a dragon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> A viper arrives


	24. Viper's in Meereen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vipers meet Dragons.

Daenerys

It had been two moons since the mummer's Dragon had left and Daenerys had around two moons left before their second child would be born she hoped for a Northern beauty like her father and his mother a little girl with black curly hair for her to play with she was on the throne caressing her unborn child the babe was an active one compared to Aemon.

“Your Grace a ship from Westeros had docked here they say that they got here before the blockade was set” She looked to Geryworm and nodded “Who?”

“House Martell” the Dornish they were the ones responsible for Drogo and Mara’s death’s if what Jorah said was to be believed.

“I will see them and find Jon” Greyworm nodded and left she leant back and relaxed the last two moons had been troublesome. The Sons of the Harpy had made their move in the city killing the Freemen and her Unsullied. She was stuck in the Great Pyramid until Jon sorted it out. Strong was poisoned he would have died if not for his size he was still weakened but happy to fight for her.

When Jon arrived, he kissed her hand and rubbed her round belly “Not long now little one” she smiled looking at him he gave her a kiss on her lips before standing at her side to her right “So house Martell makes another move?” She grabbed his hand looking up at him “Until we know more about Drogo and Mara and Dorne’s involvement Jon- “

He looked at her and nodded “I won’t try anything Dany I promise” she smiled and nodded “Thank you, we have enough enemies at the moment” she released his hand as Ghost laid at her feet Infront of her to protect her.

Ser Barristan stood to her right as did Missandei, Strong took his place to the right of Jon. Greyworm led the two Martell’s in one was an older man the other around her age, Missandei made her introduction’s the younger of the two prince’s spoke after taking a massive stare at Ghost the older Prince seemed my impressed by her wolf “Greetings Queen Daenerys I am Prince Quentyn Nymeros Martell and this is my Uncle Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell we come before you today to fulfil the agreement we made with your father King Viserys Targaryen” She looked at Jon for a moment.

“I welcome you both to Meereen, I am sorry my prince but I am unaware of an agreement you had with my father please explain it to me” It would be interesting to see what other agreements her father had made.

The young prince smiled he was not a very handsome young man at all his uncle was far better looking “Your father had agreed to marry my elder sister Princess Arianne Martell, as he is dead it is up to you to fulfil the agreement for Dorne’s support” He looked at Jon for a moment the young prince was uncomfortable with her husband’s presence “I offer myself to you as your future King”

She sighed smiling “I am afraid I am already married Prince Quentyn and as you can see I’m am expecting my second child marriage is off the table, especially when this marriage was arranged by my father I am duty-bound to uphold it,” She noticed a small smirk on Jon’s face “Your Grace you have dragon’s Aegon the conqueror had two wives I do not see why-“ Jon interrupted “I do not share what is mine just like I would not expect my wife to share what is hers” his voice was commanding and final.

It made her laugh “It is as my husband says I do not share, and we are both so greedy with each other there is no room for another”

“Quentyn gives it up look at these two, the way they look at each other this is love. They would never agree to it” His uncle chimed into the conversation “Your Grace, I apologize for my nephew's inappropriate request, I must say tales of your beauty have not been exaggerated one bit you husband is a lucky man” he looked at Jon “I understand why you would not wish to share” She smirked as she gave a single nod in appreciation to the older prince “Thank you Prince Oberyn”

“And you young man I must say I was not expecting the bastard son of Ned Stark to be here, let alone be so pretty himself” She burst out laughing, Jon only rolled his eyes at her amusement “He is pretty isn’t he though he does hate being called that”

“Your mother's Identity makes me even more curious now, oh well a discussion for another time perhaps” Oberyn looked at the two of them for a moment “Judging by your faces when we came it you two have questions for us as well?”

Jon turned to her as if waiting for permission she nodded “My wife was attacked by assassins; it was a while ago not long after our first-born Prince Aemon Targaryen was born. We lost two dear friends and our adoptive son lost his parents in the attack, the assassins were Dornish or at least that is what one of our old companions believed”

He scratched his chin looking at his nephew who shrugged “I am not aware of such a plan I could perhaps ask my brother as the blockade will mean we will be here a while and inquire about it”

Daenerys pressed her lips together “You do not think it was your brother?” She looked at Jon for a moment before looking back at Oberyn.

“Doran is a smart man far to smart to make such a silly mistake whoever was behind this made it obvious that it was the Dronish, Something similar happened to Tyrion Lannister they claimed that the assassin that tried and kills Brandon Stark had Tyrion Lannister’s knife” The Viper explained

She looked at Jon she could see the concern on his face “And Brandon Stark?”

The viper realised the folly of not confirming the cripple boy’s fate “Oh, forgive me the boy he was saved by his mother and his wolf” Jon nodded understanding before scratching his own face “What kind of moron would give an assassin their own dagger that is just stupid”

The viper nodded “I agree with you, I believe it was whoever wanted to blame it on the little Lion to create chaos”

“It matters not at the moment, we still have work to here in Essos before we head back to Westeros once the dragons are large enough to ride we will bring order here than back home” He looked at herself, Missandei and Greyworm getting their nods of approval.

Quentyn scoffed “Why after the Dragons are grown you should take Westeros and not waste time around here”

“Tell me Prince do you know what it is like to be taken from your family as a child or to be sold, I do and dose my wife I have been helping men, women and children who have been sold, beaten and raped since I was still a boy” The young prince looked at him with a disapproving face “Yet you bought Daenerys from her father”

Jon scoffed “No, I did exactly what the Lords, Ladies and Princes of Westeros have been doing with their son’s and daughters for years. I made an alliance with House Targaryen, Daenerys hand in marriage for my army of Dothraki” Quentyn still had his disapproving face on show.

Jon looked at her “My wife and I refuse to leave Essos until slavery is done and gone and like House Targaryen’s ancestors, we will enforce it with Fire and blood” Oberyn smirked

Daenerys clapped “Ok that is enough of that, I believe the two of you are likely tired Missandei and Greyworm will show you two your rooms so you can relax and rest” The two men gave a nod and followed Missandei and Greyworm out.

She looked to her husband after they left giving a disapproving look, Jon shrugged “What the young prince is an arrogant prick, but the Red Viper seems alright” She laughed.

Ned Stark

He put the raven down rubbing his nose it was a good opportunity really to think the Golden Rose of High Garden was on the run with her brother the Flower Knight. Apparently her father and grandmother had set up a betrothal with Robert the girl did not think highly of it nor did her brother and they had taken off and were now in Riverrun Robb and Catelyn had offered them sanctuary in Winterfell his wife had made a good decision the first for a while.

Margery would be a good match for Robb and would pull the Tyrells away from Robert once Jon and his family returned. The match would also be helpful for the North in the harsh winters. He wanted to find good matches for his children to help Jon, but they also had to help the North.

He would speak with Robb and Margery once they arrived at a way out of her betrothal for the girl even if Ned thought it was distasteful to do such a thing. Marrying Robb would have to be better than Robert, right?

Tywin was now Robert prisoner as was Cersei but the children she passed off were gone across the sea with Jaime. Ned could only wish the kids better luck than what the Targaryen’s got with Robert chasing them though it would be easier for them to hide.

The Reeds had taken Bran to foster with them saying they could help him perfect his gift something they called green sight he knew that Catelyn would complain once she returned but it was a good plan.

For Sansa he was looking out of the North Catelyn had suggested Sweet Robin, but Ned discarded that idea as he did not trust her sister or Littlefinger with Sansa.

Arya is too young and wild to even think on such a thing, for now, he just hoped she would grow to be happy and not end up like Lyanna.

Robert had been sending more raven asking for his help preparing for the arrival of the Targaryen’s and Ned would only reply curiosities on the other side of the world are no concern to him. Everything Ned had been hearing about Jon in Essos just made him proud of the Jon and his wife. He only wondered when they would return to Westeros it was one of the most talked-about things among the family.

He had received Jon raven and just like Jon had said he would stay in the North as that is where House Stark belongs.

Jon Snow

He had grown accustomed to wielding Blackfyre as well as Aheshvaz Ser Barristan had helped him become reaccustomed with a sword though he would still wield Aheshvaz until Jogo was old and skilled enough to fight with it. Blackfyre would one day be Aemon’s and Darksister would go to another one of their children. He had thought and even suggested Daenerys learning to use a sword, but she declined to do so Drogon would be her sword just as Rhaegal would be another of Jon’s swords.

Drogon would only appear from time to time letting Daenerys know he was still around. Even Rhaegal had been disappearing on them for extended periods of time Jon thought they might be going to Valerya and that was why they were bigger much bigger than Shaenax and Viserion were.

Soon they would be flying them, and the masters would be destroyed for good. That is once Drogon and Rhaegal returned to them.

Jon had heard a conversation earlier about how Quentyn had the blood of the dragon thanks to his ancestor Princess Daenerys Targaryen, but the prince did not seem to get it the blood diluted over time. It had been over a hundred years since that had happened and there had been a reason the dragon married dragons.

He hated the young prince he was arrogant and did not get it Daenerys was married and he would turn Dorne to ash before he would share her. Not that he needed to worry his wife was courteous but always stated she was devoted to her husband and children.

“I must apologize for my nephew the boy has always thought more of himself than what he should he thinks because we had a dragon a century ago, we should have another. I see how much she loves you and that makes you the luckiest man in the world. Viserys was a fool to give her to Rhaegars son” Jon looked at him stunned

The Red Viper laughed “I was around Rhaegar to remember what he looked like and it is just to much of a coincidence for Ned Starks bastard who he brought back from Dorne with his dead sister to be married to Daenerys Targaryen and not be Rhaegars, son. I question the intelligence of many of the lords of Westeros to not have to it together. Good job to Ned Stark I say”

The viper leaned into him “Do not worry King your secret is safe with me, even Doran long suspected it”

Jon looked at him curiously “Yet Dorne said nothing?”

He shrugged “We had a long-standing deal with the dragons we do not deal with Lions or Stags who would want to make a deal with Robert Baratheon. I understand why your mother ran off with the Prince. The poor woman stuck with that pig he would never have been happy with her. Lyanna was far too strong of a woman for him”

Jon nodded “My father and I must have that in common we both enjoy the company of strong woman”

The Viper laughed “They are the most fun in bed” This made Jon laugh.

“I think I should warn you I fear your nephew will try something stupid he talks like he thinks he could bond with a dragon. I have a feeling he will not want to leave empty-handed. If he doses House Targaryen has no responsibility for what they do to him, just letting you know”

The Viper shrugged “The boy is a fool. I will keep an eye on him then. I have no wish to be chewed out by my brother over his stupid son”

Jon quite enjoyed talking with the viper as he enjoyed the simple things in life. Oberyn was easy to like and as long as he kept out of his wife’s bed he was happy to have him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter  
> The new member of House Targaryen arrives.
> 
> this had been a long wait I was busy with White Wolf of Dragonstone the fifth chapter is half done.
> 
> I am also writing another story based on a what-if Daenerys arrived around season four around the time of the red wedding.
> 
> Jon returns from years beyond the wall with Bran as the three-eyed crow and saves Robb his wife and mother from the red wedding with the help of the willing army they march south.  
> Daenerys arrived on Dragonstone with her army and two dragons as a certain Jade boy wondered of after Euron blew the Dragonbinder horn and found his way to a certain Snow.


	25. Shaeanna Taragryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth of the newest Dragon.
> 
> The Quite Wolf meets with the Golden Rose.

**Jon**

Fuck the Sons of the Harpy and the slave masters, he should be in the great pyramid with Daenery’s but he was stuck out here dealing with them. Daenerys was in labor. She really ballooned the last few months.

She was finding this pregnancy unbearable compared to Aemon the babe must be a big one he was certain of that one. Oberyn had been quite useful and confirmed the pirinces suspicions Doran did not send the assassins.

Jon had suggested getting Doran to approach Ned Stark about a betrothal between his sister Sansa and Prince Tristan Martell as they were of similar ages and it may help lock in an alliance between them even if they had Dorne’s support if a daughter of House Martell would be first in line for Aemon’s queen even if there was no official betrothal yet, Oberyn nodded at the suggestion.

Drogon and Rhaegal had both returned. Jon had no clue where they were, but they were around.

“I want every slave masters house searched if you find anything linking them to the Sons of the Harpy, bring the head of the house before me alive,” he said to Daario who gave a nod and left.

“What is your plan for them, Your Grace?” Ser Barristan asked

“I will execute every single one of the. Do you disapprove?” he waited for Ser Barristan’s response as he gave him a strange look.

“If they are found to be linked with the Harpy no, your grace” he cocked his head “I often forget you were raised in the north and practice the old ways. Most lords and kings would never bloody their own hands by removing guilts heads. It is a change of pace as you no what it is like to both pass the sentence and swing the sword”

Jon gave a nod “It is something I will be sure my children learn and respect as well. If a King is to pass judgment, he should know what it is to take a life. To many lords of Westeros do not and will condemn a man to death for stealing bread to feed his starving family just to get it over with”

Barristan nodded.

**The great Pyramid Jon.**

Three masters were dead the common people cheered at their deaths. Jon found no satisfaction in their deaths but knew it was justice and would not give it a second thought.

He moved threw the Pyramid quickly eager to check on Daenerys and possibly the newest additions to House Targaryen.

Missandei approached him.

“Dany the babe?” he eagerly inquired.

“All fine the birth was far easier than Aemon and no complication” she spoke happily “they await you” he let out a large sigh of relief. He almost lost her with Aemon to know this birth was easier made him glad.

He made his way to their solar opened the door she looked at him smiling tears of happiness in her eyes what shocked him was Daenerys was feeding their new babe, but his grandmother was holding another. _Twins!_ Rhaella walked and handed the babe she was holding to him “Jon I would like to meet you first daughter a little princess” she spoke in a happy voice.

He held his little girl smiling moving his finger through the small patch of her dark hair as she slept in his arms he looked to Daenerys. “And the babe you hold Dany?”

She smiled “Also a little Princess though she has my hair. We will need to choose new names as we were going to name our first daughter after both our mothers Shaenna but now we have two little girls” _well at least we will not have any trouble telling them apart._

He looked back at the babe in his arms as he sat on the bed beside her “Why not name both after our mothers? This babe in my arms takes after me. The babe in your takes after you. It seems to me we have both a Princess Shaena and Lyanna”

She smiled nodding “It fits them so well. Princess’s Lyanna and Shaena of House Targaryen”

Jon leant in and kissed her “We make beautiful babes Dany” she smiled at him giving a nod as she looked at her new baby girls.

Rhaella spoke, “Would you like me to go and get the boys to meet their sisters?”

They both nodded to their grandmother and she left to retrieve them.

Jogo seemed they most enthusiastic with his sisters they even let him hold the though Jogo was always in Jon’s lap as he did. Aemon was mostly too young still he would touch the girls. He had begun to speak a lot now saying more than just Kepa and Muna.

Jogo was calling the girls Lya and Shae they were good nicknames he thought. Ghost like always was ever the great protector of their children. He would spring to his feet any time a sound was made.

“You did not tell me we were having twins Dany,” he said laying Shaena in the crib.

“I did not know however grandmother and Irri suspected I was but said nothing. I was just as surprised as you Jon when Irri announced another was coming” She looked at their Northern beauty as she fed her.

“Lyanna Targaryen” Jon laughed “King Robert will have a fit when he learns” he looked at her strangely.

“What is it Jon?” she questioned.

“It is just weird hearing the name Lyanna Targaryen together” she cocked her head not certain what he meant “Don’t get me wrong Dany I like the sound of it. It is just strange as I have associated in with Stark for so long”

She gave a nod “What do you think Ned Stark will think of one of our children being named after your mother”

He sighed “I honestly don’t know Dany. I would like to think he would just be happy for us and that my mother's name will live on in her son’s grandchild”

She smiled “I hope you are right my love”

Ned Stark.

Robb and Catelyn had returned with Winterfell’s new guesses Edmure had agreed to fight with Jon once he was here. Ned had spoken to Robb about his suggestion for Lady Margery which he approved of. He was not surprised Lady Margery and he seemed to get on well as did Lady Marge and Sansa. So, Ned sent for them to come to his office for him to speak. Better to get it out of the way now.

If she accepts, she accepts if not then he looks somewhere else for Robb.

“Lady Margery, Ser Loras thank you for coming to see me” both gave a single nod “I will be honest my wife has told me everything, you heard your father and grandmother speaking about marrying you to Robert. I understand your displeasure on such a match”

Margery cleared her throat “Renly was one thing but” Margery shuddered “The thought of laying with that fat whoremonger. I will not do it. I apologize if I offend you speaking of your friend in such a way Lord Stark”

He shook his head “Robert and I have not been close for some time my lady. My sister Lady Lyanna she saw him for the man he was as well. It is why she ran off with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen”

Margery and Loras looked at each other “He did not kidnap her, but I thought” Loras said shocked.

“What I am about to tell you I hope it stays here as it would have deadly consequences for House Stark if found out” they both nodded to him.

“Robert did not know what the word no was, and he could never believe that my sister was in love with another man. He lied to my brother Brandon about her leaving with Rhaegar and set everything in motion” he said it with anger and disgust. “One day her son will return and take back what was taken from his family”

“I thought Aerion Targaryen was a pretender?” Margery inquired.

“He is. I am talking about her son my nephew Aegon Targaryen he works in the shadows in Essos with his wife building up power for under his wife’s name Daenerys Targaryen. I believe he stays in the shadows to keep House Stark safe from Robert wrath, as I raised him as my own” Ned explained.

“Jon Snow, he is Khal Ahesh?” Ser Loras asked Ned only nodded.

“The point is once Jon gets here Roberts day are numbered. Jon will have the North and the Trident his army is large as it is and he will have four grown dragons and I am not joking” he sighed “I want to create the best alliances I can to help my Nephew but I need to be careful who I approach” he got up and walked to the fireplace “I have an out for lady Margery a way to keep you out of Robert's hands and in turn away to sway the Reach to Jon’s cause once he is here”

“You are proposing I marry Robb your son? That would make me the next Lady of Winterfell correct?” Ned nodded “Robb says that he and Jon are extremely close they are very much brothers so marriage between Robb and me will mean a close relationship to the crown correct?” Ned nodded.

She looked at Loras who gave a nod “I accept though it would have to be kept secret until after we marry though Robert had yet to be approached by my father about it. Know this though Lord Stark my father and Grandmother will be furious and will march to Winterfell”

“I believe the Queen of thorns will be happy to know she will be on the winning side once it arrives in Winterfell” Ned gave them both a glass of wine to celebrate.

She gave a single nod as she took a sip of wine. “I cannot wait to see her face. We should have the wedding as soon as possible Lord Stark”

Ned nodded “We will two nights time then we will announce the marriage to the seven kingdoms that should get you father and Grandmothers attention” Margery laughed.

“Yes Lord Stark I believe it should” she smirked and took another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.  
> A dragon takes to the skies.
> 
> The chapters a short one.


End file.
